The Lost Prince of Jotunnhime
by Whistle Mist
Summary: AU. Luafey saw Loki's arm turn blue and demanded that Odin hand him over or it would be war. Without a choice Odin hands over Loki who is thrown into a world he always feared. Laufey fears that his son is lost to him unless there is a break through and he'd be damned if Odin dared tried to reclaim his son.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

**AU where Loki is handed over to his birth family after Thor came to kill all the Jutons and Laufey saw Loki's arm turn blue. **

* * *

They waited for Odin to bring the lost Jotun prince back. It was quite through the land with all Jotuns who came waiting, wondering, hoping to hear of the news.

There was a flash of light and soon there stood a small Jotun trembling looking at them fear clear in his eyes. Laufey reached for him and the small one took off running. and Helbindi took chase which wasn't much since he was after a runt and scooped up the little screaming Prince and held onto him trying not harm him. Turning around he walked back to their father as the on in his hands squirmed trying to get away.

"Calm yourself, Loki, we will not harm you." Laufey spoke trying to be comforting.

It didn't seem to work because Loki only shook more and he reached over and took Loki from his son and set him in front of him on the large animal and moved them onward. The shaking slowed to small tremors as they got closer to the homeland. they passed the ruins and continued on.

Helbindi seemed to have taken interest in Loki and reached over and patted him softly on the back promising him that everything would be well. to Laufey's. and his sons surprise Loki clung to Helbindi's arm and the Jotun ended up with the smaller Jotun on his stead.

Loki hid in the coat only the small eyes peeking out every now and again before hiding again. At some point Helbindi had to hold onto the front of his coat because his small brother was attempting to escape.

Finally they made it to the palace and Loki had been still for over an hour and when Helbindi opened his coat he saw he was asleep curled up. Just as they went to move him Loki jumped and landed on his feet and took off into a bush and tried to run along side the walls of the palace and greenly but that was stopped when a large hand grabbed him and pulled him up.

"We best take him to the healers." someone said. "He cut himself on a thorn."

"I will take him to his room." Laufey said. "Tell the healer to hurry. "

* * *

Loki slowly opened his eyes. he was in a enormous room. For a moment he didn't remember but when he did he sat up and faltered back seeing the King of Jotun looking at him.

"Do not be afriad. Did Odin not tell you what has transpired? "

Loki nodded slowly.

"Than you should not fear us."

Saying nothing Loki crawled under the soft furs. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it and hoped that Laufey couldn't. Gulping his mind racing to try and figure out what to do. He heard the King move and soon he was pulled out of the furs and brought into and awkward hug or something like that.

"He told you and sent you here without further explanation did he not?"

Loki nodded and struggled some more when he felt the large hand rubbing his BA k. what was he a child?!

"You'll be fine in a few days. Now rest. the servants will come and dress you soon and than you shall join us at dinner. "

* * *

"No...! No! No...!"

Helbindi watched amused as the servants tried dressing the small Jotun but were having little success as Loki struggled more but after a while they ft him in the royal clothing.

"Come Loki we must to eat with the family- Loki get out of there."

Peeking out of the pillow case Loki huffed and went back in the only sign he was even there was the pillow slowly moving showing that Loki was breathing. walking over Helbindi placed his had over the little one and found him trembling and raised an eyebrow when one of the servants spoke.

"Your brother is in shock my lord. It's too hard to take in."

"Explain."

"Everything he knew to be true is a lie and the lies the truth."

Helbindi let out a deep sigh. "Basically good is now bad and bad is good, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

Reaching into the case he firmly got a hold of Loki and carefully pulled him out and when he started to struggle he set the small one his shoulder forcing him to hold on to Helbindi but Helbindi his brother's legs so he wouldn't fall.

They walked, or one of them walked, to the royal dinning room. Luafey and Byleistr where already there. They walked over right away and Loki trembled horribly and would have fallen backwards if Helbindi hadn't been holding onto him.

"Calm yourself, Brother, it is only family here." Helbindi said and lowered Loki down. "Don't run off -"

Loki was already scrambling under a the drink holder.

Laufey sighed deeply, saddened that his son was frightened of him. "It will take time. He was raised as one of them and thinks like them."

Helbindi folded his arms . "It make take a while. "

"It is time to eat and he shan't be left out." Byleistr got down and reached under. Loki let out a horrified scream that made the Jotun jump back as if fire had burn him. his older brother Helbindi got down and reached under and this time Loki didn't scream but now he was dusty. Frowning Helbindi stood.

I'll take him to be washed. "

"No. i will. Wait for your Father." Laufey said and took Loki who tensed whimpering and reaching for Helbindi. "Tell him what has happened. "

They nodded and Laufey left and returned half hour later with a clean Loki who looked tired. when the King walked in he noticed Farbauti was not among them and his sons were talking .

"Where is he? "

"He sent a message. He says he shall be here tomorrow. "

"What is the delay? "

"He didn't say."

Laufey nodded and took his seat. He didn't let go of Loki in case he took off again. His sons joined him and the servants brought the food. Laufey took a small piece of meat and gave it to Loki and gritted his teeth when Loki bite his finger instead.

They all tensed watching as the little Jotun didn't let go although still have tremors. Helbindi reached over and held firmly on Loki's middle. Slowly Loki let go and Helbindi took him and set Loki in his left arm and took the same meat that had just been offered and tried to it to Loki.

"Helbindi ..." Byleistr warned watching.

"Eat." Helbindi said carefully. "You'll lose strength if you do not."

Breathing deeply Loki took a bite slowly chewing it. Loki got half down before and turned away and vomited over the chair arm.

Helbindi rubbed his back and looked back at his family. "Any ideas? "

"Take him to his room ad make sure he sleeps " Laufey said with concern. "It is too much for him."

* * *

Loki was sound a sleep thanks to some smelling salts. Helbindi held him as the servants pulled down the bed and left. Walking over he set Loki on the bed and frowned taking on of the pillows he started to beat it until it was flat enough for his brother to be comfortable. laying him down Helbindi covered him. Walking to the door Helbindi gave a glance back and smiled.

Later that night Loki rolled off the bed.

* * *

Laufey heard the door open and the familiar clanking of armor and sword being put away. It was early morning. too early since it was still dark outside. Closing his eyes he tried to go back to sleep as he had been up late trying to figure out how to bond with Loki and admittedly he was slightly jealous that Helbindi mange a small bond.

The sheets moved and the bed dipped as his mate moved to nip at his neck to get his attention.

"I am awake. "

"And you did not greet me?"

"My mind is to filled with thoughts. "

"I see. about our son? " Farbauti asked settling down.

"Yes. He fears everything. "

"As to be expected for one who's entire world vanished."

Rolling over they lay face to face and moved to get more comfortable and shared a kiss before Laufey gave a deep sigh letting his mate rub his back soothingly Still he was smiling.

"Did you ever think Lofi would return to us?"

"He is used to being called Loki. Now I think of it the slight name change must have been a mockery." Laufey growled.

"Perhaps. I shall call him by that name since it is what it." Leaning closer he stole kiss again even if his mate didn't seem to care. "How is our son adjusting?"

Closing his eyes Laufey let out another deep sign. "Loki fears us. Me above all, yet Helbindi seems to have gained some trust."

"He always liked anything small and cute." Frabuiti chuckled and kissed his loves jaw line.

"Hmmm... " Luafey sighted relaxing slightly. "I do not know what to do."

"Give him time. Loki is afraid of us because he was raised to believe were are nothing more than monsters." Pulling his mate closer. "We should show him and teach him slowly. At lunch time we shall eat lunch and take Loki with us to see a few places around the palace."

"Lunch? Surely you do not intended to sleep till noon."

"No. I except us to sleep till noon." Farbauti said huskily.

Laufey just gave him a look but it was quickly gone as the next became heated quickly and soon the world was gone as they spent the next while to show their love with each other.

* * *

When Helbindi and Byleistr opened Loki's door they were both surprised to see their older, little brother curled up on a pillow on the floor. By the looks of it, it seemed like Loki had tried to get back onto the bed and couldn't.

The sheet was pulled down by the middle and the other pillows threatening to fall, and right under was the pillows was laying on with the piece of the sheet covering him. They looked at each other before knowing they would have to get something so their brother would not have to sleep on the floor again.

Walking over Helbindi picked up the pillow carefully and set it on the bed as Loki shifted stretching before rolling over and shifting until in a sleeping position he liked and stilled once more.

"He is rather cute isn't he?"

"You like anything small and cute."

"Not anything." Helbindi said and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains. "Now for the day. Arise Loki."

Loki opened his eyes slowly. Bilked twice. They waited for him to scream and run. What they didn't not expect was for Loki to calmly stand and walk onto the bed and look around slowly stopping to stare at the things inside the room.

Walking to the eadge of the bed he looked out the window. Pointing a little his message got across and Helbindi took him to the window. Loki looked out for a moment before he jumped throught the glass causing them to shout in horror and than they froze as Loki teleported and was now a dot running on the grounds as fast as he could using his magic when he could and suddenly changed into a large black cat and started running.

"A shape shiftier?!" Byleistr shouted.

"Brother, tell Father and Laufey! I need to find Loki. He is too weak from finding out the truth and knows not of this realm." He turned to run.

"Find him quick, Helbindi, there is to be a snow storm before nightfall!"

* * *

**Reviews make my day so please drop me some. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Thor was furious.

The All Father had entered the Odinsleep and when he had awakened had told Thor and Loki of his little brother's true perentage and how he took the small baby from the temple. Than before the shock could even sink in Odin declared that Loki was to be sent back to Jotunnhime and than banished Thor to Midgar without his powers or hammer.

The last thing Thor remembered was hearing his Brother screaming his name. He had to get back to Asgard. To Loki. Who knew what would happen if Loki was sent to the cold realm.

Horror struck him. Odin must have already sent Loki there.

Growing he got up and went to talk to Jane. He needed to find his Hammer and go and get his Brother back. .

Jotun or not Loki was no monster and he'd be damned if anyone tried to take away the Brother of Thor.

* * *

Loki yelped as he fell from the tree and changed suddenly back into his Jotun form. gasping he looked around for any place to hide. Walking he noticed that it wasn't cold in this form. No wonder Frost Giants walked around in less clothes.

After a while of looking for a place to hide . was it getting colder? Looking up he saw clouds moving in and frowned. Suddenly it got even colder and Loki looked at his hands gasping.

His skin turned back intro it's normal pink self. For a moment he was overjoyed but than a wind blew and Loki realized he would not be able to survive long out here. it was the heart of Jotunnhime and much cold than the outskirts. Looking around Loki spotted a log.

Walking over he dug the snow away and climbed into it. inside was warmer but not by much. Using some magic he fused to to a rock that was half his size and it grew warm and soon the hallow of the log was filled with the warm.

However it started to fade in a few hours.

Loki knew he was in trouble now... no fire and he would surly die.

* * *

Helbindi touched the ground looking at the trail he followed it. Loki was in danger. The spell that made him look like an Asier had not been lifted yet meaning he would turn back into something that wouldn't be able to live in this world. Looking around he pointed at places.

"Search everywhere! under anything small enough to hide!"

For hours they combed the forest looking for the little prince but none could find him. Helbindi walked on looking for any sign when he heard saw someone coming to join them.

"Have you found him?" Asked Fárbauti

"No. He has to be somewhere around here."

"Of he course he used his magic to leave the realm."

"No. When he telaported ...he only had enough to make it to the ground and shape shifted into an animal and ran. The shock, turanma, lack of food will take it's toll. We need to find him fast."

"Hmmm..." Fárbauti looked around slowly and paused. "There is ice on that log."

"I am sure there is." Helbindi said sarcasticly.

"There is no water around here nor has there been rainfall."

They hurried over to the log and Fárbauti lend down removing the block of ice that was at the entrance. Leaning down he peeked inside and sure enough Loki was inside in Asiser skin shaking from the cold. the green eyes glared at him.

"Come before you freeze." He said reaching for his lost child.

"Father, don't-!"

"...!" Fárbauti gritted his teeth. "His teeth are sharper than Laufey said they were."

"Is he letting go?"

"No."

"Keep calm." Helbindi got down on his stomach and looked at his brother biting as hard as he could, his skin starting to turn back to blue as he bite down more drawing blood. "Loki, listen to me it is alright, no harm shall come to you."

"Doth he know you are his Brother?"

"That may have been helpful ..."

Fárbauti nodded and pulled his hand out slowly trying to pull out his son as well. however Loki let go and scrambled back inside. Helbindi reached in.

"Careful,"

"Don't worry. Loki has not bitten me."

Loki cried out softy as hand grasped his middle and slowly pulled him out. Skin now blue was much more comfortable for the snow and Loki was glad he was wrapped up in fur and carried. His body was growing weak and he was terribly hungry. The ride back was quick and they tried to fed him food and Loki did eat this time without out hesitating but after the food was in his stomach he suddenly felt sick like the first time he had eaten.

Leaning over Helbindi's arm he started to empty his stomach. they let him down so he could heave.

"We need to get him to the healers."

Helbindi handed Loki to his Father. "I am needed on the grounds. I shall see you tonight and Loki try to eat. Oh and Father make sure the window is shut off."

* * *

Laufey took Loki as soon as they got back wrapping him in snow wolf's fur. Even he was in Jotun skin the damage had been done and Loki was sneezing as he shivered. Weather it was from the cold or holding him Laufey didn't know.

They took Loki too his room where Fárbauti sealed the window with ice magic ensuring it would not he open again.

Loki stilled looked at them with fear and hate. Although Laufey was proud and headstrong his weakness was his children, so this was heartbreaking. Reaching over he took some fruit from the breakfast tray and took a piece off and handed it to him and Loki took maybe three bites before throwing up again. This time he made no move to harm Laufey but was light headed and slowly looked around the room.

They knew that Loki was looking for Helbindi. However Laufey pressed a bottle near Loki's lip and he drank the water quickly as he nearly pushed his head into it. Once down he was placed back in the warm wolf skin and stayed there trying to rest. The three in he room didn't help and he trembled when he was lifted up to see eye to eye with the new giant.

"A shape shiftier is a wonderful thing to be- No, do not shake little one we think that is a grand talent." Fárbauti moved one of his hands to pet the hair. "I am your Father. I never thought we would have you again young one."

A bold move was when he tried to kiss Loki's head and the little Jotun hand struck out the finger nails suddenly grown three inches and sharp slapped the General hard leaving three bleed marks.

It was deadly quite. Loki was shaking more eyes wide and mouth opened in shocked horror. Surly he would be killed now. However his birth father simply smiled and kissed his head lingering for a moment as the little Jotun shakes turned to tremors.

Pulling back he looked at his son. "You have a strong hand."

Loki suddenly looked guilty eyes looking at the wound.

"Do not worry it shall heal." He said calmly despite the burning.

Loki reached for the wound and summoned what he could and the bleeding stopped, the wound closed and Loki knew he had over done it slumping eyes half closed a small moan leaving his lips.

"You can heal too?" Fárbauti gasped in shock and looked at his mate. "Laufey."

Laufey could only stand there for a moment before walking taking the smallest Jotun and leaving the room without a single word.

* * *

Odin and Frigga sat at the dinning table but didn't eat. Thor was banished, Loki was given back. Not by choice. Laufey had seen that Loki was his and demanded that his son be returned or it war.

It was quick and painful. Slowly they picked at their food but left most of it. They both feared what they would do to the small Frost Giant for being a runt.

Sighing Frigga leaned back. "I cannot stand this... there must be something we can do."

Tired Odin looked at his wife. "There is nothing we can do. If there was I would have done it by now."

"Maybe... there has to be something."

Odin looked up. "Perhaps there is one way but it's tricky."

She griped the chair tightly. "Tell me."

* * *

Loki felt peaceful as he slept. Warm, something pressed on his back, strong but gentle. there was a sound that was like that of a deep drum. Strange... it was exsteamly peaceful.

It was like something he once he used to. Something forgotten. curling up more Loki tried to think and yet this was contentful. Near sleep when someone came in rushed talking and someone yelling before Loki was set down. suddenly missing the feeling that left him. Opening his eyes slowly and barely able to turn his head he saw his Jotun family arguing or talking. He couldn't tell. Still he saw them look at him. the one that he rather liked said something and the other three left.

The one and said something. How odd. Everything they said seemed to leave the second he heard it. Still he liked this Frost Giant. Well he seemed to trust him for some reason.

He reached out and the Giant, Helbindi? yes that was his name, held using hand saying something as if assuring him it was alright.

After that Loki just dazed in and out.

* * *

Laufey sat holding Loki. It was great that Loki had healing powers. That being said he took Loki to his room and held him close. If the old saying was true than maybe the bond could be opened.

After a few minutes Loki curled up to him he sighed in relief. He could feel the link taking hold. it was small and weak but that was expected. Unlike when his two younger sons had been born he didn't have time to bond with Loki as he had just been born. The fighting had been going on.

Loki curled up more to him listening to his heartbeat. Rubbing his back Laufey thought back on that day.

That day...

_They had been fighting against the Asgardians when Laufey had felt something pain near his stomach. At first he ignored it until it became unbearable. It was thank he realized that he was with child._

_However he thought it was the early stage of bearing when he entered the temple to hide the casket he fell to his knees in pain. Fárbauti had seen him enter the temple and followed him._

_"Are you injured?"_

_"I think I am having a miscarriage."_

_Fárbauti was shocked. "You did not tell me you were with child!"_

_"I did not know until a few moments ago!"_

_"We need to hide you!"_

_"No... I think the babe is coming ...!"_

_Half hour later they looked in shock. It wasn't a miscarriage nor a still born. It was a small born. Rare but a good omen. Laufey wrapped his son up as his mate ran to a window looking out._

_Like all new Jotuns Laufey placed his young over his heart to start the bond. this normally took hours to do. However twenty minutes later there was a loud bang_

_"Laufey! Hide our son! I shall buy you time!"_

_"Be safe and return to us."_

_They parted and just before Laufey could reach Casket of Ancient Winters he heard some one roar in pain. Not just someone but his mate. hiding his new born in the temple he rushed into battle._

_Hours later Laufey would rush back into the temple only to find the casket and their son was gone. Sinking to his knees he thought that Odin surly had killed his young._

_The Kingdom mourned and it was said the Laufey's heir had been lost and the name of child was Lofi the lost Prince of Jotunnhime._

_Years later Laufey bore two more sons, normal size strong and healthy and he heard of Odin having a sickly second son who was called Loki._

_Every time he heard the name he remembered Lofi._

* * *

Loki curled up more on Laufey.

The bond could start again now that Loki had healing powers. that meant it easier to bond with his lost child. Rubbing his back more Laufey tried thinking of ways to get Loki to eat. Maybe some soup would be easy on the stomach for someone in shock.

The door opened and Fárbauti walked in. "That's sweet. I keep forgetting that he is older than the others."

"In away he is. Loki doesn't know anything of our world. All he knows is to hate us and sees us as Monsters."

Walking over Fárbauti leaned down to kiss his mate before kissing the little ones head. "That can change. Loki will love it here. Look how happy he is now! Smiling in his sleep."

"That is the bond connection. When he wakes he may still think the worse of me."

"Do not worry so, Laufey. "

Suddenly the door opened and they were informed that Odin wanted to speak with Laufey at the bifrost.

Growling Laufey stood and laid Loki on the bed hating the feeling of the bond thinning again since it wasn't complete. Shifting the pillows to make sure he was safe he was to leave when his youngest son came into the room.

They hadn't seen Loki eyes open half way.

"Helbindi, said that the All Father wishes to speak of Loki."

"That fool is getting to old if he thinks I'm giving Loki back."

"You should not go. leave him waiting."

Soon arguments started between the two when Helbindi came in frowning ready to join in when he noticed Loki watching silently. clearing his throat he got them to stop.

They all looked at Loki before Laufey left to talk with Odin, his mate and youngest son right behind him. Helbindi walked over and smiled as Loki reached out for him.

"All is well brother. Rest for when you wake I found food that may easy your stomach."

* * *

Loki went in and out of sleep for hours before he woke. Sitting up he felt the pain of hunger and held his stomach. groaning he got up and pushed a pillow off the bed before jump down on it.

Almost losing his balance Loki pushed himself to walk down the large hall. Summoning some magic he flew low as a bird when he heard shouts from the throne room. Landing behind a pillar he changed back.

Looking to see who it was Loki was overcome with joy seeing the All Father there but just as he was to call out to him...

"I took him as a spoil of war and to use him as a treaty."

"So you took him as a prize. like a relic that sits in your weapon vault."

"Yes."

The world went cold.

* * *

**To kyubifreak: Thank yo so much! I enjoyed writing it! ;D**

**To jaquelinelittle: Sorry! It was like three in the morning ^^' Loki was acting on in a fight or flight mode so when he saw his chance he took it. He transformed into a black cat because it was the only thing he could mange at the time, since he couldn't think straight at the time. His family doesn't really know how to handle it because of how Loki was raised. Yes, dusting would help a lot! Lol!**

**To Guest: Thanks!**

**To fan girl 666: Thank you! I was wanting to do a story on this and got the idea when I was working and went with it. XD**

**To chipfairy: It is choppy, more so than my other since I am doing EVERYTHING with my PHONE! My poor laptop broke and I have to resort to using doc-to go and it's hard. I hope to have my laptop back soon once it's fixed.**

**To SETO-KIBA-LIFE: Here's the update and there is more to come with the Odin Family. ;D**

**To Guest2: Thank you I am glad you love it**

**To siffilover: OMG I didn't think anyone would catch that! Cangrats! Here is a mini Jotun Loki for you!**

**To Kia: Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Helbindi found Loki back in his room standing by the leg of the bed yeah down. walking over he got on one knee.

Loki glanced at him for a moment. "I cannot climb on my bed..."

Surprised that he had spoken Helbindi helped him up and set Loki on his bed. The small Jotun laid own facing away. For a moment nothing happened until Helbindi noticed how the others was sniffling. was he crying? rubbing his back he decided to wait to give Loki food later.

"Leave me."

"No. I will wait until the healers come. They will see what can be down about keeping food down. Are you hungry?"

"Not anymore ... I just want to sleep."

And he did. Loki slipped into a dangerous depression. No talking, no moving, no eating.

* * *

Jane look over at Thor as he dried the dishes. She knew that he was upset about not being able to lift his hammer but this gave her, Erik and Darcy a chance to help him learn how to live humble and for them to learn of Asgard.

* * *

Laufey scooped up Loki and went back to his room. Settling on the be he held Loki to start the bonding process once again.

A few minutes later Loki curled closer eyes closing. This was a good sign. His soon seemed to snap out of his depression for a short while as this took place.

When he felt the small Jotun leaned closer nuzzling his neck it honestly shocked Laufey. Maybe there was more hope than he thought. Smiling a little he enjoyed the moment when Loki's stomach growled and his son groaned in pain.

Knowing his son was starving he stood and ordered the servants to bring pieces of every food they had to see what Loki would eat.

To his surprise Farbauti came in with said tray only ten minutes later. "It seems we had the say idea."

Laufey nodded. "So it seems. Bring it here.

They tried different kinds of food. Loki would chew or nibble before spitting it out or gagging. Soups were more of the same. As they went on trying to fed him Loki had gone picking at the food as well still gagging. This was hard of Laufey because he feared Loki would die soon, but his mate suddenly jumped up and ran out.

Hour later he returned with food that looked like...

"Baby food?"

"It is worth a shot." Farbauti said shrugging. "Let us see."

Holding Loki up since he was pretty much fainting from hunger Farbauti pressed the spoon to Loki's moth and before they could even think he was trying to gobble down the food desperately. Soon it was gone.

"It worked." Laufey said wiping the food off of Loki's face.

"I figured his stomach might be rejecting the food since he never partaken in our food. We should give him the same until he adjusts. Isn't that right my child?"

Loki wiped his face on the sheet once more before rolling over to rest his stomach now. full and no longer hurting he lay there. He was feeling better for some reason. Not just from the food but whenever Laufey held him although he wouldn't never admit it he liked being hugged often.

Why though?

Too weak think he thought of getting better before he thought more. Jumping a little when he was covered he looked at giants before pulling the blanket more around him.

After a short while they left and Loki was left to his thoughts no matter how jumbled they were. Looking at the window he saw the clouds in the sky. the blue behind them made Loki think of his brother Thor.

Sitting up suddenly Loki felt tears roll down his face. Not his brother ...not anymore ... Realizing this Loki looked out the window and his eyes started to harder as did his heart.

All those years of believing he could be King, the he did something great of Odin in giving him Splinder, the gifts, the treasures, believing that he was Thor's equal.

Eyes flashing redder Loki screamed in anger.

* * *

"You can say what you want All Father but you are not getting Lofi back." Laufey aid using his son's original name to bother the Asgardian.

Farbauti watched on hating the man but kept his face blank. That is until a servant came and whispered that Loki was in trouble. Excusing himself he left Helbindi to watch out of his mate even though his son wanted to go see Loki as well.

When he go there he hears was sounded like something crashing inside his and Laufey's bed chamber. Opening he saw Loki throwing things with magic hitting anything that was in the way and he was screaming in hurt anger.

The small Jotun stood breathing deeply looking at him.

"We had just got new dressers too. What troubles you my child?"

Fists tightened Loki let out a frustrated noise and stomped his foot. before anything else could happen a servant asked if The All Father had left for the day.

Farbauti was going to answer but Loki beat him tl it. "The All Father is here?!"

"Yes. Listen my child,"

"No!" Loki jumped off the bed and ran out the door teleporting every time Farbauti tried to grab room

He was getting closer to the throne room. Running faster he nearly fell over the stairs but vanished and reappeared at Laufey feet and everyone on including Odin looked shocked.

"Loki-" Odin started.

"I hate you for what you've done to me!" Loki screamed his heart pounding. "I hate you Odin All Father! I gave you the best of my life and you've _stolen_ mine in return!"

Loki tried to lunge at the one he used to call Father when a hand grabbed him and Loki screamed in anger kicking and waving his fists as Farbauti stood and turned looking at Laufey for a moment before leaving as Loki continued to scream.

Laufey looked at Odin. "This meeting is over."

Odin was gone in a flash and Laufey lingered to let Helbindi handle the court before leaving to find his mate and son.

As he got closer he could hear the screaming still but it was accompanying painful crying which made him run into the room.

Stopping for a moment noticing the damage he saw Farbauti hold Loki close trying to comfort him and Loki was gripping his mate's shirt tightly.

Getting closer Laufey reached out and Loki looked at him shutters from his crying rage.

"What is my punishment?" Loki asked as the tears poured out more the stress overbearing.

"Punishment? My child why would I punish you?" Laufey was confused and so was Farbauti .

Loki gulped and rubbed the side of his face and bit his lip. "I destroyed your room... and I have caused a scene in your court..."

"Loki you are going through hard times and acted out as one would normally and we would never punish you or anyone for it."

"...Are you... mad at me?" Loki asked looking worried.

"No." Farbauti said and puller him back to look at him and smiled and it calmed his son somewhat. "Know this my child that I and your Mother love you and will stand by you for as long as it takes to help you learn of your true heritage."

Loki looked down thinking as he sniffed the last the tears. "I cannot just for get. my whole life..."

"No." Laufey spoke and his son looked at him. "However you can learn of Jotunnhime and we shall help you."

Loki seemed to be thinking about it before he reached out to Laufey shocking them both but Laufey was going to miss chance and took Loki and Loki curled up to him as the bond started to heal where it had left off

"I am sorry for ruining your chambers."

"It is alright." Laufey kissed the soft black hair.

Closing his eyes Loki left the sense of content, security, warmth take hold as he closed his eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... maybe.

* * *

The next morning Laufey walked slowly to the royal dinning hall where his family ate their meals together. the reasons for his slow walking was because of the small pitter pats on the floor beside him.

His oldest son it as everyone said smallest son, was walking fast beside him. they hadn't spoken since they woke and when Laufey told Him they would go to breakfast Loki slid down and waited for him to open the door and followed him.

Opening the door they were greeted but Loki went straight for Helbindi motioning for his brother to pick him up and Helbindi smile and lifted him up and Loki settled himself on his leg hard on the table.

"How are you?" Helbindi asked.

"..." Loki leaned his head back as of saying 'Ahhh...'

"Are you hungry?" Byliestr guessed.

'Ahhh...'

Farbauti leaned over and sat back laughing a little and rubbing Loki's back and Laufey took a look at using son's mouth.

'Ahh'

"You lost your voice from screaming."

'Ahh...' Loki stopped nodded and than; 'Ahhh.'

"Bring the food." Laufey said amused.

Loki looked at the mush that was placed in front of him. Taking the large spoon he used his magic to turn it into the right size for him before eating eagerly.

As he eat Loki listened in on the conversation watching the eyes. They talked about what they planned for the day, joked on what might not get done. Loki went to set his spoon down he reached to turn his goblet small but his magic was still weak and only the goblet shrank cause the drink to spill on Helbindi and Loki jumped off and ran to hide behind plant vase.

The family laughed and Helbindi stood and went to change laughing as well. Loki peeked around and was suddenly was met by Frabuti who scooped him up.

"Come on now, " He chuckled. "We will have costume ones arriving soon."

"...?"

"Of course we are not angry it was an accident." Farbauti held out his hand. "Come and eat, let us put some meat back on you."

Loki walked back over an this time took a seat next to Laufey and ate slowly. Helbindi returned dressed in fresh clothing and ate as well. The talking continued as of it never happened.

Loki thought it was strange since back in Asgard the meal would have been ruined. Now his curiosity was growing about the Jotuns. taking the last bite of his food Loki noticed that Helbindi said he would be on the grounds for the day taking care of things. Byliestr was also going.

Laufey had to attend to things in court and Faburti was there to protect him and Loki said he wanted to rest in his room but the second they left him alone Loki left wanting to explore and try to clear his head about things.

Walking down the hall Loki was aware of servants looking at him. after getting to Tue stairs he looked down wondering if he should climb down or use magic. Than again he had used so much energy before.

As he thought he jumped as he was lifted up by a servant and carried down and set at the bottom. Thanking the giant he continued his walk.

Finding doors he only had to stand in front of one for a short while before someone opened it and Loki explored the rooms one right after another.

Finding a fur that was much to large he drank it and waved on his feet before shaking his head and picking up the fur and wrapped it around him. The firs here were so soft.

Leaving the room he wandered to a window where a servant walked by set him on the sail. Looking out he saw Helbindi running the troops and giving them orders. Smiling he took a seat. Loki rather liked his giant brother.

Looking up he couldn't help but think of Thor. was that olf doing well on Midgar? Or was he eating them out of food? Laughing softly at the thought Loki got up and started to slid down the curtains and walked out of the room.

Loki paused and rubbed his neck feeling soreness leaving. There was foot steps coming his way. Looking up he saw an older looking Jotun came and bowed to him.

"Prince Loki it is time to lean of your homeland. If you will follow me." The voice and Loki's eyes widened slightly before he nodded and followed the Jotun.

However when they got to the room and the giant locked the door Loki started to think that this wasn't going to end well.

The giant turned into a dark elf.

No things weren't going to end well at all.

The elf brought down the sword down and Loki summoned what little magic he had to block of.

"You die today, Jotun runt!"

There was a scream.

* * *

**To SETO-KIBA-LIFE: Yes he did meet Jane and there little tweaks in it because I need this to be more about Loki than Thor. But I will be adding some more of Thor and the others in the upcoming chapters.**

**To fan girl 666: Me too! And thank you! I wanted to add in him a Father like away and thee is more with them soon and yes he needs that figure in his life since he was pretty much thrown back.**

**To ArainaHaldthin: Holes are left to be filled in later. ;D **

**To Kia: Yes sad Loki is sad Loki.**

**To jaquelinelittle: He was in shock and in shock he couldn't act like he normally acts therefore all the things are crashing down at once and he was completely unprepared for them. As you see he couldn't handle the foods because he never ate them before. I enjoyed writing that too. :D Odin is trying to get Loki back but there more to it than simply that. Laufey isn't giving Loki back but who knows what may happen.**

**To I.C.2014: All shall come to light in the later chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

Guards ran into the room and slammed it open. A dark elf was laying on the floor missing an arm and the Prince was slumping against. the wall holding his head with one hand as the dizziness wouldn't leave him and he saw close to falling.

The guards ran and captured the elf and took him away a second later. Laufey came running in and carefully lift up Loki who clung to him trying to shake the dizziness off.

"Are you hurt?" Laufey asked search him for any signs.

"Everything is spinning... I wish to lay down."

"I will return you to your room."

when they got to the room Laufey laid Loki down and although being still his son seemed to still be suffering from dizziness. frowning he rub his back for a while thinking on what to do next.

Odin was trying to get Loki back for some reason. However Laufey was never going to let that happen. The All Father would not get everything he wanted.

Loki rolled over. "I'm well now. Just over used my magic."

"Court was cut short but it was not important . Are you well enough to be washed and dressed?"

A soft groan left Loki. "A bath sounds wonderful."

"I have them bring you one."

That surprised Loki. "Bring me one? Is there not a bathing pool?"

Laufey snorted. "No. Private baths for each... Hm... You might call it a pool for your size."

"Do you mock me?" Loki asked slightly hurt in his voice.

"No! I just do not want you to drown. Come I have an idea."

They went to the royal chambers where servants placed new furniture inside. Loki noticed that dressers which Fra-... Father ... talked about. inwardly he sighted. no use denying it now.

They entered the bathroom and Loki looked at awe at the bath tub. Laufey set him on the sink and turned on the water and Loki turned to wander on the sink.

It was amazingly crafted with silver and moon dust. Who knew Jotun had so much moon dust? Touching it Loki wondered how they ft moon dust since in Asgard it was so hard to get it since it was so rare. Even the light Elves couldn't get this much.

Laufey stopped the water hoping it wasn't to high for his small son. Turning he paused wondering just what in the nine realms Loki was doing. Getting closer he saw Loki was trying to pull the handle off the sink.

"Did you wish to bath in the sink?"

"There is moon dust in the handle." Loki said grunting slightly. "I want it."

Picking up his son who protested. "We have plenty. I shall get you a bottle large than you of you wish."

"You would? what must I do in return?"

Laufey set his son down so he could undress. "It is a gift. Even if it was not and is something you needed or wished to have, why would you ask if you would have to do something in return? "

Loki shrugged taking off his clothes and letting Laufey set him in the large bath. It was wonderful and came to his shoulders so he sank down so he was covered in the warm water. Coming back up he moaned softly as his body relaxed.

Laufey got to and walked to the side and pulled a small wash towel out and reached over to the bath and smiled when he felt the tug taking it. Grabbing some oil soaps he added them in before leaving the room to let his son bath alone.

Going to the new work desk Laufey thought he should at least get some work done. A few times he could hear the water moving.

* * *

When a door opened Loki sat up a little. He could hear his Jotun parents talking. Curious Loki wrapped the wet towel he had been scrubbing himself with and. climbed to the edge of tube to see what was going on.

"Your back early." Laufey said. "Did Helbindi kick you out of training the troops again?"

"Yes. But truth be told I did it on purpose this time." Farbauti smirked.

"And why is that?" Laufey asked "I'm not in the mood for whatever you are planning, love."

"Ah, but how can you been in the mood for something you know not of?"

It amused Loki when Laufey growled but Farbauti waved his hand.

"Now than I know that the feast has been postponed until Loki is well enough to handle regular food but I was thinking that we should take him to the towns."

"Not yet." Laufey said calmly. "Nothing to soon."

"Are you afraid he is too weak?"

Loki frowned. he was not weak! just getting over shock... and blue skin.

"No. You forget the spell that Odin placed on him is dangerous here. I rather he not die."

"I shall be with him." Farbauti said leaning back confidence all over him as he smiled.

"Mm-hm... Like when Helbindi was little?"

"Lose your son once and his mother never gets over it."

Loki had to place his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"He had just learned to walk!"

"I found him!" Farbauti countered.

"Two hours later!"

"And he was having so much fun with that elf too."

"Helbindi was using him as a toy. throwing the fool around like a doll."

"Yes, well... So may I take him or not?"

"No."

"I shall prepare the beasts at once."

"I said no!"

Loki watched the scene taking Farbauti in the way they interacted. Laufey was more serious, slightly angered, and frustrated. Farbauti was amused, and seemed to be have a good time bothering Laufey.

Than something he didn't expect. They kissed. Right out of nowhere and Loki didn't know what to do. When Odin and Frigga fought they didn't speak for months and here these two didn't let a petty argument come between them as easily.

It was when Farbauti started to get carried away did Loki kick his feet making the water splash. They parted slowly as Farbauti took notice of his son and grinned.

Loki was wondering why he wasn't shocked about being caught.

"I did not know you were in here son!" The Jotun laughed.

Loki was a little shocked when Farbauti came over and grabbed a towel and wrapped him up before taking him to the bed. Laufey took over in drying him off as Farbauti talked.

"You would enjoy time around the towns. Everyone is excited about your return."

Laufey dried the black hair. "You are not taking him, Farbauti I already told you so."

"It will be fun, come on now." He brought over the costume made clothes. "You could use a break as well."

"There is too much to do."

They continued and Loki dressed and settled down to watch them continue their conversation on weather or not Loki could or couldn't go to the towns.

* * *

Thor became frustrated trying to figure out how to make 'Phone ' work. Tapping furiously at the thing it broke and he groaned. This was the fifth phone Shield had given him.

Tossing it he looked over at the Son of Rogers. He seemed to be having a little more luck than he was having.

The door opened and a man holding a cup came in. "So this is Assembly? Hey, Cap, and Goldie Locks."

"You are mistaken, I am Thor the God of Thunder."

"Knock it off, Stark." Steve said putting his phone away. "What took you so long?"

"I was grabbing a drink."

"For three hours?"

"There might have been something else." Tony wiggle his eyebrows.

There was. a crunching sound and Thor tossed out the sixth phone. "Damn mortal technology."

"Whoa, I take offense to that." Tony grabbed his heart. "Those are my babies."

Thor looked at the last remaining phone in shock. "You birthed these?!"

"Why yes I did."

"Stark, leave him alone."

"Alright. Blueberry?"

* * *

"Ah, how I've missed this." Farbauti said with an air reminiscing in his voice. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes, now sleep." Laufey said trying to fall a sleep and ignoring his mate. "Tis late."

"Yes. It has been centuries. Why did we not have another child?"

"Sleep."

"We should have had more."

Laufey groaned and rolled over facing away from him trying to get sleep. He was tired from the day. It wasn't really time to join the ide talk. Sleep almost had him when a whine made him jump up and shove Farbauti off the bed.

"Watch where you roll over fool!" Laufey scooped up a confused Loki who was wondering what just happen. "You could have crushed him!"

"It wasn't me!" Farbauti got up. "I heard him whining so I leaned down to check when you knocked me off the bed."

Laufey looked down to see Loki had gone right back to sleep.

Both he and his mate had returned to their chambers they found Loki curled up in the middle of their bed wrapped up partly in the sheets and blankets, only his head on the white pillow.

Instead of waking Loki or returning to him to his room they let him stay, choosing sleep on their own sides.

"Another dream perhaps?" Farbauti spoke his voice low and serious.

"They have been coming more often."

"What do you think it could be?" Farbauti rubbed his son's back.

"I do not know. However when I find out who harmed him they will pay."

Loki took a sip of his drink and picked up his fork and ate the newly added vegetables. They were good and his manage to keep them down. Setting the fork down he picked up spoon and ate the mush. As he thought it was embarrassing his family thought it was great that he wouldn't starve to death.

They ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together. In Asgard he could barely remember the last time he ate with the Odin Family.

Pushing that thought aside Loki took another drink. The others talked about what the day plans were. To Loki's surprise they often added him into the conversation which the small Jotun only answered with yes or no for the first two weeks and slowly spoke more.

"Ah, yes ... Loki I found you a highly recommended teacher. He will give you what you need to know."

An hour later the teacher had run out of the palace screaming his head off and they found Loki giggling on the floor holding his stomach trying to control his laughter.

When his spotted his Father and Bera Loki jumped and backed away as if ready to be beaten.

It was dawning more on Laufey that Loki's ways were often punished. Farbauti walked forward and frowned trying to keep his anger down when Loki flinched away.

The small Jotun went stiff when he picked him up and Frabuti stood looking around the room.

"What happened herd?" Laufey asked.

"...I cast an illusion and he thought it was real."

"Show us." Farbauti said.

Casting the spell Loki looked worried but again he was surprised when they laughed loudly.

"Tis no wonder he ran off." Laufey took Liking petting his head. "I am proud to have a son who holds such skills."

"... Proud ...?"

"Of course!" Farbauti said.

"Come Loki once we are done with Court we shall celebrate."

"Why are you not mad at me?"

Laufey shook his head. "Your teacher is unharmed and you didn't scare him off on purpose."

Smiling Loki climbed onto his shoulder. "May I go with you? To see what it's like?"

"Of course."

* * *

Thor tossed his hammer up and down. It had been three months since he had learned to be humble and realize how rash and brutish he had been, arrogant, rude, selfish ... and worst of all how uncaring towards his brother.

How he missed Loki. He really could care less about Loki being a Jotun. It made sense now though how the cold rarely felt the cold, his ability to use ice magic the best, why he often waited for his food to cool as much as possible before eating it.

Snorting Thor frowned deeply. Their Father knew what Loki was and still scolded Loki when he would eat the food the way it was when served. Thinking about it Maybe that's why Loki ate so little.

"Thor!"

Looking over he saw the group of mortals standing there. "What is it?"

"There going to start bulldozing the forest!"

"Nay! For I will not allow it!" Thor went to help.

* * *

Loki lazily laid over Laufey's shoulder. It had been a week since he was allowed to attend the court and Loki enjoyed it. Mostly because the bonding. Now however he felt like reading so he slid off to sit next to Laufey and hide in his robe.

Laufey had explained it would take a while to bond since he wasn't a baby but it was a strange, comforting feeling so Loki didn't mind. however he sometimes sat next to his Bera.

Helbindi had told him that was what they called the one's who bore them. Since Laufey had in fact carried and bore him than Loki should call him Bera and Frabuti was simply Father.

The doors open as Loki was sitting next to Laufey reading a much to large book for him. It was a children's book but of have him the basics to learn how to read Jotun spells. The only thing that was showing was his hands. After all he was small enough to sit cross legged and was well hidden by Bera's robe.

"Your majesty," Said an all to familiar voice. "I have come see if we can obtain some moon dust. In return we shall forge you a weapon."

Closing his book Loki set it aside and peeked out. Ah, he knew it. The crummy little dwarf the had his lips sewn shut. Just the memory made him furious. The little fool who tricked the Trickster and in the end got tricked. Still Loki had no intention on little that dwarf get out of there any moon dust.

Standing Loki climbed onto Laufey's lap and sat there starting straight at him. The dwarf seemed shocked to see a Jotun runt.

Loki settled back against the King. "Bera?"

"Yes?"

"I do not think he should have any moon dust. He's crafty and you not get what you bargain for."

"Explain."

"He once crafted such things for me and i. the end he had my lips sewn shut."

Anger murmuring erupted through the court and the royal family glared dangerously at the dwarf who sputtered.

"I have not done anything! I did not even know you had a third son."

"Oh I think you remember me... I am Loki. Or did you forgot me after the burning needing pulled the let cord through my lips?"

Brokkr gasped. "Loki Odinson?!"

There was a dead silence and the next words that came out shocked everyone, including Odin who was just arriving with Frigga to the court.

"I am Laufeyson."

* * *

**To SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: Nope, Loki is perfectly fine. ,) We'll have to see just what he will do now. **

**To onlymydreams: Here's more :D**

**To anastacianott: Thank you **

**To fan-girl-666: I was actully thinking of adding them in on the next chapter but first I wanted to get a little more bonding in with the Jotun family, which I did here. I will add in the three kids but I'm not sure about all of them yet. I'll have to think about it more, but most likely yes.**

**To jaquelinelittle: I figure since Loki was so different from the others in Asgard most of the time the normal things he would so was considered bad. **


	5. Chapter 5

"I am Laufeyson."

A gasp from Frigga made Loki look at her for a moment but than back at Brrokk with a small smirk, leaning back against King Laufey relaxing.

"From this day foreword no moon dust shall be given to the dwarfs. You my take your leave." Laufey said with force in his voice.

The dwarf left and Odin and Frigga came foreword together. it was enough to get Loki's heart to beat so fast that he could hear it in his ears. He watched them come up to them but Loki forced himself to look calm and collected and not at all stressed beyond reason.

"Odin." Laufey spoke anger laced in his voice.

"Laufey." Impassive.

Frigga looked at him and smiled. "Loki," she said softy.

"Queen Frigga."

There was a sting there but Frigga kept her calm. Odin took a step forward and Loki got up and hopped off the throne and bowed to Laufey before turning and walking out not sparing them a second glance as he left the room heading towards his room when he stopped and went to his Father and Bera chambers.

It was the only form of comfort Loki had.

* * *

Frabuti rode the beast back in to the gates of the palace. They greeted him and he returned their welcome before taking the bag he had brought back with him.

Grinning he headed straight to dinner where he knew his family would be. There was his family all eating and talking about their day. His smaller soon was finally eating small amounts of meat. Only two bite but it was better than before.

"I have returned!"

"Welcome home, love." Laufey said as he had always done.

"Welcome home Father." Helbindi laughed as he had just gotten done telling a story beforehand.

Bylsier also welcomed him. "Come join us! We wish to see what you brought."

Frabuti came over patting each of his older sons on the shoulder but when he got to Loki he figured that the small Jotun was indeed of more fatherly actions so he kissed the small one's head who seemed comforted by it.

Than he walked to Laufey and they shared a chase kiss. Looking back he saw Loki's eyes seeming to marvel at the common exchange to mates.

"Well I do have gifts for everyone! Something I rarely do."

Helbindi snorted and looked at Loki. "He brings back gifts every single time. We have rooms filled with junk."

"Father still thinks we are children." Bylister said to Loki.

Frabuti laughed and opened the bag. He took out a strange light purple fruit and handed it to Laufey who took it and bit a small piece off and offered it to Loki who nibble it enjoying the sweet taste.

Next Frabuti pulled out some bottles and handed them to Helbindi who poured one into his goblet and then some into Loki's small goblet. Loki had been eating the fruit when he noticed and looked up at his brother and when Helbindi nodded Loki took a drink.

Whatever it was it was delicious. so Loki switched from biting into his fruit to drinking from his goblet.

Frabuti than pulled out a box and bylister took it and looked inside nodded at the papers.

Than next came something that was pure white like snow. it was a wolf skin, softer than satin. It had the ears on it showing it was a hood. He handed it to Loki who looked baffled.

"Thank you..." It was so soft.

"I killed the wolf long ago. I kept the skin and had it modified to fit you."

Loki quickly put it on and it fit perfectly. "I like it."

"Good!" Frabuti cheered. "Now about. the towns-"

"FRABUTI..." Laufey growled dangerously.

"What a lovely food we have here!"

The three Jotun brothers laughed as the two mates argued.

* * *

Laufey paused is writing when he saw the wolf skin rush by the ears back and tail whooshing. Turning he saw Loki well hidden in his clothing and watched as his son suddenly without trouble scurry up the stairs almost as if floating and stopped becoming very still.

Laufey watched his son wondering just what Loki was up to when a servant walked by and suddenly a Loki bolted making no noise and danced between the servants feet not even getting noticed and when the servant looked down and Loki was gone or he was next to the wall been still and went unnoticed.

So he was training? And Loki was good at it.

"Come here, Loki."

The wolf fur zoomed down the stairs, across the floor and soon Loki was on his shoulder and the hood of the fur pushed back.

"You called, Bera?"

"Yes. I see your training. Would you care to join Helbindi for training?"

Loki looked uneasy. "If you want me too."

"I want you to do what you want." Just than his mate walked in so Laufey quickly added. "Except going to the towns with him."

"What?!"

"Yes, Bera."

"I do take offense! Come now tis not as bad as you make it sound Laufey!"

Laufey and Loki laughed.

"Anyways," Frabuti said suddenly seriously. "Your needed in private healers room."

"I see." Laufey spoke and stood. "Loki, stay with your father."

Whining Loki leaned against Bera hoping to go too since he was curious about what it was about since it was he the one in the healing chambers an hour before.

"Come Loki, we shall go see what is happening around the castle, and maybe we can find some frozen fruits."

Magic word because Loki jumped onto Frabuti 's shoulder.

* * *

Thor was trying to figure out how to get back to Asgard with the help of Tony and Bruce. So far nothing but they where trying.

* * *

Frabuti had no idea what had set off Laufey's rage but he was glad he had taken his anger out in the forest. It had unnerved them. It had been a long time since Laufey had been in such a rage.

It had made Loki sick. They all knew it had something to do with Loki but only the healers knew and Laufey.

It was well passed the midnight before Helbindi couldn't take Loki's nervous trembling each time there was a loud noise and he used some sleeping salts and Loki finally went to sleep.

Helbindi looked at his Father and younger brother. "I will take Loki to his room. I will want to know what happened in the morning."

"Yes, do tell us. I shall go fix anything that is damaged from Bera."

Frabuti nodded watching them go. Helbindi would watch over Loki, Byliser would take care of anything that his mate broke. Now than...

How to approach Laufey without being frozen in a block of ice? Ah, tricky, tricky, tricky. Perhaps he should bring him a gift.

There was a loud crash and Frabuti sighed. First thing, don't get frozen, thing two, don't get frozen and third, find Laufey now that the rampage had ended.

* * *

Laufey sat in the old ruins near the bifrost where he often went when deep into thought. As he did his mate rounded the wall.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Frabuti said and frowned when Laufey looked completely caught off guard. "Is what concerning Loki that serious?"

Laufey closed his eyes before opening them. "The healers confirmed that Loki has given birth."

"Where is the child?"

"It was just one child... The markings show four small changes."

Now Frabuti felt his temper raising but try to keep calm.

"The father? Loki's mate?"

"Loki didn't know he was Jotun, he never understood the way he find our life mates so unconsciously he tried to knot the bond and it failed all four time."

"Tis a a wonder he hasn't gone into insanity! We must find his lover."

Laufey stood. "It wasn't the same lover, it was multiple and not only that but the healers saw black small lines on marking on Loki's lower back."

Frabuti froze. "No..."

"It seems there are more dark secrets that Odin is hiding."

"How many black marks?"

"Five."

This time it was Frabuti going on a rampage.

* * *

Loki wonder the halls when he came upon Helbindi. Strange. His brother was normally in the training grounds. Curious Loki walked up to him and climbed the Jotun until he settled on his shoulder.

"Helbindi? What troubles you?"

"I was speaking with the healers. Loki do you know how us, the Jotuns, find a mate?"

Loki shook his head. "No."

"When we seek out our mates we form a bond and when we find our life partners we tie that bond with a knot. There are markings that that show who is mated to who. The healers could see you tried to bond with a lover but since they did not knot with you it caused damage."

"I do not understand."

"After your lover left you did you ever feel sick, depressed and feel like your are going mad?"

Loki tensed feeling uncomfortable. "Yes... but if we didn't 'knot' why would I go mad?"

"Your marks showed. that you tried but only knotted yourself since he could not. Also you have children -"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF THEM!"

Helbindi looked shocked at the suddenly outburst but the hurt and pain was clear in his voice and Loki jumped off his shoulder and took off running.

Helbindi gave chase until he lost Loki who was hiding somewhere in the room his wolf's fur covering him. After a good hour he finally spotted Loki by the window.

Walking over he got on one knee and reached out. "Forgive me. I should have asked if you wished to talk about them."

"It is not an easy subject." Loki's said his voice slightly trembling. "Leave me..."

Of course Helbindi wouldn't leave. Like always he stayed and did his best to comfort him.

* * *

Odin wondered what Laufey could want. However the subject came right away.

"I want my son's children returned to us."

"No. I still stand that you return Loki to me. I have raised him all his life."

"You tormented him all his life. You have no idea how to raise a Jotun child. Thanks to you Loki's matehood is nearly destroyed."

"What do you speak of?"

"This," Laufey said throwing a book at Odin who didn't even flinch when he caught it. "Is how one raises an ice child and you... you raised him in the sun."

Without another word Laufey left angrily.

* * *

Frabuti opened his eyes as something crawled on his chest. Looking down he saw his small son curl up. Smiling he rubbed his back before he realized that Loki was trying to bond.

"Loki, Father's are already bonded to their children."

"I cannot find Bera and I don't feel good."

Sitting up Frabuti looked at him. "Are you hurt? Tell me what troubles you."

Loki wouldn't meet his eyes and instead pulled his wolfs hood over his face. Standing Frabuti went in search of Laufey. His mate would to start the bonding again.

This was bad. If Loki couldn't be at peace knowing that Laufey loved him than that meant the bond wasn't permanent. Could it be that all the fails and broken knots meant Loki could only hold tempery bonds?

If that was so than... "Hm, if you had another child we may have to take him-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

"Loki?!"

"No! _Noo_...! Please ...!"

Frabuti held him firmly down. "Tell me what harms you?" He voice was calm but firm.

Loki suddenly cried. "Please... please do not take my baby... please! _please_!"

"Loki no one will... shhhh... shhhh..."

Loki calmed slightly and looked up at him. "You promise? You will not take my baby?"

"No. We do not take young ...from... their..."

Loki trembled.

Frabuti paused and gently lifted Loki's upper clothing and looked at the markings. He read them carefully before lowering the clothing and Loki more nervous as he shook.

"You are with child... How did the healers not see?"

"I shielded it with magic."

"How far along are you?"

"I was already a month along before I got here..."

"Your almost four months! Loki you _should_ have told me or your Bera."

Loki trembled more now crying. "Because you will not be happy with why my baby was sired and..."

"My child, tell me why you fear having a child and why you think we will take the babe from you."

There was a long pause as Loki had an inner battle and Frabuti thought he must have the stress from the bonds and torn knots.

"Because my baby was sired for a peace treaty and when I give birth they take them from me and I am no longer allowed to see them, just how it has always been since I was the age of bearing,"

Frabuti had to set Loki down eerily slow before he stormed out of the palace, to the bifrost.

Odin had crossed the line.

* * *

**To ArinaHaldthin: He only comes up to about two inches passed their knees.**

**To SETO-KIBA-LIFE: He is a little but he's not sure how to handle it yet**

**To interriris: Thanks! **

**To fan girl 666: I like the idea of Frabuti and Laufey being a normal couple who fights a little but it never gets in their way of love, and Frabuto is going to keep trying to get what he wants. I like writing th elittle Thor sences and I try ti keep it in a time line to show where he come form there and so as to show that he is still thinking about Loki and hoping to get back to him ASPA.**

**To onlymydreams: Thank you so much I am glad you enjoy it! **

**To jaquwlinwlittle: You know what I like that idea, I just may add it into the storyline! Thank you for that. **

**To Reader-Writer: lol thank you and good night to you too since it is almost three am here XD**

**To FireSheshi2: I shall and I did! Lol **

**Drop a review on things you would like to see happen with Loki and his Jotun family. I enjoy hearing fresh ideas. 8D **


	6. Chapter 6

Fárbauti hissed as Laufey pressed a piece of ice against his head. "And what did you think was going to happen by going to the bifrost bridge? That it would open and you could walk right into Asgard?"

In one of his rare foul moods Fárbauti didn't answer but growled.

"Don't you rowl at me! I am not the one who ran right into a berrier and got knocked back, and hold sting this will sting."

"Damn it, Laufey!" Fárbautiyelled pulling away the towel that shockingly burned.. "What is that stuff?!"

"Tis a wash cloth and your wounds need to be cleaned. Also I did not give you anything to fend against the pain."

"And may I ask _why_?"

"Because you went and did something that could kill you." Laufey said softer. "And what will I do than?"

From the corner Loki watched them, perfectly hidden in his wolf pelt. He watched them closely. Father had been hurt but not as bad as it could have been and luckily Bera had found him and brought him back to try and heal him. His brothers meanwhile chasing one of his clones around and soon they would both figure out they were chasing two Lokis that weren't real.

There was a long pause. "Forgive me… Just knowing what has been happening to our son and the black markings we saw. Clearly he was trying to stop it himself."

Laufey wrapped the last of the bandages around his mates arm. "Forcing abortions to keep others form getting the children… It must have been painful but Loki must have known it was better than using his babies as treaties." Laufey sat back for a moment. "The markings run deep so clearly he did not want to."

"I agree. Better. No one would know how to keep a babe Juton alive in other realms. Laufey, do you know why I went to confront Odin and came back?"

"When you went to confront and _was thrown back_? Do tell me." Laufey growled.

"Loki is with child."

Laufey's eyes flamed. "What?"

"Four months along. He hid it form the healers. My love he thought I that we would take the babe form him. Although I did almost say that."

"Why would you?"

"I was meaning to take the baby to the healers to ensure he or she was healthy. Now we need to find Loki and tell him that."

"Yes. Damn that Odin… He knew what Loki is!"

Frabuti was going to continue when from the corner of his eye he saw something shift very slightly and realized that they had a little spy in their mists. It was amusing.

Fárbauti smiled and leaned back humming a little. Tell me, Love what do think the child should be named?"

"That is Loki's choice." Laufey relaxed a little. "However I would like it if he had a mate to be with him."

"Yes, that would be nice- Wait a moment! A mate? A life mate?"

"Of course a mate. What else?"

Now Frabuti didn't seem to like the idea. "But he is still little."

"Small."

"I don't think he should have a mate. You said yourself that Loki is like a child in our world."

"He is. Speaking of which I decided that he may go with you to ..." The next part was hard to get out. "The towns..."

"FINALLY!"

"But I will _skin_ you alive if you lose him."

Something came scuttling across the floor and Laufey caught Loki and brought him up and sat him on his lap. Loki pushed back the wolf hood back.

"How long have you known that I've been here?" Loki asked.

"When you moved," Fárbauti said proudly.

"I saw you coming in before I closed the door."

"You did?"

"Why do you think I left it open longer?" Laufey said but he was smirking at his mate.

"Show off. Now than, Loki how would you like to see the towns?"

Loki smiled. "Just don't lose me."

"One time!" Fárbauti looked at his smirking mate. "One time, Laufey!"

Loki couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Oh God it hurts... Ow! Slow down! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Hold still and maybe it won't hurt as much."

"Right... just hold still - Damn it Cap! It's too big!"

"Tony, if you don't stop moving it's going to tare!"

"No! Your being to rough!"

"Damn it Tony!"

Fury entered the room. "Stark stop acting like a damn baby and let Rogers finish stitching up your arm."

Tony glared at him. "Well it hurts!"

"Done." Steve said and set the small needle aside.

Groaning Tony held his arm. "How many stitches did you sew into me? fifty? Sixty?"

"Seven."

"...Anyways how are you Point Break?"

Thor. stared our the window. Steve and Tony exchanged glances. They both knew Thor was missing his brother. After all Thor was still desperately trying to find away to reunite his beloved brother.

* * *

Loki was excited about going out. To be honest the last three months he spent in the palace and even than he didn't explore much so this was going to be fun.

Looking up Loki could tell Bera wasn't to happy even though he had given Frabuti the go ahead. Everyone knew was over excited but the younger brothers kept telling Loki were to be if Father lost him and how to summon for help.

Loki pulled on his wolf skin and let Laufey adjust it since he was worried. Soon Frabuti came riding up with his beast looking beyond happy. Laufey helped Loki up and his son settled down sitting cross legged.

"Do not lose him." Laufey growled.

"Yes, love. Now how about a kiss?"

"When you bring Loki back you'll get your kiss."

Laughing Fárbauti turn the beast and headed outside the palace walls with Loki waving from over his Father's shoulder.

Laufey looked at his sons. "I have the urge to tell you to follow them."

They chuckled.

* * *

Fárbauti dismounted his beast and let Loki jump onto his shoulder. Loki pushed his hood down and looked around.

It was a grand town filled with Jotun and their children who were running around laughing. This was something that he never would have expected such a nice place in Jotunnhime. Than again he thought that Jotunnhime was just a savage place to just to find out the opposite.

Suddenly they were surrounded by Jotuns and Loki gasped tensing up. Father seems quite proud laughing loudly greeting them as his friends, hugging a few of them.

"Fárbauti! Is this him?"

"Yes! My friends and people!" He announced. "Behold my first born son Loki!"

The crowd cheered and got closer to get a look and Loki grew nervous and yelp when he was passed around each time getting pets, hugs, greeting, one kissed the top of his head... and it continued until he was soon back with Fárbauti. Loki shook his head and quickly fixed his tussled. Although now his hair was no longer slicked back but framed his face Loki still wanted it to look nice. For a moment he took a better look and noticed that these Jotun had hair... and no horns?

_What?_

Before Loki could comment Fárbauti reach up and for a second he thought his father was going to take off his head when ice mist formed at his hands and lines appeared and soon a light metal line showed and Fárbauti pulled the horns and a helmet came off revealing short salt and pepper hair.

Eyes wide Loki sat shocked before reaching up he touched the hair.

Chuckling Fárbauti smiled. "Did you think we were all bald?"

Loki. cheeks burned pale blue as that was how Jotuns blushed. "I... I never saw any of you without them. Not even when I slept near."

"We took them off. Just remember you were a sleep when we arrived and when you woke we had already changed for the day."

"Yes, that is true. Father?"

"Yes, my child?"

"What is that?" Loki's pointed to shop.

"That is a dinning hall. Are you hungry?"

"Not at the moment. Show me other places please?"

"Of course. First I shall show you a shop that I think you'll like."

* * *

Laufey slumped in his throne. He was supposed to he listening to the court but his mind kept wondering back to all the possible ways his mate could lose Loki and it was unsettling.

"Bera."

Laufey looked at Helbindi, who was in the place of Frabuti today, and his son frowned and raised his eyebrow a clear sign of 'pay attention'.

Sighing Laufey looked back as court continued and eventually leaned back using his hand to rest his cheek on watching and once again picturing Loki lost and Fárbauti running around looking for him. By the Norns! Laufey clutched his stomach and the whole court gasped and looked at him as his sons rushed forward.

"Bera?"

"Your Majesty?" The advisor asked worried.

"Tis nothing. Back to your usually business."

"It's your stomach again is it not?" Helbindi asked.

"Only when certain thoughts enter my mind."

Helbindi looked concerned. "This hasn't happened in a long time. You should rest."

Laufey sat back up. "I am fine. Continue."

Helbindi moved back to his spot but worried. That old injury was not uncommon but it had been awhile since it had been painful enough to make him double over.

* * *

Fárbauti and his friends drank their wine and talked. As they did Fárbauti looked over every few seconds as children giggles happily, and loudly, as they chased Loki who seemed to be having fun running and darting just out of their reach. Loki was full grown but the children easily stood a good three heads taller than him.

The wolf skin jumped onto a bench and did a little teasing trotting before scurrying away from the two who thought they would catch the prince only to fall over the bench and onto the snow.

Loki paused making sure they were okay before zigzag zaging away from the rest calling for them to try harder or the 'wolf' would get away. Hoping onto the fountain and doing a few flips Loki scaled high to the top as the children gathered trying to figure out how to get him.

Suddenly Fárbauti felt concerned. Since Loki had revealed that he was with child the small Jotun left it at that. Now that he thought about it Loki never rubbed his stomach nor did he act as if the child was there. It was like Loki cared nothing for the babe with all the running and jumping about. Even though his son now wore the garments from their kingdom.

However Fárbauti still wanted Loki's to wearing his lower clothing higher up rather than show off his whole stomach but that battle was quickly lost because Laufey wore them the same way. Loki also wore a sleeveless tunic that stopped at his rib cage. He admitted he could shape into a woman so they all saw best if he had something to cover up with just in case.

Soon the children awed as Loki flipped through the air and chased him again as he landed and Loki ran around the fountain two times before successfully hiding by a snow man completely still and the children gasped looking around.

"Such a grand son you got their, Fárbauti!"

"Indeed I do!" Fárbauti continued to brag.

In the middle of talking Loki jumped over Fárbauti's shoulder and his wolf fur got caught going lopsided show off Loki's back and it only took a moment for Fárbauti's friends to spot the black markings and gasped in shock. Loki didn't noticed and leaped away as the children came near.

One of his friends looked spoke horrified. "Fárbauti, those marks. .."

"Aye. As well all know when a Bera has a child they bond within three hours time." They all nodded. "When Loki returned to us we thought it would take us maybe a century to bond with my Magic but he holds healing magic. However the bond keeps lingering from being whole and those marks you see.. five miscarriages, four born children all of whom were taken from Loki. As you can tell there was no mating mark. Odin has been leading my son to believe that it was a great honor to bare a child for a peace treaty however he bore each one trying to knot with each potential mate and not knowing what he was, and than once he birth the children they took them away and since Loki had no way of coping he started doing something drastic."

"How so?" another friend asked.

"A healer checked him only last night. It seems in desperation Loki drank poison to save the child from Odin. Now... he is with child. what makes this situation worse is that my child seems to expect some sort of punishment every time he makes small mistakes. He feared us when he dropped some drink and spilled. Spilled!" Fárbauti took a large drink. "Damn that Odin for tormenting my child."

They whole table was grim. Truly Asgardians were monsters.

"Father!" Loki scrabbled up to his shoulder looking anxious.

"What is it my child?" Fárbauti asked worried.

"There is a bookkeeping store near. May we go see it?"

"Of course! Good day friends and may good will be with you."

"Good will be aslo with you! And to Price Loki. Hail the price of Jotunnhime!"

They cheered.

* * *

When Odin appeared in his court Laufey forced his face o remain impassive but his stomach was painful requesting that he leave however he had to talk to this fool.

"Is there any. Other reason you come here? Because if this is about Loki you may not have him nor the babe he carriers."

"I see you know." Odin said. "Than you know why I need the unborn child."

"Yes, I do." Hissed Laufey. "And you won't be receiving them. I can tell that you didn't read the book or perhaps you have and just don't care what happens to my son."

"The chosen sire must have the child."

Laufey looked him over. "The sire was no doubt a dark elf seeing as one came to kill my son. It did not make sense until Loki revealed he was with child."

"I have been very patience, Laufey and want them back."

"Want. You _want _my child back?" The pain was becoming unbearable. "For the last time I shall not return my son go you nor any Asgardian fool for all you've done is slowly torture Loki until he was close to breaking. If I had no seen his arm turn blue he would have fallen into insanity shortly after."

"You left him to die."

"I hid him so he would be safe!" Laufey yelled angrily. "And a _fool _charges in thinking he saved a poor abandoned Jotun babe! The fool thinks the child was left to die because he was born small! The fool would not understand that a Jotun born small is good omen and highly valued! But most of all The Fool thinks that he knows all about us Jotuns when he knows _nothing_."

The last part was a low growl. Helbindi could just see how hard Laufey was trying to hold his rage back and that didn't help the pain that was taking over the King's body.

Suddenly Laufey stood and walked towards Odin. "You are unworthy of being in Jotunnhime! Unworthy of calling yourself a father to my son! Unworthy of counseling with my people and I here by cast you out Jotunnhime!"

In a blindomh light Laufey summoned all his power and threw Odin into the forced open bifrost briage casting the all father out before stumble forward clutch his stomach as pain coursed it's way throughout his body.

"Bera!"

"King Laufey!"

"..." Laufey took some breathes. "I shall return to my chambers. Helbindi take over and inform me when Frabuti and Loki's return."

"I shall but first I will help you to your bed,"

* * *

Fárbauti watched Loki pull out book after book his eyes filled with excitement. It seemed that Loki shared Laufey's love of books. Smiling Fárbauti waited until Loki dragged more out until he had a nice pile large than himself.

Fárbauti paid the bookkeeper before taking the books and placing them in his hag. Loki climbed onto his shoulder and he chuckled when Loki touched his hair.

"Come now you must be hungry."

"May we see more shops after?"

"As many as you would like."

"How much do I owe you? For the books?"

Damn that Odin!

"Nothing my child! Tis a gift and anything you heart desire I shall obtain. All you need is ask."

"Father!"

Frabuti and Loki turned to see Býleistr running towards them on his beast.

"What is it?" Father asked concerned.

"You are needed back. Now."

"Details, son."

"Tis Bera's stomach once again"

"What is wrong with Bera?" Loki asked concerned.

"No time love." Fárbauti ran to his beast pit on his helmet and climbed on. Loki slide off his shoulder so he wouldn't fly off.

"Hold on Loki. Onward!"

* * *

Laufey sat at his desk reading or trying to read some documents that needed to be taken care of. Opening another one he tried to keep his mind off the pain. As always the healers came and did what they could. Closing his eyes Laufey paused when he the doors slammed open.

"Laufey!"

The King nearly jumped out of his skin. "Damn you Fárbauti! Is it not enough I am in pain and yet you charge in here giving me a heart attack!"

Running foreword Fárbauti keeled down by his mate. "I apologize. How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as earlier. Where is Loki?"

"I am here." Loki came in from the door. "What happen Here? are you well?"

"I will be soon. Fárbauti..."

Nodding Fárbauti placed his hand over Laufey's stomach and soon a light glow suddenly the pain subsided and Laufey sighed.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome love. Now than Loki can you can go find Helbindi and tell him all is well? I need to speak with your Bera."

"Yes. Uh... Bera?" Loki sad and quickly made his way closer taking off his wolf fur and setting it aside.

"Yes?"

"Can I see you without your helmet on?"

Fárbauti chuckled. "He thought we were all bald."

"No one told me!" Loki said flustered. "And why do you wear them inside?"

"It's a tradition for us. One my Father enjoyed but I got used to it and never made to change it." Laufey said and raised his hands to remove his.

Loki's eyes widened when hair black as midnight fell from the royal helmet covering Laufey's right eye. It was uncanny just where Loki got his hair from. They looked almost similar in ways and than Loki reached out and to touched a lock.

Laufey was amused. "I used to wear it down before I mated with your Father."

"Why did you stop? It looks good on you."

"That is a story for another time."

Loki than noticed the markings. When they had come to Jotunnhime after Thor's botched coronation Laufey and others had been at the ruins and the markings had been jagged like broken ice. Now that he paid more attention he noticed that his Bere's skin was smooth and flawless like his own. So, why was the skin back there so jagged?

"What were you doing at the ruins when you first saw it was me?"

"I was casting a very old spell. I do not wish to speak of it so soon."

"I understand." Loki hugged him before leaving.

Fárbauti took off his helmet and stood. "How long have you've been ignoring the pain?"

Laufey wouldn't look at him but watched Loki run off. "Not too long."

"It must have been for our sons to be worried."

Giving an annoyed sigh Laufey looked at his mate. "Do you want your kiss now or shall we continue to talk?"

"I will take my kiss."

Their lips met and Laufey was glad he distracted his mate.

"Now about your stomach,"

Damn.

"Tis nothing. Come now we must go back to court." Laufey picked up his helmet. "There is much to do."

Reaching over Fárbauti stopped him. "Let Helbindi handle it. It will give him the training he needs to someday be King. Besides you do need rest."

"Now that I am healed I can carry on." Laufey paused and leaned back suddenly amused. "So Loki did not know of out helmets? I wonder what else he knows not of."

Taking a seat beside him Fárbauti laughed. "We shall find out soon enough. Although he loves books as do you."

"Ah... tis been awhile since I was able to read."

They looked at each other for a moment before their lips connected in a soft yet powerful kiss.

Fárbauti deepen the kiss nudging for his mate to open his mouth. obligingly Laufey did as their tongues danced tasting before Fárbauti put more force into it pulling his mate closer releasing his mouth before going for the neck making his mate moan.

"You should really lock the door first!"

They both jumped away blushing darkly as Loki came back and picked up his wolf fur before leaving giggling madly for making the two most powerful Juton jump.

* * *

**To onlymydreams: I can't tell you what's going to happen next… spoilers :D**

**To ArainHaldthin: It is heart breaking isn't it? : (. Loki I have been looking back more. Since I've been forced to type everything on my phone it's hard to do. Lol but I'm trying my best.**

**To Ynath Esrith: He is very evil here, and I like them better too!**

**To SETO-KAIBA- LIFE: No, Loki isn't carrying Thor's child, it was one of the dark elves child. Odin and Frigga are trying to get Loki back. **

**To I Know Love Hurts: Well he kinda didn't get through XD**

**To FireSenshi2: Thank you for your review! 8D **

**To Artificial Life Creator : I sent you a message lol**

**To fan girl 666: I think everyone should all march together! Poor Loki his life isn't exactly the best even though he holds the title of a prince. OMG I just had a great idea for the next chapter, woohoo! **

**To Kia: D8 I know right?**

**To lederra: lol not just yet 8D **

**To japuelinelittle: Yes, Odin using Loki, who can bare, to gain easy treaties. As for the children who knows? Maybe they do, maybe they don't. It's a dark Elf's child. **

**To Reader: Yes, good luck to them.**


	7. Chapter 7

Loki screamed loudly causing both Laufey and Fárbauti to be ripped from their sleep. Both reached for their screaming child when he suddenly blotted running right off the bed falling hard letting out a shocked gasp of pain.

"Loki!" Laufey got off the bed. "Are you hurt badly?"

Shakily panting Loki looked around slowly. "What happened?"

"You had a night terror." Laufey picked him up holding him carefully. "How is your stomach?"

"I do not know... It hurts."

Fárbauti took Loki and laid him on the bed placing his hand over his stomach concentrating his magic to see if the child was well. However he frowned. There seemed to be a spell surrounding the child.

"Loki," Fárbauti spoke seriously. "Your other children where are they?"

Suddenly Loki pushed his hand away and scrambled off the bed backing away from them looking like a cornered animal.

"Stay away from me!"

"Loki, calm yourself." Laufey spoke gently. "We just want to know if we can retrieve them for you."

"You cannot... My oldest is... is... well ... do you know of the builder?"

Fárbauti folded his arms sternly. "Loki, you do not need to fear us and we will gladly welcome your children."

Finding it hard to swallow Loki looked at them eyes dull. "Even if their beasts? And my daughter...Who is half dead?"

Laufey moved closer and careful pulled his trembling son up and held him close as he cried in the most heartbroken way sobbing out who and what had been done to his four children.

Fárbauti roared in rage and soon guards and Loki's brothers showed up running in. Helbindi ordered the guards away and Býleistr asked what had happened.

Before Laufey could answer his mate took off storming out yelling that he was going to be gone for a while. Helbindi watched than looked at Loki and than at his younger brother.

"Býleistr, bring the calming salts."

"No." Laufey's voice held pain. "No, his lain must pass. .."

"Bera, what has happened?"

Standing Laufey looked at his sons. "Odin has been taking your brother's children and turning them into beasts. Sleipnir is the eight legged horse, Jörmungandr is a serpent that was cast into the Midgardian sea, Fenrirwas lock somewhere here in Jotunnhime, and the girl... she was tossed into Helhime."

Helbindi eyes flared red in fury of the news and turned. "I shall return."

"Helbindi..." Loki's voice cried. "Helbindi... I hurt... please... the salts..."

"My sweet child..." Laufey whispered lovingly and his voice filled with heartbreak as well. "There is no healing salts to mend a broken heart."

Loki felt his heart hurting knowing it was true so he clung to Laufey, his Bera and wept until he could not anymore. Laufey held him close. His son was closer to going into insanity than he thought. All these things which a Jotun should never experience. The bonding of soul was so prsious to their kind, to be knotted with another forever, your one true soul mate.

Loki had none of that. The black markings showing just how bad his son's situation was and if they did not find a way to heal him faster than they feared the marks will only deepen.

* * *

Frigga held the book in her hands. It was a normal book for Jotunhime about growing up and mating with a soul mate, being bonded to one for eons, what should be done, how it was done, all of which she thought was how they saw a romantic thing.

To her it was horror.

According to this a Jotun could sleep with someone but to be sure not to knot the souls unless they were sure they were sould mates. Loki had become of bearing age and right away they had sent Loki to bear children. Frigga would be lying if she hadn't agreed upon it.

They had found out that Loki could bare with Eir had done a checkup and informed them that her son was a bearer. In Asgard this was a good sign, so they both agreed that Loki should be start bearing since he was the second son.

However Loki wasn't Asier, and unknowingly they were slowly killing their son. Yes, Loki had protested, but they ignored it. It was called for to insure peace. The suitors liked Loki a lot, keeping him until he was with child. They would ask for his hand and they refused. After all Loki would have to bare more.

She felt twisting guilt as she remembered when they told him.

"_Please, no! I do not wish too!" _

"_Loki, this is your duty as the second Prince of Asgard and you can bearer."_

"_It will not be so bad, my son." Frigga said smiling. "You will bring peace to us. Is that not wonderful?"_

"_Mother, please!" Loki begged. "I don't want to! Please, please, please don't make me! I am not ready!" Loki begged. "I can feel it's not right…"_

"_Enough." Odin said. "You will do as you're told."_

Loki fought them each time. Each time Loki fought back less and less with almost every child would end up dying. One by one Loki would come back and vanish from the gatekeeper and most of the times he came back without the child.

She couldn't pretend that she didn't approve because she had been the one to suggest it. She didn't know that it would kill her son but Loki did. The poor boy had screamed that it _wasn't_ right. That something was wrong during and after each child. A jotun was to mate and knot only with the soul mate. To never be with another nor bear or have another's child. Loki had four children, and each with a different father.

According to the book in her hands they raised Loki completely wrong. In every single way including affection. Jotuns need to bond with the parent, especially small born. That it was the only way to ensure a stable life. That the Bera must bond within the first few hours, that Bera must never been without the new born for at least a years, and here Frigga had nurse maids around the clock. Yes, she would hold Loki but most of the times the nursemaids did.

When a Juton baby cried it meant they were in pain and the bond can ease it. Frigga thought it was fussiness and let Loki cry it out. Babies need to be around fresh no. Loki had none and was forced to bare the heat, the little thing panting as everyone tried to cool him down. Jotuns drank cold milk to build up an immune system. Loki would wail each time warm milk touched his tongue. Jutons babies need bonding time and lots of attention.

Frigga covered her mouth at the suddenly realization.

She didn't know Loki. She knew what he looked like, his name of course, his preferred colors, black and green. But what else? What did Loki do? What did he love? Who did he love? What did she really know who her son was? What had she done to him? How much pain and suffering did they cause their poor child all his life?

Or did they even have the right to claim Loki as their son after what they did to him?

* * *

"Bera… Bera… Bera…"

Laufey looked down at his son who was curled up tightly against his chest, head tucked under his head. He had been a sleep for hours after the long night of crying. Shifting him to see if Loki was awake only to see he was still sleep. Talking in his sleep calling for comfort. Something Laufey knew his small son would denied later.

Rubbing the small Jotun's back gently Laufey looked around the window eye scanning for either his mate or son. Both of which had left suddenly last night. His youngest sat on the throne taking care of the Kingdom. He was glad at least one of his family had kept calm enough to stay what with him needing to stay with Loki, the only offering comfort he could give his son was the healing of the bond.

Loki whimpered lightly shaking. The condition was bad. However it could have been worse if Odin had been able to deliver one last cruel blow to his son such as shocking news or the bearing of this new child would have surly turned Loki insane. How insane Laufey knew not but he knew it could have ended horrifyingly. Wondering vaguely the King thought of the Fates.

Curiously got to him. Just what could have happened if he had not seen Loki's arm turn back to its natural color? Turning away the window Laufey walked out of the room, heading down the long hallways, passed the royal treasure room, into the secret passage way and down, down, down, to the room where they summoned fates.

Stopping inside the room, he covered Loki up. "You know I am here. Show yourselves."

There was cackling as three voices whispered. They knew what he wanted but they wanted to be asked first.

"Please show me what could have happened to my son."

There was a bright light and Laufey witnessed all the could have transpired.

"_I said… KNEEL…!" _

* * *

"Is it open now?" Thor hovered over Tony.

"If it was done I would tell you point break, now get away from me! I need to try and open the portal and stop coming back! Geez, we know you love your brother but give us time to open it to a point where we won't die."

Letting out a frustrated growled Thor plopped down on the couch in there. "This blasted technology takes forever!"

"HEY! We're doing are best okay? Why do you got eat some pop tarts or something."

There was a crash and Tony groaned.

Bruce chuckled lightly. "Maybe you should changes the glass doors to metal so he knows there's something there."

"You know what green bean, I like it."

* * *

"You should not have left!"

"What do you know of where I went?!" Laufey yelled back.

Helbindi sighed as the two argued. To be honest he expected this to happen, of course not with Loki in the room but his Brother didn't seem bothered. Just stood there watching eyes calculating on what was being said and their movements.

The yelling continued as it got more heated between the two mates. Suddenly there was splash of something and everyone turned to Loki who looked down seeing a pudding between his feet. No one more for a moment until Loki spoke.

"It's coming out…"

Chaos.

* * *

The royal family covered the stillborn in a moon dust and silver blanket, wrapping him lovingly in it before setting him into a crystal box and covered it. The set the crest of their family on it and cover the box in a white blanket and bowed their heads.

The patter of feet made them look up. Loki was pulling his clothes on, securing the sash at the waist and slipping on the top to cover his chest. Throwing his wolf fur on Loki pattered right out as if he didn't even give birth to a dead baby and was once again off to wander the halls.

The wolf fur swayed a little as Loki almost lost his balance and the black marks suddenly grew to his mid back almost like fire and settled there. Helbindi went to follow Loki for a good three hours until the small Juton just passed out in the garden on the snow. Picking him up he went back inside never setting his silently suffering brother down.

Hours later the royal family gathered to discuss what should happen.

"I have an idea." Fárbauti said. "But you might not agree with me."

"Speak." Laufey said looking at his mate from the side of his eye.

"We can erase his memory."

"What?!"

"Father!"

"Listen to me… only temporally. The makings are spreading and by now they should have killed him or thrown him into insanity. I suggest that we replace them slightly just until the marks turn gray and then from there we can assure his life to be stable. He made amazing progress but you all know as well as I that that if we do not do something to help Loki heal he may die."

There was a pause in the room. They all knew it was true. What other choice did they have? None. But would Loki except the change? They would ask him if he wanted to go through with such an idea. After all their weren't like other realms where the Fathers made the choice and that was it. Although Laufey did have that power as King he would never force it on his people.

Other realms, well it was their fault for trespassing. After all they had an image to uphold.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here…"

They all turn to Loki who was coming out of a horrible sleep tears running down his face. The poor thing didn't even know because he looked surprised when he felt his face and wiped them away trying to get them to stop but to no avail.

"My son," Fárbauti said taking him from his brother. "What you heard it to help heal you. Will you allow me to do this?"

Loki's eyes were dim. The pain and memories almost unbearable. "Yes.. I except."

A spell started to be chanted as Loki closed his eyes feeling his Father's magic surround him in a powerful yet warm light. Slowly he felt the pain, the images, the terror falling away. The memories falling like rain. How strange. They were almost like a moving picture as a bright light became brighter engulfing his vision.

Right before they all vanished a single thing came to mind.

_Thor… Brother…_

* * *

The skies darkened suddenly and Steve looked at the Thunderer. "Thor? Are you alright?"

Thor looked to the skies heart suddenly heavy. "…Loki?"

Something was horribly wrong.

"STARK! OPEN THE PROTAL NOW, I AM GOING TO JUTONHIM NOW!"

Tony yelled as Thor stormed his way in and slammed the button opening a blue portal that was so bright they all cover their eyes but Thor being stuibborn and hot headed roared and jumped into the blinding light and soon the god was gone.

"So who wants to tell Pirate Fury Thor just jumped into a portal to possibly find his baby brother?"

* * *

**To Reader: Night lol.**

**To FireShenshi2: Thanks for the love! ,)**

**To SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: Well Odin did seem to think one could raise an Jotun like an Asier. We see how that's going. Odin is something else I tell you.**

**To lederra: Ah, yes, my grammer mistakes, I know. I try to catch them as often as possible, and I got over all my stories chapters like five times. Sadly I still miss some, sorry about that. **

**To Calen Linatasse: Loki was aborting the babies because he didn't want them to be changed into beasts and figured it was a far more less painful than let Odin get hold of them. Ah, thank you! I like them as a loving couple with spats in between :D**

**To fan girl 666: I agree! That image is the most adorable thing! And yes Farbauti got his chance at last! Laufey don't play games when it comes to his children. And yes he did cast him out and I thought since Laufey is King he can cast whoever he well pleases out including the All Mightly All Fahter. **

**To jaquelinelittle: Treated well their not sadly TToTT**

**To Thay-Logyn: mYou English is good my friend! And thank you for that it makes me so happy, and yes they are so cute. Hugs and Kisses too you too! : )**

**To Lolita Madness: All your questions will be answered in the following chapters, and yes, I get tired of that two with Loki's brothers in other stories. I like them all getting along. Not that the stories as bad I just like the refreshing sound of the unknown lives of the Frost Giants.**


	8. Chapter 8

Yawning Loki stretched as he woke up and rolled onto his stomach and looked up to see the window above the bed frame at the window. The sun was about to rise. Standing up he pushed his hair back and leaned over and kissed his Bera's cheek before doing the same to his Father.

"Tis morning," He smiled and walked to the foot of the bed and summoned the ice stairs running down them.

Running to the bathroom Loki summoned the stairs and ran up them to the sink and pulled on the faucet turning on the water and ran to the towel rack and pulled a wash cloth down and tossed it into the sink as the cold water tuned hot. Laufey came into the bathroom and washed his face with the wash cloth, Loki using the corner at the same time.

When drying his face Loki would use another towel before climbing down the ice stairs that disappeared as he took each step. In the room he walked to the closet and moved his arms apart willing the doors to open which they did and rushed in as his parents followed behind. Dressing in his fresh clothes Loki rushed out and grabbed his wolf fur before running up more stairs to the dresser where Bera was brushing out his hair before giving two simple brush to Loki's matching hair twice before setting the brush aside and lifting his helmet/crown and the hair flowed up like water into the helmet before it was placed on Laufey's head cover it completely.

Loki braided his hair back with strands handing on either side of his face. Grabbing the silvering band that he was his version of with beautiful traces of moon dust Loki placed it on his forehead and it the ends settled on his ears. Standing up he tossed on his wolf fur.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Father are you ready?"

They looked over to see him sleeping on a chair.

"Fárbauti!"

"Father!"

"What?! Ah… Ah, yes, shall we?"

Frowning Laufey picked up Loki and set him on his mate's shoulder. "Why are you tired? And do not drop our child."

"I came in late and bear got rest." Fárbauti yawned. "I won't drop him, will I my son?"

"Well, you did once," Loki laughed and kissed his cheek. "But I was fine."

"One time, I dropped you one time and you landed on the bed."

"You tripped at the door and he flew to the bed!" Laufey hissed.

"Ah, such a lovely morning to anger your Bera, isn't it?"

Laughing Loki held on until the got to the eating room where he took his seat and soon his brothers showed and he hugged them both. Sitting down in their places they ate and talked about the plans of the day. Loki's meal was slightly made different form his family's. It was because normal food upset his stomach. Why? Well he wasn't sure.

"What are your plans, Loki?" Helbindi asked.

"The Library," He said dreamily.

"Of course. You'll become a book soon if you keep reading so much!" Helbindi laughed. "My friends began to doubt I have a second brother."

"Then shall I visit you the next time you go to the towns? I heard the book keep has new books."

Chuckling Helbindi took a drink form his goblet. "Only if Bera agree for I swear I will not lose you."

"Is no one going to forget that?"

They all laughed.

* * *

The sky suddenly opened in the skies of Alfhime as all looked up wondering what it could be when something or rather someone came hurtling out of the blue and white portal and came crashing down into the river causing a giant wave soaking the two royal sons of the King.

The oldest got closer when someone popped out of the water gasping for air. "BY ODIN'S BEARD!"

"Odinson?" The Prince said surprised but his voice still calm and steady. "How did you come to our world?"

Thor turned and trudged out of the river armor and cape completely soaked. He pushed his hair out of his face and looked around for a moment.

"It seems by target was off." Thor looked at the two princes who were still standing gracefully dispit being dreanched. "Forgive me. I was not heading here to Alfhime."

"All is forgiven. Prince Thor, where did you come from?"

"From Midgard. I was trying to get to Jotunhime."

This made the too look at each other. "Jotunhime? Why would you go there?"

"They have my brother, Loki. I must get bring him home with me." Thor began to walk more as the two followed behind. "Tell me, friends, is there a way to Jotunhim from here?"

"I fear not. However I believe if you call to your gate keeper he will take you home."

"Right... Himdall!"

There was a flash of light and Thor found himself back on the normal way home and soon he was on soild ground. Hair now dry from the ride he looked at the gatekeeper who was impassive as always.

"Tell me, do you see my brother?"

"No. The Jotuns use magic to hide most of their land from my sight. The only place I see it the bridge and the ruins. Nothing more, nothing less."

Heart falling Thor looked at the door that lead to Jotunhime. "Have you've heard nothing from Loki?"

"No, Prince."

"Open the portal."

"Stop!"

Thor turned around. "Do not stop me, Father! I must go to Loki! OPEN THE GATES!"

"Thor, how did you get here?"

"Midgard. Open the gate."

"I forbid you to go."

Turning to the King Thor growled. "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM GOING TO MY BROTHER!"

"He is not your brother. He is a Jotun."

"Jotun or not, he is still my brother! If you do not open the gate I will find another way."

"Heimdall open the gate to Midgard." Odin said and the gate Keeper did. "When you calm down you may return Thor."

"CURSE YOU OLD FOOL!"

A few second later Thor landed in the pool on top of Stark Tower knocking all the water out.

* * *

Flipping the page of the book Loki sat next to Bera reading quietly as the court went on. The book were interesting and captured his attention. As he read on there was a sudden mummering going on and pausing in the middle of the book Loki looked up see see two figured approaching the King's Throne.

"Loki."

The small Juton looked up at his Bera.

"Go find Helbindi and stay with him."

"Yes, Bera."

Closing his book Loki pulled his wolf hood over his face eye able to see out from the eyes of the old beast and stood jumping off the seat and taking off passed Father and well out of sight from the two Asiers.

Outside in the snow Loki pushed back the hood. Looking back he wondered if he should go back but decided against it. Everything was still knew although for the past three weeks he had been living here since he had woken up.

His family had explained that they had, upon his agreement, erased all his memories for the time being, and slowly Loki had been meeting others, enjoying his life. Despite not remembering anything he instantly knew who they were. Bera, Father, Brothers. Eating was a little difficult with normal foods however he was told it was because his stomach had been damaged.

It must have been true because he was sore his lower half. For the first night Loki slept in his room tired form waking, until he started having images flashing in his mind. Night terrors that last until he woke up and just as he opened his eyes the images vanished and Loki could never remember what they were but the fear was real.

So he snuck into his parent's room as childish as it was and expected to be kicked out. However they welcomed him, even to the point of knowing it was what he needed. Sometimes when the night came to retire to their rooms, Bera would scoop him up and they we head to bed.

Jumping onto a bench Loki eyes widened a little before he smirked a little covering his mouth trying to laugh and then jumped off the bench running towards Helbindi who was trying and horribly failing to flirt with a love interest. One Loki knew his Brother had been trying to court for years. Or at least that what Blysiter had said.

Quickly jumping and grabbing onto his brother's leg he climbed up until he reached his shoulded in reacord time. He could at least help out since everyone found his cute.

"Loki?" Helbinid said. "I thought you were inside."

"I missed you." Loki pressed his cheek to Helbindi's.

The other Jotun smiled happily. "Helbindi, this is your brother? He's so sweet!"

"Thank you. Loki this is Brui, Buri this is Loki."

"It is nice to meet you." Loki said still keeping his check to his brother's. "You as lovely as my brother has says you are."

"Oh? He has talked about me?"

"Very much so."

Buri turned away blushing. "I see."

Loki kicked Helbindi and gave him a look. 'Go on, than!'

"Ah, Buri. I mean," Helbindi cleared his throat. "Brui, will you join my family and I for dinner?"

Smiling Brui nodded. "Yes, I would like that."

"Excellent! Well, than shall we go for a walk?"

"Yes, I would like that."

"Loki will you join us?" Helbindi said.

"Yes. May we stop at the book keep?"

Laughing Helbindi agreed and the three left to the market.

* * *

"Yeah, okay, Thor… I know you really want to get to the freezing death place and all, but this is the fifth time you're going to be jumping into the portal most likely daddy dearest is going to send you back again."

"Your words are true Man of Iron, however I must try. Son of Banner the Portal." Thor said ready to jump into the blue and white swirls Once again.

And Once again was thrown back to Midgard.

* * *

Laufey watched as the dressing servants dressed Loki in his new royal clothing, mostly moon dust silver for the cloth parts, three gold bands from the top of the shoulder to above the elbow. They placed a gold banded on his leg that was supposed to go above his knee but was to big and Loki pulled it to his mid tigh where it stayed.

Oh his mate wouldn't be happy about that.

Next gold bracelets that had a ring that slipped onto each middle and had fine silver cloth that covered his hands and connected to said bracelets. Earrings were next and Loki hissed slightly as they pirced his ears and rubbed them a little as they healed up quickly, the three small hoops hanging lovely on his son.

With on last touch of the Loki's crown, which was more like head band since Loki refused to wear anything on his head because of his wolf fur, was placed on him and now he looked like a true Jotun Prince.

"Bera, what do you think?"

"You looked wonderful." Laufey got on his knee to seen him closer. "Shall we go show your Father?"

"Yes." Loki climbed onto the offered hand and was able to hope on his Bera's shoulder. "Do you think he will approve of this?"

"No." Laufey said as the small Jotun lowered his leg where the band rested on his mid-thigh. "You might have to convince him you are not a child or he might take if off you the moment you sleep."

Loki smiled as he laughed and heard the sounds of children playing. "Bera, set me down, quickly!"

Laufey helped him down following his small son as he ran fast to the where the children were playing, skating on the ice. Loki had always liked playing with the children. He got to the edage of the frozen lake and coaked the children off to play with him. Running away and leaping in the air, however the children seemed to be getting better because they cought him a few times.

Soon there was a good small army of snow giants before the kids went back to playing on the ice, skatting, jumping, tricks, all well Loki stayed at the eadge and it dawned on Laufey that Loki had no idea how to skate on the ice.

'Of course he wouldn't.' Laufey thought. "There is not frozen ice in Asgard.'

Walking forward he leaned down and pushed Loki slowly onto the ice and Loki tensed. "It is like walking. Trust you ice magic and it will lead you."

Loki went flying right into a mound of snow.

"Loki!"

The small Jotun peeked out. "I am alright! Maybe not too much magic, I think."

"Perhaps not."

There was a flash of light and both of them looked at the palace. "Bera, I thought you had not anymore duites today."

"I do not. Loki, will you fetch your Father for me and tell him to meet me in the palace."

"Yes, Bera."

Loki grabbed the wolf hood and pulled it over his face and soon took off into the snow.

When Laufey entered the Palace he didn't expect to be hit with lightening.

* * *

**To Reader: Thank you once again to the review.**

**To SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: He knows their gone for a reason and that he agreed, but other than that he remembers nothing.**

**To onlymydreams: Thank you I liked it too :D**

**To fan girl 666: Frigga is always the perfect Mother but when I dug more into it, I thought that she wouldn't know how to raise a Jotun so she thought it would be okay to raise him Asier since he looked like one. Go Thor! **

**To jaquelinelittle: lol Thor has no idea who to work toaster let alone a portal lol. **

**To Kaisha Shirori: Thank you for liking it, I'm really glad. **


	9. Chapter 9

Loki ran half way across the grounds when there was a second flash of light. Throwing back the hood he watched as something seemed to be falling form the sky and landed in the snow. Running towards it he saw someone climbing out and yelling about the freezing cold.

For a second Loki could only stare at this person who was obviously from Asgard. Soon red and blue eyes looked onto each other and the world paused for a moment and then suddenly the Asier jumped up grinning like a fool.

"LOKI!"

"What?!" Loki yelped as the other ran towards him. "Wait, stay away Asgardian!"

"What? Brother it is I, Thor!"

"I know you not! Go back to the Golden Realm Asier, we want you not in our lands."

"But Loki-"

The Joutn pulled his hood down and took off into the snow vanishing among the white. Thor tried to following but couldn't see where Loki was. Stopping he heard a loud clap of Thunder and turned to the palace.

As far as he knew only he himself could wield Thunder and one other. "Farther…"

* * *

Laufey fell back hard hissing as the pain shot through his body from the where the lightening hit. Looking up he growled at the Asgardian.

"You dare attack me in my own home?" Laufey hissed standing. "What brings you back here, Odin?"

The All-Father stood there something with him, and he walked forward. "That was for throwing me out like a commoner. Now than, you have something I want and I have something you want."

"My son is not a thing," Laufey folded his arms. "There is nothing you can trade for him."

"Not even this?"

Red eyes widened slight at the sight of the Casket of Ancient Winters. A treasure well lost after the great battle. Something his Father held strong in the their armies years ago and also what brought this beautiful land to its knees and that day his son had been stolen.

"You wish to trade the Casket for my son? I believe both belong to me and I have no intension on handing Loki over."

"You barely know him."

"I know him better than you and you will have to strike me dead before you even get close enough to my son."

"So be it."

Odin raised his spear and Laufey summoned his swords ready to fight when something came flying out of the air hitting the spear hard nearly knocking it down. A figure landed followed by Loki who had jumped in from somewhere and turned to run to Laufey who scooped him up and was ready to fight Odin for the small Jotun.

"Thor!" Odin yelled in rage. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I have heard the thunder and came to stop you." Thor said angrily.

"You know not of what you speak, boy. Move."

"I will not. Himedall! This will cause a danger to the realm if you do not bring us back now."

In a flash they were gone and Loki looked at Laufey. "Bera?"

Laufey looked at him. "Yes?"

"The Asier Prince knew my name and called me brother."

"Did he?"

Loki nodded and curled up to him. "Yes… It hurt for some reason."

* * *

When Fárbauti slammed the doors open it made his mate and son jump and ignoring Laufey normal yelling at him and something about a heart attack he embraced his love tightly. After hearing of what had occurred and that Laufey had been struck by lightning it had made his heart drop not knowing if Laufey was alright or not.

Kissing the side of his head since he was crushing his mate in his arms he began to talk to him in an old language. Their small son wiggled out of the hold and bowed leaving them alone and off to seek out his brothers.

"Fárbauti, I am fine. Nothing more than a little burn."

"Little burn, you speak as if it was just in passing when it could have been worse"

"Do not fear, love, I am alright."

For a few moments Fárbauti didn't move but eventually did so they could look in each other's eyes which lead to something more than just kissing.

* * *

"What have you've done, boy?!"

"What have I done? You are the cause of me losing my brother! AGAIN! I FINALLY FOUND HIM AND ONLY HAVE A BRIFE MOMENT WITH HIM!"

"You know not what is happening therefore-"

"You mean Loki's children?!" Thor interrupted his face red with anger. "After you swore you would stop that insane idea and I come to find it has been happening without my notice? That you put a spell on Loki so he could not tell that the bearings happened after I confronted you the first time?! How dare you continue that when you knew how Loki felt about it!"

"It is his duty as the second prince-"

"AND IT WAS MINE AS HIS BROTHER TO STOP WHICH HE DID NOT ENJOY!"

There was silence before Odin tapped his spear on the ground. "I shall cast you out again."

"Then I shall continue to return." Thor growled before a light flashed and he was gone.

* * *

Going through the family library Loki pulled out a book and saw something. It looked like a little crack in the wall. Moving some books away he pulled open a secret compartment and inside lay a book. Waving his hand he shrank it to his size and pulled it out and looked at it. There was no tittle. Nothing at all. Opening it Loki saw handwriting.

"A journal?" Loki said out loud opening it. "My Bera's journal?"

It was old, worn from use and it seemed no one had bothered touching it for years. Finding a nice chair to sit in Loki read the first page. It was about when his Bera had been going to see of the realms, how he was the oldest of five and the only Bera, and his brother's had been sires. They all got along well enough, little fights here and there. The dates were often a month apart as if just updating.

A passage caught his eye.

One sounded sweet about his Father's attempts of courting his Bera.

"What are you reading?"

Loki jumped falling off the chair. "Ouch!"

"Loki!" Helbindi scooped him up. "Are you alright?"

"More or less… How did you sneak up on me?"

"I called your name thrice before getting closer. It is almost dinner time and we are waiting."

"I'm sorry. I guess I was so much into reading that time passed me by." Loki tucked the book away in his satchel for later. "Is Buri joining us to dinner?"

"Yes, she is." Helbindi grinned. "I hope to make a good impression."

"You will. She likes you anyways, Brother." Loki said climbing onto his shoulder. "Do you think she's the one? Or are you curious about her because she is one of the few females Jotuns?"

Chuckling Helbindi patted him on his head. "You know before us when our Bera and Father were young it was the opposite. More female Jotuns than males but sadly they all sides with- Never mind."

"Sided with who?" Curiosity caught hold of Loki. "Who? Tell me what happened."

"How about you help me with the dinner and I'll tell some of the story later."

"Very well."

The two left the Library going down the long hall. Loki's mind wondering about the story and the events from earlier. The Asier Prince… Thor was it? Yes, that was his name, was somehow familiar. There was just something about him. After he had took off from where the Prince had appeared trying to get away from him when he heard thunder clash and then saw the Asier going towards the Palace so he rounded and headed that way instead of going to his father.

Both had arrived only seconds after each other and to his shock the Prince wasn't on the All Father's side and according to the tales Thor Odinson was supposed to be completely loyal, yet he was there stopping the All Father and seemed extremely angry at him for coming to Joutinhime and threatening them.

Helbindi opened the door to the royal dining hall, the one for guests, not the family one, and walked in greeting his family and noticed the lack of their Bera. Loki stood up on his shoulder looking around for him since the small brother had gotten extremely attached to their parents and often became anxious when not knowing the location of either of them.

"Prince Helbindi, it is good to see you." Buri said bowing a little. "And hello Prince Loki."

"Hello Buri, I'm glad you could come and join us for dinner."

"A pleasure to meet you again, Buri." Loki said a hint of nerves in his voice. "Excuse me."

Helbindi set Loki down on his chair and looked at his current interest. "How have you've been?"

"Well, thank you." Buri smiled when the Prince pulled out the chair for her. "How have you've been?"

The rest Loki didn't hear as he climbed onto Býleistr's shoulder looking around. Still no sign of Bera nor Father. They could be a little late. Yet Helbindi had said that he was late so shouldn't Bera and Father be here too? Yes. Yes they should be.

"What's wrong Loki?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm just waiting." Loki said his voice giving away a clear sign of nervousness.

"They only stepped away for a moment to check on something. They'll be back soon."

The calmed his nerves somewhat but honestly seeing the Asier King and Prince had upset him although the reasons where unclear. Soon the doors opened and Laufey came in and greeted them curtly before picking up Loki and told them they would return later.

* * *

Fárbauti rode his beast along with some of his best men over the frozen ice land searching for the pulls of magic. It was well hidden and the only thing they had to go on was a polar bear's nose. The bear had been sniffing the land since his smallest son had had his memories locked away for the time being. A day ago the bear had come back from picking up a pull of magic in a barren place.

So he marched them onward to the place and waited as the bear continued to sniff around searching before coming to a halt and growing digging at the snow. Dismounting his beast Fárbauti walked over and placed his hand on the ground when the bear moved away.

A hidden door.

A simple spell opened it. Whoever set it obviously never expected anyone to find this place. When the stairs opened they checked for traps before slowly heading down. They heard a loud growling from a room.

It was dark, murky a truly forsaken place. Fárbauti continued on as the growl continued to get louder. Right before they came to the door the growl turned into a bark that was cut short by a painful whimpering noise.

Pushing the doors opened door open Fárbauti saw a great wolf, which was basically smaller than their wolves, tied down with knotted string on the floor flat on his stomach and a large sword that a buried in his snout and stuck within the ice, fresh blood pouring on the floor form the wound.

"Fenrir Lokison."

The wolf's eyes widened hopefully, tail wagging.

"I am your grandparent. I came to set you free and that I may take you back to your Bera."

Fenrir whined looking at the string and the sword as if to say it was no use, that he could not be free from this horrible prison.

Walking forward Fárbauti looked at the strings. Concentrating he began to unknot the strings of magic pulling them off like layers one right after another. This took almost a whole day to do. When the dark of the night came the strong broke and all the Jotun jumped on the wolf to keep him from moving and his grandson cried out desperately wanting to know why they would not let him up.

"I need to pull the sword out, my grandchild. Be brave for they shall hurt."

The wolf closed his eyes being perfectly still as the so called grandparent took hold of the hilt and muttered a spell that eased some of the pain when suddenly the word was on fire as the sword was pulled out in one swift move. Whimpering and trashing Fenrir willed the pain away to no avail when there was muttering and the wound soon started to closes, the gaping holes on the top and the bottom of his snout and his tongue also.

Sitting up after he was healed Fenrir looked at Jotun ears up in questioning. "You Bera, or as you call him, your mother, is my son. Which means you are my grandchild. Now than come and eat some food for I am sure you are hungry and I shall explain to you what has happened since you last saw you parent."

Fenrir let them take him up to the surface as they he explained and he snorted at the mention of the all father but listened well. The part about his mother being a Jotun surprised him slightly but then again his mother always shad a far different scent than a Asier. It was almost amazing that no one else figured it out considering the signs.

Or maybe that's why they mocked his Mother when they felt the need to.

"Child let me check your mind to see if you need further healing."

Fenrir let him wagging his tail happily now that he was free. The hands where soothing as the magic formed over his mind. Once it stopped the hands were back to the same roughness as a warrior would have.

"Hm, your body cannot be turned back to normal. Your mind is more like an actually wolf's now but you do retain that Loki is you mother and who hurt you. You can understand words. Would you like to see your Mother?"

Fenrir whimpered head down.

"I know child. He will regain his memories once he is healed." Fárbauti nodded.

Wagging his tail Fenrir looked egger.

"Well than before we head home why don't you run around? I am sure you long to stretch your legs."

"Awooooo….!" Fenrir howled as he ran as fast as he could out into the world.

* * *

Loki stood next to his bear as they waited. "Where did Father go?"

"Too return something. He should be back any moment."

They waited a short while longer before the group of Jutons began to appear out of the mist. Loki waved as they got closer, His Father grinning proudly at whatever he did before suddenly a large wolf, well large to Loki came bounding up and proceeding to knock him down cuddle and licking his face whimpering happily.

Confused and slightly unsure Loki pushed the Wolf away a little and looked into the eyes. Something pained him as tears flowed down. He didn't know what it was but he was happy, sad, confused all at the same time.

Later that night Loki slept in his room with the wolf curled up around him.

Laufey looked on happily. Loki may not have known why he was bonded with his heart knew perfectly well that it was his son. Watching for a few moments more he walked in and covered them before leaving and heading back to his chambers, stopping by to apologize to his other sons and Helbindi's interest in the female Jotun.

Helbindi nodded and Býleistr pardoned himself leaving the room as well before looking at him. "Don't worry much about the dinner, Bera. It seems he had more of a chance to talking with her without us there. So was Father successful?

"Yes, he was. Loki's reunited with one child, however finding the other may prove more difficult."

"I see. Well, than I bid you a goodnight. I need to get Helbindi's babbling nonsense out of my mind."

"Good night."

Laufey turned and back to his chambers and headed inside. Changing for the night he was ready to rest since he had so much to do tomorrow. Falling asleep he was abruptly awaked by his mate who seemed to think it was a good idea to flop down on the bed. Once the familiar frame was against his back did Laufey slip back into sleep.

"Laufey,"

"Hm?"

"Laufey,"

Growling Luafey tried to ignore him.

"Laufey!"

"What?!" Laufey snapped sitting up.

"The Odinson is standing in our room.."

Sure enough there stood Thor Odinson.

* * *

**To Anastarcianott: Here you go! **

**To Lolita Madness: I'm so glad you love it! ;) **

**To SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: lol It wasn't Thor ;) **

**To fan girl 666: They do need to come to some sort of peace, and hopefully soon.**

**To Kaisha Shiori: Loki is cute, isn't he? Helbindi's interested in a female Jotun named Buri. Sorry about the spelling.**

**To ArinaHaldthin: Although Loki is a rnomal size in Asgard he's small and cute in Jotunhime, lol**

**To Thay Logyn: Bera for the Frost giants means Mother. Bera=Mother. **

**To jaquelinelittle: I mentioned in a previous chapter that Thor had regained his powers and hammer but Odin keeps tossing him back to Midgard because Thor wants to get Loki back. **


	10. Chapter 10

Tony, Bruce, Erik and Jane all stood around as once again Thor went to the portal ready to jump in to go back to Jotuhhime once again. This time they had made him stay for a few days to rest but of course he was determined to find his brother.

So they sent him back trying to get a more stable landing for him. So when Thor crash landed inside a room hitting his head hard enough on a damn block of ice he passed out. After so many hours he finally regained conscious and rubbed the back of his head where the hit had been. Looking around he saw the giant ice block had had landed on and there was a good size break in it.

Rubbing his head a little Thor stood up and took out a light stone and walked down the dark hall looking for a door or something. It was freezing so at least he was in the right realm. Soon he got to two large doors. Putting the stone into his pocket the place going dark again he thanked Loki in his mind. His brother had enchanted that stones many years ago and had asked him to carry it at all times just in case.

Setting his hands on the doors he pushed them open enough to walking to the gigantic room. That was amazingly grand he admitted and took about a good twenty paces before noticing two Jotuns on a bed and one of them was awake looking at him in shock.

In the words of his friend Tony the son of Stark 'Shit.'

"Laufey." The Jotun said.

Laufey? Where? Thor looked around for the King.

"Laufey." The Jotun said more firmly.

Thor still couldn't see the King anywhere.

"Laufey!"

"What?!"

"The Odinson is standing in our room…"

Eyes widening Thor took looked at the now both who were staring at him. "You look like Loki."

Laufey sat up. "More like he looks like me, Odinson. How did you get in here?"

Knowing he be carefully he turned and pointed to the door. "Through there."

"You got into our realm, our palace, and our room by walking through our closet?" Fárbauti said standing up.

"That was a closet?" Thor turned and looked at it. "I fear I may have broken something in there."

Standing Laufey glared at him. "What do you want?"

"First I wish to apologize for my Father's rash action and also to come and say that I truly regret my actions of coming here and killing your people."

"Because after you found out just what Loki is?" Laufey questioned eyes still hard.

"No. Because it was a foolish thing I did and there is no excuse to make it right." Thor said and continued to stare. "You look so much like Loki."

Trying hard not to rolling his eyes Laufey looked at this Asier. He words were spoken true and he was sorry for what he did, and in the back of his mind the Jotun King wanted to thank this fool because he reunited him with his lost son. If they hadn't come than he may have never know Loki.

"Loki looks like me."

"Tell us, Odinson," Fárbauti interrupted. "Is it true that you keep jumping through realms because the All Father cast you of Asgard?"

"He's cast me out about twenty eight times now. However I finally made it here."

"Why?" Laufey asked. "Too take Loki back to Odin?"

"Never. I came for my Brother."

"He is not your brother," Laufey said folding his arms.

"Maybe not by blood, however we grew up together, played together, and fought together and I love him now as much as I ever did before I knew of his blood and well after."

The two Jotuns looked at each other before Lafuey sighed deeply. "He dreams of you… sometimes calls for you in his sleep."

"I ask you, King Laufey, let me speak with my brother." Thor said stepping forward.

"No." Frabuti said. "He knows you not. My child's memories have been locked away."

"Why?" Thor growled.

"Because of the miscarriage he had nearly broke his mind."

Now the Odinson looked shocked. "He was with child?"

"Another treaty your Father said."

They watched as the golden Prince tried to hold his anger in, only to fail and flip over their dressed and Fárbauti grumbled that he should just bolt the dressers down and Laufey looked out the window noticing the dark clouds gathering.

"You should control you anger."

"You talk like Loki too."

Rubbing his temples Laufey looked at him. "I will leave you to talk Fárbauti,"

"What?" His mate and the Odinson said.

"I shall return. Do not kill each other and when I come back I will tell you if you may or may not see my son."

* * *

Walking into the room Laufey looked at the bed. Loki was sleeping peacefully, his son Fenrir was on the bed taking up half and was laying around his Bera protectively. The wolf looked up wagging his tail happily greeting him.

Petting his grandchild on the head he took a seat on the bed and rubbed Loki's back gently before checking the black markings. Not as thick as before but still bad to fear for Loki's sanity. Bringing the Odinson in to meet with him would not be the best idea. However the Asier looked had raw emotion that showed he clearly cared deeply about Loki.

Loki opened his eyes blinking slowly and rolled over looking at him smiling and stood up and Laufey held his son up feeling the bond began. Although as much time as they spent together the bond wasn't complete. He wondered if it will ever be complete and could only hope since it was already amazing the bond was able to take despite it thinning every time they parted.

Fenrir got into it nuzzling Loki happily making Laufey laughed. "Take good care of him my grandchild for his soul is walking on a thin line."

Fenrir nodded and then trotted off down the hall. Wondering where he was going Laufey continued to rub Loki's back as he slept. It seemed tonight no nightmares came or Loki would have come to their chambers. Of course they didn't mind. Loki was ill and need help healing and the bond was one way to keep him grounded rather than going through this one his own.

Odin was truly the monster for doing this to his small son. It still amazed him that Loki hadn't gone into insanity or taken his own life years ago. Something must have helped him to keep the small Jotun from falling into such a state.

Something? No. Someone.

'The Odinson?' Laufey thought. 'Could it be?'

The last that the All Fool was there Loki had saw the Odinson and said it had hurt to see him. Could it be that it hurt Loki because his missed the Prince without knowing who he was? Yes, that had to be it. The two had bonded as brother therefore Loki must have been loyal to him. If that was true than just maybe there could be a chance of healing Loki faster.

Fenrir came back in licking his lips and Laufey looked at him. "Ah, you went to eat?"

Nodding the wold hopped onto the bed. The wolf was large. Large for the other races of the realms but here Fenrir was the normal height for a wolf. Standing he kissed Loki's head gently earning a sleepy embrace before laying his son down and covering him.

"I shall see you tomorrow and you as well Fenrir."

When Laufey walked back into the room he noticed that the Odinson was gone and his mate seemed quite pleased with himself.

"What did you do?" Laufey said concerned.

"I told him that if he could find and return Loki's children he may see him. He told me that Hela was impossible to retrieve as well all know but he will look for Loki's children for Loki's sake but not for us and he also said he will bring us something to as to show a sign of good will."

"It seems that Odin and his son do not see eye to eye anymore."

"Indeed." Fárbauti sat down. "I wonder what changed him so."

"I know not. Let us sleep for I have much to do tomorrow."

"I had a good rest."

Thinking for a moment Laufey decided to play a jest on his mate as he got in bed and pulled the sheets up. "Oh, and Loki is the Odinson's mate."

"WHAT?!"

It would take a good half a day later who Fárbauti to realize the jest and another half day of his two full grown sons laughing about it before he got over it.

* * *

Helbindi was done training the warriors for the day. He had deemed them well today so he sent them as on their way as soon as it was high noon. Walking back out of the training grounds he saw Loki on Fenrir and they were heading our form the library. Now that Fnerir had arrived he had wanted to be carrying Loki around anywhere and sometimes when Loki's legs needed a break he would let his son, or the wolf since Loki didn't know, carrying him.

However Helbindi thought that deep down Loki knew. "Loki!"

"Brother," Loki said as Fenrir made a beeline for him. "Are you not with the warriors today?"

"I was with them. They did such a grand job today I sent them off for the rest of the day."

"How nice." Loki smiled. "What will you do know?"

"To be honest I do not know."

There was a look in Loki's eyes as he looked up hopefully at him. "Will you take me to the towns?"

Chuckling Helbindi folded his arms. "To the book keeps?"

Flushing a little Loki nodded. "Yes,"

"Well than," Helbindi started to walk to the castle. "Let us ask Bera if I may take you. I have a few things I would like to get as well."

Fenrir followed beside Helbindi wagging his tail and Loki looked forward. "Helbindi?"

"Yes?"

"How come you and Blysiter can leave the palace as you please but I cannot?"

"Remember what we told you, Loki? Helbindi said frowning. "You are not all the way well yet. I can however assure you that as soon as you are you may go when you please. As long as you inform Bera first or he might go insane."

"Do you inform him when you leave?"

"Yes."

"What if he says no?" Loki asked frowning in confusion.

Helbindi looked at him wondering what he meant before understanding. Loki may not remember but feelings and the body did not forget. Odin but have told Loki no or that he couldn't do something numerous times.

"If he says 'no' than he would tell me why. The reasons are normally good ones."

"I see… Helbindi?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something wrong with me?" Loki said softly.

"No."

"I'm small."

"You were born small. A good omen, very rare and important. I believe with you there are…. two more small born Jotuns."

"More?" Loki looked at him shocked. "Where?"

"Around our realm." Helbindi stopped walking. "Would you like to meet them? I bet you would feel better and they would love to meet their Prince."

"Really?" Loki said excitedly. "Today in the towns?"

"No. I'll talk to Bera and Father about it. I believe it is time we have a feast with you."

"It sounds wonderful!"

"Yes, it is. Now than let us race, you can have Fenrir aid you." Helbindi took off as fast as he could.

"You cheat! Fenrir let us show him what you can do!"

'Awoooooooooo…!'

* * *

Frigga walked with Lady Sif into the throne room of the King of the Frost Giants. She walked head held high down the long carpet that lead her right to the King. He looked at her impassively. Standing behind him was the head of the Army guard, Fárbauti. She knew that meaning of the name which was Cruel Striker, his eyes hard.

"King Laufey." Frigga said calmly.

"Queen Frigga." Laufey said. "What brings you here?"

"You know why. I wish to speak with you alone."

"My Queen!" Sif gasped shocked.

Laufey considered this for a moment. "Very well. Fárbauti."

The Head of the guard bowed and walked out from behind him. "Everyone but the King and Queen Frigga out."

The Jouns obeyed but Sif was reluctant to oblige. "My Queen-"

"Go. All will be well."

"…Yes, Queen Frigga."

Once the doors closed Laufey looked at her. "You are not getting Loki back."

She folded her hands. "I raised him as mine and I was there for everything, his first steps, words, singing… Loki is my son and I love him dearly."

Laufey looked at her for a moment before taking off his crown letting his hair fall. "Really?"

She tensed up in shock but hid it well enough she thought seeing that Loki looked a lot like Laufey when the King wasn't wearing his crown.

"Yes."

"So you were there? Are you sure?" Laufey questioned. "Or was it the nursemaids? I hear in Asgard that when royals have a child they have a good handful of nursemaids to watch them."

"That is true and I am sure you have someone who takes care of the child when need be."

"No." Laufey said and leaned to to rest his hand on his chin. "We do not. Us Beras keep our children with us until they are ready to be on their own. A bonding process must be made."

Frigga stood up a little straighter. "What of court?"

"The child comes with us, we rarely part from our children for we need that bond and do not leave the child alone or in another's arms."

"What if the child becomes orphaned?" Frigga said. "It is said that they are killed."

Laufey smirked a little. "Killed? Such tales you Asier say about us Jotuns. If the child is left along with none to care for it than a kin takes them in and raises them as their own and if there is no kin another family will offer them a home."

Frigga looked at him. "You missed most his life, I was there and I want my son back."

"Loki is my son and he will not be leaving with you nor anyone else. If that is all you are here for than you may leave."

"You did not hold him as I did." It was a low blow, Frigga knew that.

"And you did? Because according to his markings no one held him enough. I am sure you nursemaids did not hold him much and I am sure you held him only when needed otherwise continued your duties as the queen. After all he must have wailed much when the goat milk touched his tongue for it was warm. And when he was a child did you punish him because he would wait for his food to cool before eating it? Was always sick because of the heat of the sun? Loki has inherited his Father's magic and as far as I know Magic among males in your realm is nothing more than a female pastime."

Truth words hurt more than lies. For everything he said was true about the happenings in Asgard and yes, they did punish Loki for using magic to make his food cold. It never entered their minds that eating hot or warm food would hurt their son so.

"He is still mine. I raised him since he was brought to me."

"Loki is mine. Stolen from this realm and raised to believe that was something that he could never be and then used as nothing more than a tool."

There was a length of silence before the sound sounds of paws hitting the floor as something ran towards them. Laufey looked up to the right where a hallway was in came Fenrir wagging his tail happily bring Loki who was looking back as if trying to see someone before they came to the throne.

"Loki," Frigga said smiling.

Loki looked at her. "I apologize, Bera, I did not know you had court since all were out in the yard."

"It is alright. The Queen of Asgard just came to discuss a few items. Are you in need of anything?"

"May I go to the towns?"

"…With Fárbauti?" He said almost nervously.

"With Helbindi."

"Then you may go."

"Thank you," Loki smiled and then bowed his head and then looked at the Queen with a curt nod.

Fenrir took a moment to growl angrily at the Queen for a moment before running away quickly soon both where gone.

"I believe you know Loki's son Fenrir."

"What?" She gasped. "That was Fenrir? Are you mad? That wolf was to be a locked away."

"You are as _wonderful_ Mother as you claimed to be," Laufey mocked. "You locked away your grandchild and tore others from your youngest arms."

"He was of age and did so for the good of Asgard." She defended.

"No." Laufey glared. "He was not of age for if you knew anything about our child is that small borns age slower than the normal born children. As for his bearing was barely done devolving his growing was not and tell me if you did not notice he stayed small and childlike for a while after and Asier coming of age? And after that you sent him off to be with a sire. Congratulate yourself for it is you and Odin who have caused Loki's illness and left him to destruction. Had I not brought him back you would know not the _destruction_ that would have be fallen you."

"I still think of him as mine."

"You have not the right."

In the end it was true, she had no right to even claim that Loki was her son.

* * *

"The Queen you say?" Helbindi frowned as he climbed onto his beast.

"Yes. She was just standing there." Loki stayed on Fnerir. "Helbindi, what of Buri?"

"I asked her to join us and she said he had something else to do for the day but she will join us next time."

They started towards the towns and Loki thought of the book in his satchel. He had read more about his Bera and his past. There was few mentions of a the King before and Loki was curious but there didn't seem to be any books on his Grandparents.

"Brother, you said a long time ago that there was more female Jotuns before… I still do not understand."

"I did say that," Helbindi nodded and looked at him. "And it is true. You see before the Great War, before any of us had been born and when our Bera and Father were young and to be honest they knew not of each other, the King ruled with an insane sickness. I know not the cause but our Bera's Father wanted to go to war with the Midgardians and take over the realms. Most of the females thought it was a grand idea so they sided with the King."

"Did they die?"

"Yes. You see using the Casket of Ancient Winters the King nearly froze the Midgard. However our Bera and Father, along with other who were against the plans fought against the King and defeated him and then our parents took back all to our homeland, Jotunhime. However the followers of the dead King stayed on Earth, mostly the females trying to continue the dead one's orders. Meanwhile back here at the temple our Bera place the Casket back."

"I have a feeling it was not that easy…" Loki said frowning.

"No. You see after the Death of the King our Bera than because King and right after the Asgardians went to Midgard and slayed all of them. Each and every one of them. It didn't stop there. Before our people could get word out on what had happened the Asgaridains came and battled with us before stealing the Casket and another treasure with them and left."

"Did they ever know the truth?"

"Yes, they do. The King refused that it is true."

"So that isi why there are less females?"

"Yes. Lucky for us gender and bearings isn't only for females."

"Yes. Is Buri to be your mate, Helbindi?"

"If the fates allow."

"The book keeps?"

Laughing loudly Helbidni nodded. "Yes, we shall go to the book keep!"

* * *

In the middle of the night Laufey woke abruptly. Something was everyone wrong. Rushing out of bed down the hall to Loki's room and through open the doors as the sound of Fenrir's whimpering voice could be heard.

Loki was on the bed his hands on his neck, tears rolling down and gasping slightly looking pale small strangling noises coming from him.

"Loki!"

"I… can't… breath…" Tears rolled his pale check as only gasping was heard

* * *

**My net has been going down as of late. FORGIVE ME. **

**To interiris: Thank you for the love**

**To SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: I'm going to explain that as soon as I can because I swear it's going to make sense soon.**

**To jaquelinelittle: Odn just might end up alone but who really knows.**

** To Kaisha-Shiori: lol in the end I was laughing all by myself about it because it just popped into my mind. :D**

**To fan girl 666: Thor did hold back from beating Odin but only because he still needed to travel through the realms. Thor and Loki had a great brotherhood and I didn't think he would stand by and let Loki suffer knowing full well that Loki didn't agree to something like that. **

**To kaito394: Yes, he should! **

**To perso-rosa: Yes! He has one baby back and needs the rest! **

**To demonablackwolf: Nope your no misreading. My dyslexia gets in my way... sorry about that ^^' I'll up my re-reads**

**ToGuestGirl: Updated time! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Fárbauti! Fárbauti, wake up this instant!"

The Jotun jumped up ready for a fight looking around. "What goes on here?!"

"Loki cannot breath!" Laufey shouted setting Loki down on the bed. "Do something!"

Putting away his hidden knife Fárbautileaned down to see the state his son was in and stayed calm as he took Loki's arms and lifted them over his head for a few seconds than moved Loki's arms apart holding them there. The lunges were moving fine, but the oxygen was barely taking though. Diagnosis: Panic attack.

"It's a panic attack… something upset him greatly."

Laufey got closer. "Stop the attack."

"I am. I'm transferring some healing magic to his lungs and mind, but give it a moment or two,"

Watching on worriedly Laufey was forced to wait until Loki's gasps stopped and soon his chest was moving up and down normally. The paleness slowly seeping away as his mate let go and Loki rested his hands arms loosely over his stomach taking in deep slow breaths looking exhausted.

"There. He should be fine for now." Standing Fárbauti sighed in relief as he leg go slowly. "Hm, I think I know what it was."

"You would be right." Laufey said picking up Loki and holding him to start bonding. "No more visits from them."

"Yes. Loki how are you feeling now?"

Only a tired sigh left the small one's lips before he curled up more seeking more comfort which was given. Fárbauti kissed his son's head and lifted the clothing up a little to looking at the markings hoping find them normal or even thinner. Seeing them slightly spread out more was a worry.

"No, more visit, Laufey or they will sure be the end of him."

Laufey agreed.

Loki wondered who they were talking about. He really did but he just wanted to bond and sleep so his heart would stop breaking.

* * *

Loki lay on Fenrir chin resting on his elbow as they watched his brother's train. Loki could see their weaknesses. Helbindi was good at the close up combat, blocking, pretty good on speed, faster than some of the other warriors, but his blocking needed a little more work, his open spaces was his legs. One wipe for a sword and that would be it.

As for Blysiter, his back was constantly opening on several occasions which could be bad in the future if not taken care of soon. Watching the two spar for a while Loki made mental notes on what to tell them later and hoped they listened to what he said.

Laying there Loki thought they looked familiar in their sparring ways. Something in the back of his mind was stirring but not enough to reveal the memory but there was something about sparring with one's brother that made the small Jotun somewhat… sad.

"Fenrir," Loki sat up and pulled his wolf hood on. "Let us go somewhere else."

The wolf stood and stretched yawning before trotting off looking for something else to do. As they explored the outside of the palace there was a bright light at the bi-frost. Loki was curious so he urged Fenrir to the palace gates and waited to see who was coming to the palace to see his Bera.

After a while two people came down the path way dressed in mostly golden clothes. "Asgardians…"

Fenrir growled dangerously.

"Shh." Loki said. "Do not let them hear us. Come let us go."

They left the gates heading off the into the palace. They passed by servants, guards, a few people bring in new furniture. Making a turn Loki began to feel a little hungry. The two headed to the kitchen. Going down the steps heading in that direction where the food was Loki felt dizzy. Shaking his head he focused on getting something to eat.

It hit him again this time he saw small flashes of images. Of outlines of others and whoever they were it was gone before he could try to figure it out. As they passed a window with red curtains waving Loki yelped as a sharp pain shot through his head.

Fenrir stopped and leaned down letting Loki slide down onto the floor and began to hover over him whining as he searched for whatever was causing pain. Nudging his Mother with his nose Fenrir wondered if he should get help. Whimpering when his mother went still Fenrir nudged him again and this time his Jotun mother sat up wiping away the watered up.

"I am alright, Fenrir…" Loki stood up a little. "Just a passing headache."

Whining disbelievingly Fenrir laid down urging for his mother to get on his back. Once sure that it was safe to move the wolf stood and headed to the kitchen hall where he saw by the door and let his mother down so he could walk and see what there was to eat. However Fenrir didn't feel comfortable about it he had little choice but to wait by the door.

Walking through the kitchen Loki passed by the cooks who didn't notice their small Prince weaving his way through. It wasn't until one of them noticed ice stairs the formed leading up to a table of food that they realized the small Jotun was even in the room. Bowing they offered him fruits and treats to eat until it was time for dinner.

Taking a pale red fruit Loki asked if they had some meat around for Fenrir. They gave the wolf a very nice size stake which the wolf than gobbled it down within seconds licking his lips. Loki sat on the table easting the fruit. They were small for normal Jotuns but for Loki he thought them a perfect size for to eat and get full.

Biting into the fruit he watched as the cooks continued on. The food smelled wonderful. Vaguely Loki thought of the towns. Acording to the book he was reading the towns were the inner towns and much more towns and cities lay beyond them. Curious? Yes. Would his parents let him go there? No. Not yet, however they did promise them the next time they left to visit them they would take Loki along. It was nice to know they would.

Taking the last bite of the fruit Loki stood up holding the seed in his hand. A servant came forward taking the seed and placing it into a bag so they could plant them when the spring time came. Standing up he was about to leave when a servant came running in.

"The Elves are going to send two extra elves to the Winter Festival and not only that but the two small borns are on their way here!"

"Like me?" Loki spoke up scaring the servant who hadn't noticed him. "When shall they arrive?"

"Prince Loki!" He gasped. "Forgive, I did not know you were in here."

Loki nodded. "When do they arrive?"

"I believe in three days' time. This reminds me, I believe Prince Helbindi is looking for you,"

"Then I shall leave as once. Fenrir, come."

The wolf ran in and Loki jumped off the table and onto the wolf's back and the two left the kitchen down the hall and the second the wolf's feet touched the floor of the halls the wolf took off like light and the servants awed as within seconds the two where completely gone and well out of sight.

* * *

Both Steve and Tony waited by the seaside waiting. Thor had jumped into the water using his hammer to go way down to the sea. He had asked them to wait but after five minutes they both began to worry. Humans could barely last five minutes under the water but Thor was a god so they weren't sure what to do.

Suddenly something popped out of the water gasping.

"Thor! Are you alright?" Steve called.

"Yes, but it seems that retrieving my nephew will take another way."

"Right. So, who's up for some Chinese?"

* * *

"Buri," Helbindi called. "Buri, come here, I have an order for you."

The Giantess turned from what she was dong and walked over to him. "Yes?"

"You know the traditional dances for the small borns, right?"

"Yes, I do." She said folding her arms. "Why?"

"Because the King has given you the job of teaching my Brother how to dance the traditional dances for the upcoming festival."

She looked shocked. "Me? Why not someone older? Others who know them far better than I do!"

Frowning a bit Helbindi folded his arms. "The King has order you and so you shall. Tis fine the way you dance and your GrandBera thought you well."

She looked a little aggravated. "Alright I shall. Privately and I shall only teach him and not the other small borns."

"So, I see you heard about that." Helbindi smiled. "News travels fast."

Huffing she went back to doing what she was doing. "Of course. Small borns are precious. Mostly likely spoiled to the core, those two."

"Oh come now. You know small borns are raised to help others with their powers."

Buri turned around glaring at him. "And some are born with black markings are they not?"

"Watch your tongue for I may snatch it out, Buri, for you know not what has caused them."

She seemed unfazed. "I will teach him to dance however after I will have nothing more to do with the small Prince."

There was a tense standoff between them when a wolf howled singling the arrival of the subject of the fight. A snow wolf came up to Helbindi wagging his tail happily when he was pet and Loki climbed up his Brother's shoulder and hugged him.

"You called for me, Brother?"

"Yes," Helbindi spoke a little too angrily. "Buri is going to teach you the traditional dances for small Jotun born."

"Dancing?" Loki looked at him. "Do the other small borns know how to dance them?"

"Yes and so shall you. Now, than it shall began immediately."

"Yes, brother."

"What?" Buri scoffed. "Now? I have work to do."

"Not anymore and besides, shopping is not working. Come along you two, let us leave to the palace."

* * *

"...Arms up slightly like this. Now turn with a sway of your hips slightly like so… and turn around, and repeat. Arms up slightly, swaying hips, and turn." Buri said with a bored tone. "And foot out, slowly lower yourself to the side… hands come into together and turn the outstretched leg like so, and rise up with your fingertips pointed to the King as a sign of good will… What are you doing?"

"The dance feels wrong," Loki said getting out of the pose. "It feels off."

"Wrong? I think I know the dance better than you." Buri frowned and folded her arms. "I was thought by my grandBera and he was an excellent dancer. Now again."

Loki followed the steps with a very feeling of it being wrong. A few of them felt right. The first few moments of the dance felt right but the rest all seemed off to him. It nagged at him. Still Loki trusted that his Bera and Brother picked well and practiced the dance daily for four days when Fenrir there watching, occasionally leaving to go find game to eat.

Buri was teaching him five dances but Loki knew she didn't like teaching him. Nor like him at all as of late. However Loki had no idea why. Swaying to the sound of the music that was playing from the interments he had enchanted Loki continued to dance around still feeling like the dance was wrong somehow.

Just as Loki was about to finish there was a knock at the door and a servant came into the room and bowed to him.

"My Prince, the King wishes you to go to the throne room."

"Is something wrong?" Loki asked waving his hand and the instruments went back to their cases.

"No, my Prince." The Servant stood and smiled. "The other small borns have arrived."

"They're here?!" Loki smiled excitedly and rushed to grab his wolf's fur. "Thank you! Fenrir, let's go! It is time!"

Fenrir rushed forward to let Loki on before they rushed out of the room. The wolf ran down the long hallway to the banister and leaped over it landing easily before running to the throne room.

* * *

Beil was playing with the snow, using his magic to make animals and little houses to wonder into when done. Crafting a nice door out of snow Beil placed it up against the snow house he made. In the background his Bera was busy writing a letter to someone and was looking up at him even now and again.

Leaning down to the snow and moving his hands like one would when kneading dough and formed a nice look alike river around the house. Smiling at his work Beil walked into the house making sure it was safe and then began to make the small size furniture for himself so he could sit on them. As he was done forming the table out of ice his ears picked up the running of beasts.

Looking out the window of his little snow house he saw Royal Guards coming down the road passed all the houses. When they got closer Beil rushed to his Bera excitedly. Royal guards always meant a nice trip to the palace and most likely a dance for the King.

A day later they met up with the other small born in the real and all of them traveled to the palace to meet the King. But maybe something more.

"Bera! The royal guards!" Beil ran up to his Bera. "Do you think Father is with them?"

"Your Father is a Warrior and he would have been wearing the armor for it." His Bera smiled. "Let us see what they want."

"Yes!" Beil raised his arms and was picked up and then laid on his Bera's shoulder, one of his feet on the shoulder bone so he wouldn't slip off. "Do you think I we'll go to the palace?"

"It could be so."

The Captain of the Guard slide off the beast he was on. "Greetings. I have a invitation from the King Laufey."

Beil looked at his Bera excitedly.

The Jotun took the invitation and read it. "We are invited to join the royal feast and you shall dance in the Winter Festival with… With the Lost Prince!"

"What?! Bera, let's go!" Beil slide down his should. "Hurry, let us pack!"

The small Jotun disappeared into the house.

Across the land in another part of Jotunhime another Family who had a small bornnamed Gang who were also invited to join in the festival. The Excitement of meeting the lost Prince was almost too much.

* * *

Laufey sat on his Throne and nearly dropped Loki when his small son jumped off the wolf and landed on his arms. Luckily he grabbed him before that happened and just as the doors opened revealing the other small borns with their parents walking in and up them. They bowed and stood.

"Welcome to the Palace," Laufey said. "I am glad to hear that you accepted the invitation."

"Thank you, My Lord," Said Gang's Father, "For having us."

"Yes, it is a great honor." Said Beil's Father who had joined them as they arrived.

Nodding Laufey set Loki down on the floor. "This is my son, Prince Loki Laufeyson."

They all bowed and Loki nodded. "Welcome."

"Loki, take the other small borns, tonight is the evening of the feast and you all should practice your dances."

"Yes," Loki looked at them pausing. "This way. Fenrir."

The wolf leaned down and all three climbed labored.

"Hold on tight." Loki said said with a little smirk.

"Why-? Ahhhh…!" Beil screamed as they flew down the halls. "Slow down…!"

Once they were gone Laufey and Frabuti talked with the other Jotuns.

* * *

Buri grew tired of teaching the Prince dances. She would have minded if the Prince didn't have the black marks but he did. The ugly markings made her sick. She thought the prince would have been pure but such markings all over?

The little runt was sleeping around with so many others for that to happen! And how dare Helbindi order her to teach him the dances? That meant she had to be near the little runt. As she had thought the other small borns she didn't want to teach this one. So, for her own amusement she thought Loki the dances but in the wrong patterns and also when as part that should have been smooth and flowing she thought him that he had to jerk slightly and instead of flowing it was stiff.

The little one however picked up that it was wrong but after the last time she threatened not to teach him did he stop complaining. Tonight was the Festival and she was going to be there for all to see as since Helbindi had shown a great interest for her. If she was lucky she would be his mate and with than grand royalties.

* * *

The King of the Elves was unsure of what was going to happen. The All Father and All Mother had come to him and insisted or more so threatened, that they accompany the King to Jotunhime in the false forms of two elves. So he agreed and magic changed them into two royal Elves. In that case they brought in two other elves so it wouldn't be suspicious.

Lucky for them the Jotun King agreed that the King of the Elven was allowed to bring four guests instead of two. Now to see how it was going to go was the real question

* * *

Beil and Gang stood in the potions for the dance and began to move to the music and their Prince sat there watching carefully making them a little nervous. However he seemed to be doing something and would look up every now and again making mental notes.

"I have not been here long," Loki said standing up and walking over to them as they stopped their dancing looking at him. "However will you teach me the dances? I have not been able to get it... right."

"Of course, Prince Loki," Gang smiled and got back in the position. "Tis easy once you get the basics down. Foot out like this and when you sway this way your arms move too like this."

"And when you go down like this," Beil said. "Your arms bend in and move this way."

Watching them Loki copied their actions and soon the three were dancing in unison all enjoying the music. Loki was glad he picked up the right moves to the dances but in the back of his mind he was furious.

'So, Buri wishes to make a fool out of me?' Loki thought as they spun slowly around according to music and smirked eyes sharpening and feeling mischievous. 'Well, we'll see who the _fool_ is tonight.'

If only Loki had known what was going to happen that night.

* * *

**To Generation-Loki: Yes, it is a cliff hanger! ;D **

**To Know Love Hurts 2010: Panic attack form seeing Frigga and update is here**

**To onlymydreams: ;D **

**To jaquelinelittle: Yep, but Thor keeps coming back through the cube. I bet they do. After all it's like every other day he's popping up out of nowhere. Frigga still wants him back. Nope, his children aren't that close to him. Lol. **

**To SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: I'm going to add that in the next chapter because I couldn't get it in this one. Sorry about that but it will be explained soon. **

**To perso rosa: Panic attacks are a horrible thing to have. I'm so glad you are interested in it and I enjoyed the review. **

**To ArianaHaldthin: One cannot raise a frost child in the sun. **

**To Kaisha Shiori: I liked that part too, He need to tell her she was wrong but she doesn't want to believe it. **

**To fan girl 666: Thor is slowly maturing from his time on Midgard. I need to add more Frigga in to the mix, maybe later I shall. **

**To demonablackwolf: I read most of the Norse Mythology about them but other than that nothing much. **

**BTW YOU GUYS I USED JOTUN NAMES I FOUND ONLINE, JUST SO YOU KNOW THEIR REAL AND THAT I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP. Lol, drop reviews please, I just love them! **


	12. Chapter 12

Loki closed his eyes as water was poured over his head soaking his hair. Shaking his head he looked up at the servant who was in charge of washing him before the festival. The three wash tubs that they had burning in were filled with warm water and all three of them had an assigned servant to make sure they were washes, dried, and dressed in the right outfits for the night.

Soon wash cloth was handed to him and Loki began to scrub himself clean. He could hear the others in their tubs because them seemed to either squeal or whine happily. Loki wondered what it was about until he felt something like thick water was poured on him and he felt incredibly light and fresh and before he could even stop it Loki heard himself whine happily.

Jumping and blushing Loki covered his face embarrassed and just than a familiar voice spoke to him with a soft laugh in it.

"It was just pure snow water,"

"Bera," Loki said looking up seeing the servant had gone. "Snow water?"

"It cleans out the toxins in your body. It mostly only works best for small borns. Do you not feel better?"

"Yes, I do. How strange." Loki frowned a little. "Bera, when will I remember my past?"

Laufey took some vials and poured some on Loki's hair and scrubbed it. "When the time is right and you have healed enough. Tilt your head back."

Loki did so sighing as the warm water washed away the suds. "I hope my dance pleases you tonight."

"Of course it will."

"Bera… can I tell you about a dream that I had last night."

"What about?"

There was a long silence and Loki wondered if he should tell of the dream he had about two small kids running around a bright green field and laughing, about them talking to each other and one of them who had blonde hair was said when they were old enough they would go on many adventures and be true Warriors.

"Never mind," Loki said and for some reason he felt like his Bera was going to order him to tell what the dream was about.

"If the dream still bothers you may talk to me about it if you like."

Loki pulled his legs up to his chest. That wasn't right, was it? No? Yes? No… No, someone was always ordering to them what was on his mind. But who? Closing his eyes Loki tried to dig deep into his mind searching for whoever it was. A man… yes, it was a man but he wasn't a Jotun. He had a beared, always frowning, always disapproving of everything Loki did and the woman who sat beside him would sighed and shake her head.

Letting out a frustrated scream Loki began to trash around hitting the water angrily causing the other sin the room to stop whatever they were doing, the two small borns wondering what was wrong and the servants thinking it was the illness their precious Prince had was causing some sort of pain.

Letting out one last angry yell Loki plopped back into the water submerging in it for a few seconds before he was fished out by his Bera and wrapped up. Sighing Loki hid his face feeling sad. Whoever those people where he was sure they hurt him more than once and the sadness that was welling up was quickly put out as the bond began.

That was another thing that Loki wondered about… why was his bond so weak when everyone else's was so strong?

* * *

Loki walked down the hall without Fenrir, since his Father had said that his beloved wolf must be bathed as well, and noticed that Gang and Beil followed him looking around, pointing and smiling at things. Looking back Loki frowned a little. This felt a little strange.

"What is it?" Loki asked as they continued on.

"It's so exciting to see the palace!" Beil said loudly. "I have not seen it in many years!"

"Beil, shh, we are right next to you," Gang said covering his ears.

"Forgive me, my Prince but it is so exciting and the palace is so grand!"

Smiling Loki nodded. "Thank you. I have yet to see it all."

"Tis huge," Gang said with a smile. "Do you ever get lost?"

"Sometimes, but someone always finds me."

"We got lost the last time we were here and it took them a whole day to find us," Beil said looking up at a painting. "It was fun though!"

"It was not fun," Gang complained. "It was terrifying… the Asier had come to visit that day."

"Yeah but none of them found us."

Raising an eyebrow Loki frowned at bit more. "The Asier? I know they are our enemy, but I know not the stories."

"Their monsters," Gang spoke his voice wavering slightly, "They killed my Uncle near the frost gate."

"Why?" Loki asked.

"There was no reason," Beil said. "Asier's hate us for no reason. It's like the childhood stories we are told and most of them are true."

The three made it to a room where each were given their drinks and some small snacks since the feast would happen within a few hours, and wondering what the stories were Loki asked them. So each of them took turns in telling the stories and in the end Loki was hoping he would never ever see a Asier again in his life.

A servant came in. "My Prince and Little Guests, in an hour's time you shall be taken to get dressed for the evening."

"What color beads and jewels shall I be wearing?" Beil said jumping up looking excited. "Is it purple?"

"Yes." The Servant nodded.

"Wonderful! Thank you!" Beil sat down again. "Now I know what to do with my eyes."

Gang looked at the servant. "And mine?"

"The sun color,"

Smiling Gang looked happy.

"Prince Loki," The Servant said. "Is there a certain color you would like to wear tonight?"

"Green." Loki said and then blinked. Where had that come from? Yet is was such a lovely color. "Is that alright if I have green?"

"Yes, of course. I shall tell them." The Servant left.

Beil sat back and closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them they eyes had changed from red to purple. Mouth opened for a moment Loki turned to ask Gang when he saw that Gang's eyes had changed to a sun color.

"What happened?"

Smiling Beil looked at him. "We can change our eye color to anything, Prince. Just takes a little magic."

Thinking about it Loki looked at them. "Then why doesn't everyone had different eye color?"

"Because we can see clearer in the snow with our normal eyes." Gang stood up and took a few steps back until he was staring at the a bookcase. "When our eyes are their normal color we can see pretty far and when we change them to another color it cuts off our ability and we lose a good twenty feet of seeing."

Thinking about it Loki stood and closed his eyes feeling the change take place and looked at the bookcase and sure enough it was blurry. Walking the twenty feet it became clear. Smiling he went to the mirror and crated stairs to look in it and smiled his cheeks warming for some reason.

How lovely green colored eyes looked.

* * *

Odin and Frigga in their elf forms sat in their seats next to the Elven King who was guest so he was sitting next to Laufey and beside Laufey was his Mate Fárbauti who were talking about something, however the spaces between them made it impossible to hear their whispering but they had never seen this side of the King and the Head of the Army.

At first neither of them even recognized them. Needless to say both the Asgradians were shocked to see them so relaxed and calm, smiling and chatting with their friends and people. What threw them even more off was the fact that neither of them wore their helmets. Laufey wore a simple gold band that was only seen from his forehead.

The palace was light and happy. Soon, someone walked in and Odin was able to tell it was Laufey's son, Helbindi who had a female giant with him. They arrived together. Could it be that the Giant had picked a mate? Value information there since it was proclaimed that Helbindi would take the Throne should Laufey ever step down or die.

Soon four Jotuns came to the center of the room and using their ice magic formed a circular stage that was oddly too high for anyone to just step on as the thing came to the giants waists. Soon there was servants bring out the food and setting it down in front of everyone but no one touched their food.

A large cloth was thrown over the stage as drinks began to be poured and the soft background music stopped. Laufey stood and raised his arms.

"Now for the start of our Winter Festival!" Cheers roared. "Now than let it began with the traditional dances!"

The room became dark save for the bright light shining on the stage and someone pulled the sheet off sow that three small Jotuns stood there, each dressed in their own colors, the matching beads strung through their hair that was pulled back and braided down, jewels, silver, gold, and moon dust among them. It was all light wear and not much on and then the music played and they opened their eyes and began to dance.

Odin and Frigga could only stare in shock.

* * *

When Loki opened his now green eyes he smiled softly as that how one should when doing this dance and began to move in the mid tempo speed. Since he was the Prince he got to be in the middle and put everything he had into dancing correctly as to impress his family and the other Jotuns.

As he spun he caught a glimpse of Buri who looked shocked wondering where he had learned the right movements. Swaying his hips slightly like his newly found friends had showed him, Loki continued to do the dance perfectly.

As they turned slightly moving sideways he saw the Elves but did not make contact at either of them because his entire mind was set on was concentrating on the dance. When the middle of the song was near he heard a small growl and took a chance and saw Fenrir sniffing around as if looking for something eyes narrowed.

Continuing his dance he saw his wolf settle next to his Bera still looking around growling under his breath seeming angry about something. It concerned Loki that maybe Fenrir was upset but would have to wait to see what it was until after the first dance. With the last of the dance complete they bowed to the King and cheers erupted.

Two Jotuns came forwards taking Beil and Gang and Fenrir rushed forward and Loki hopped onto hit back as the wolf trotted to his family. Jumping onto the table Loki was greeted in hugs, his Father nearly crushing him to death.

"You did that perfectly." Laufey said as he held him close. "Truly skilled to pick up the dance in only four days."

Hiding his face Loki smirked. "Tis thanks to Buri."

Fárbauti stood up. "Let the feasting began!"

Sitting down with his brothers, Loki began to eat. It had been a while since he ate the snacks and they had practiced the dances again. Picking up a fork he ate the pieces of meat on his plate. Taking a rather large piece of meat form a platter he dropped it on the floor when Fenrir gobbled it up.

Patting the wolf on the head Loki sat back waiting. After an hour it was time for another dance. This one was for Gang who would perform alone. It was a slow peaceful dance. Earlier Loki had heard that this dance was special to Gang because the uncle that was killed was the one who taught him how to dance it.

Clapping when it was over Loki looked up at his brothers. "When will Buri dance?"

Helbindi set his goblet down. "In a short time I believe. She already left to get ready to come onto the stage."

Perfect.

Watching Loki thought it best to be next to his Bera when Buri danced. A low growl was heard and Loki peeked under the table.

"Fenrir, what troubles you so?"

The wolf looked angry looking around the whole court looking for something or someone. Petting the wolf's head Loki tried to sooth him as best he could. Just than the light dimmed and Buri came out looking full of confidence. Getting up Loki rushed among the table and quickly took a seat on his Bera's shoulder.

The Music started to play and the first few seconds of the dance went smoothly until Buri tried to sway and her hips jerked. She paused and flushed and tried to continue but every moment she made was awkward and stiff as Loki smirked. It seemed the potion he slipped into her drink worked.

Everyone was wondering what in the world was she doing because she had danced before and it never ended up like that. Before the dance was over she was blushing so hard she gave up and stormed out of the palace and Helbindi went after her.

Loki smirked slightly when his father leaned over. "You did that didn't you?"

Looking up guilty Loki got a surprise when his father chuckled.

"Next time wait till the end of the song."

"Fárbauti." Laufey growled.

"Oh come on now, it was all in good fun."

'Oh just wait till she gets to her room,' Loki thought with a smile.

They continued on their festivities long into the night. Beil had gone from running around having fun to sleeping against his Bera completely worn out. Then again Beil didn't have someone like Fenrir to give him a ride.

Gang was more the type to stay close to his parents and rarely left their sides during the music, dancing, tricks and other fun things that happened form various Jotuns who had come to the palace to celebrate the Winter Festival. However in the end Gang fell asleep during one of the last performances.

Loki stayed mostly with his family eating here and there, walking among the tables getting hello and praises, his Father's friends hugging and patting his head. A few times some of the Jotuns kissed his head, but everyone wanted to feed him apparently because everything he walked to someone else or by they would offer him some food. Being polite he took them and nibbled the small pieces and had to get rid of them slowly.

Finally Loki left the others and headed back to his family when he walked right passed the elves and looked at them not giving them more than a passing glace as he continued on. When he got back to his family but a feeling was lingering on him.

Laufey picked up Loki and set him on his seat. When it was announced that the night's celebration was coming to an end, and that the games and fun would began in the midmorning and as everyone began to leave to the guest rooms or in their homes just outside palace walls.

* * *

The Elvin King grew weary and told the All Father and All Mother that they had to leave. The great wolf was roaming the halls looking for them and only the powers they had keep the wolf off but he was getting closer to finding them.

So in the end the King and Queen had no choice but to leave however Odin had thought of a new plan.

* * *

"It was a grand opening ceremony." Fárbauti said as they walked into the chambers. "And Loki's dance was wonderful! It was as if he had danced it his whole life."

"I agree," Laufey nodded and walked over to the dressed setting the gold band on it. "Everything went well."

"Indeed. Now than shall we rest for tomorrow?"

"Yes,"

As they changed and readied themselves for bed they heard a knock at the door. Laufey turned and walked to the bathroom wanting to bath and leaving it to his mate to take care of it. Climbing into the bath he relaxed. It seemed as of late he had been more tired than normal, however he knew that it was because of everything that had been happening.

Fárbauti walked into the bath. "It was a servant. One fo the Elvin couples left early. It seems the female one wasn't feeling well."

"I see. Hand me a potion."

"Which one?"

"Anything to get rid of the knots in my back."

Walking over to the vials and picked out one and poured it into the water. "Stress or is it your stomach again?"

Not answering Laufey sat up a little. "Maybe both. Join me."

Nodding Fárbauti joined him and his mate rested against his chest. It was a peaceful moment just to relax with your beloved and although no words said however more than enough was spoken.

* * *

Odin and Frigga had just gotten back when they saw that Thor was in the palace and was talking with Baldur who sat on the throne and their middle child, Baldur seemed concerned at whatever Thor was telling him.

"Thor!" Odin boomed.

The oldest turned around. "Father. Mother."

Baldur looked up. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Frigg asked even though she knew the answer.

"That you and Father continued the bearing even after Loki refused it?"

"Yes." Odin said. "It was his duty."

Standing Baldur threw the crown down and stormed out of the room and for the first time he was filled with anger.

"What have you've told him?!" Odin yelled.

Thor glared at him. "The truth."

There was another flash of light and Thor was once again gone from the realm.

* * *

Gang was sleeping when something woke him. There was a noise near the door. Sitting up he saw a figure be the door. Blinking out the sleep he thought it might have been Beil, since the Prince wouldn't be roaming the halls this early in the morning and since everyone was sleeping from the feast last night.

However as the sleep left his eyes he realized that this person was bulkier than either of the other small borns and his skin color was pinkish. Suddenly said person jumped on his bed and Gang began to pray hard that it was an elf.

He was wrong.

It was his greatest fear… and Aesir.

"Loki! Tis I, Baldur and I have come to-" There was a long pause as they stared at each other. "You're not Loki…"

"_ASGARDIAN…!_"

* * *

**To SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: Lol she is going to be there for a while and they might who knows? ;D**

**To Kaisha Shiori: I liked your idea about Fenrir's sense of smell and used it. Thank you so much for that idea! It is much appreciated.**

**To lovelesskj: Yes, he did. He copied what the other two small borns did and learned it the right way. **

**To Lolita Madness: Buri has a large part to play so let us watch and see what unfolds, and I like the Alice in Wonderland reference. **

**To fan girl 666: Yes, Loki is going to have fun for a while if Buri keeps it up. **

**To jaquelinelittle: It wasn't an good idea to try and make Loki look bad. There will be more about the small borns soon in the story and Loki will start learning what they do. **

**To demonblackwolf: UM…. AWKWARD MOMENT… I am Xxx Beautiful Melody xxX , but thank you, I did enjoy writing it XD. **

**To Ynath Esith: Well in the end Loki made her dance wrong with his spells. **

**To Blackpantherwolf: TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW, I COULD REALLY USE MORE BACKGROUND INFO! Yes, I know. I try to go back and fix them as often as I can. **

**To GuestGirl: Drama Lama! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Shhh!" Baldur jumped foreword clapping his hands over the small frost giant's mouth.

"Hmph?!"

Baldur looked worried. "Sorry! I thought you were my brother!"

Gang was shaking in fear. The last time he had seen one for these monster was when his Uncle was killed by one when he was just a young child. Struggling Gang looked around desperately reaching out with his bond to his Bera will him to come and save him.

"I really am sorry about that… Um, have you've seen Loki? He has long black hair, green eyes- or maybe they are red now. Anyways I really need to speak with him as soon as possible."

The Prince? What did that monster want with the Prince? Unless… he wanted to kill him! No! That could not happen! Willing the bond he could feel them coming. Slight relief filled Gang at knowing however the Aesir let go of him and stood up dropping something out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry about that intrusion. Farewell."

Baldur jumped off the bed and vanished suddenly into the a small portal that opened and was gone as if he had never been there. Gasping Gang looked down at what fell and saw it was a amulet made of lovely gold.

The name on it was 'Baldur'. "The second born Odinson…"

The doors burst open as Gang's parents came rushing in. Jumping up Gang ran to him still shaking and held on tight to his Bera. Yet for some reason Gang hit the amulet away and claimed that it was just a night terror.

* * *

Helbindi opened his eyes to something he didn't expect. Buri was leering down, her hair in disarray sticking out everywhere. Now Helbindi was wondering just how she got into his room when he was normal so alert when someone even walked down the hall. The only thing he could think of was that he must have drank way to much last night.

"Buri, what is the matter?"

"You can clearly see!" She yelled standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "Look at me! That little brat did this to me!"

"What?" Helbindi sat up rubbing his head feeling the headache hit him like a mallet.

"Loki! I went to sleep last night and woke up like this!"

"Keep your voice down…"

"No! Do something about this!" She screamed causing him to clutch his ears.

"Alright, alright… Just get me something for this headache."

"No! You go talk to him ! I'll be in my room!" Buri screamed and stormed off slamming the door on her way out.

Groaning in pain Helbindi laid back rubbing his face. The door opened again this time softly and he sat up looking to see if it was Buri. It wasn't. It was a female Jotun who had met a few times before. She was often in charge of making sure the food wasn't poisonous since he magic was able to pick up even the slightest trace of it.

"Prince Helbindi," She whispered softly. "I brought you a brew to ease that morning after."

"Ah, bring it here, Ali." Helbindi said motioning her closer.

Walking over she bowed and held out the cup with the brew in it. Taking it he sipped it before downing it all in one go before handing it back to her. A minute passed before he felt the pain from the hang over wash away.

"Thank you, Ali." Helbindi stood. "I feel much better."

"I am glad." She said. "Miss Buri wishes you to go talk to Prince Loki. However the small Prince is not in his room."

Nodding Helbindi went to wash his face and freshen up. "Loki is in our parents' room is he not?"

"No, my lord. He's right here."

"What?" Helbindi turned around.

Alie pulled back some blankets that had been over a pillow revealing Loki on the pillow curled on still a sleep. Walking over Helbindi set his hand on Loki's back and rubbed it and his small brother barely stirred before rolling over and settle back to sleep.

Smiling Helbindi walked over to the closet. "He must wanted to give Father and Bera some space."

"Indeed." Alie rearranged the blankets and pillows around the small prince. "He was up late last night, far more than anyone."

Dressing in the closet Hebindi wondered how she knew that. "Did he now? Did you see him?"

"Oh yes," She covered the small born. "I was up making the brew for the royal family when Prince Loki came into the kitchen with his wolf and they stayed there for a while, the wolf eating some meat and Prince Loki was asking about stories about the Aesir."

"The Aesir?"

"Yes. He wanted to hear the stories about them that everyone child hears about when their young."

Walking out fully dressed Helbindi looked at his brother. "How did he take the stories?"

"He said there was something about the stories that sounded familiar."

"Anything else?"

"Hm… Oh, he asked to be brought to your room and has been here ever since."

"Let him rest than. How have you've been, Ali?"

"Well, thank you." She gathered up her tray. "Is there anything else you need?"

"That is all and thank you again for the brew."

Nodding she left.

Helbindi sat on his bed looking at Loki before thinking about Buri. Why would Loki do that to her? Sure since Loki had been here his small brother had played a few pranks but nothing serious. Sighing he looked out the window hearing the sound of the festival going on. They must have had all the booths set up by now.

Smiling he leaned down. "Awaken, Loki. It is time to go out and see the sights."

Loki scrunched up his face but soon opened his eyes. For a moment he blinked and than sat up yawning and stretching out before standing up and letting Helbindi help him to the bathroom so he could wash up and get ready for the day.

Walking outside the hall Helbindi was Fenrir there chewing up a bone like it was the greatest thing in the wolrd.

"Good morning Fenrir."

The Wolf made a sound and Loki hopped down onto his back. "Fenrir, such a prize you have there. Did you hunt it yourself?"

The tail wagged excitedly.

"HELBINDI!"

Loki jumped slightly at the loud voice and Helbindi turned. "Buri, what is wrong?!"

"LOOK AT MY DRESS!"

The dress was all shades of colors much like the bifrost bridge and Buri had yet to mange to fix her hair and she looked to angry.

"What is the nine…"

"YOU!" Buri screamed at Loki. "You did this!"

"Well you thought me the wrong dance moves!" Loki shouted back. "So, I paid you back!"

"You danced perfectly," Helbindi pointed out.

"Only because Beil and Gang showed me the right way! She did not and so when she danced I made sure she had her own medicine. Come Fenrir let us go."

As they left Helbindi looked at her. "Is that true?"

"Of course not!" She screeched and stormed off.

"We are not done talking!" Helbindi went after her.

* * *

Loki found Beil and Gang in the guest dining room eating their food. Going over ot the table Loki hopped onto it and sat down on a pillow and took some of the food and began to eat. They greeted him with a good morning and a bow.

"How was your night, Gang?" Loki asked. "Someone said you were distressed."

"It was nothing more than a night terror." Gang said and took a rather large bite out of his fruit.

Raising an eyebrow Loki let it go. Night terrors were nothing new to him. Looking over he saw Beil drinking down a lot of water.

"A little thirsty are you not?"

Putting the cup down Beil nodded. "I was running around outside before I came in to eat. My Father and I went early into the towns to fetch a gift for Bera."

"We have yet to get one for our Bera," Gang said "However we will tonight."

"A gift?" Loki asked wondering what that meant. "What is the gift for?"

"For the beginning of winter of course!" Beil said happily and leaned. "Unlike all the other realms who celebrate spring, we celebrate winter. After all it is the perfect time to grow and plant and to have the wonderful cold!"

"And we get to help the fields!" Gang said and then realized something. "Prince Loki, do you know what makes us so special to the realms?"

"Not really… My memories have all been erased as even one knows. My family tells me as it life goes on but I do not wish to bother them since they both have court and my brothers are often busy with their own duties."

"It must be grand to be such a high and noble Prince who lingers among the palace all day."

All three turned at the voice and Loki shrugged. "Good morning, Buri."

"Loki, I want to know why you ruined my dance, dress and my hair!" She boomed.

The other two covered their eyes and Loki had to resist although his ears did twitch. Looking up at her he folded his arms.

"It was you who taught me the wrong dance and so I thought you would like to know what it would have felt like. Also please leave us we were talking about something."

"No! You need to apologize for what you did!"

"You say sorry first."

"Like I would ever."

"But he's the Prince…" Gang pointed out, and then covered his mouth when she glared at him.

"You will say you're sorry!"

Loki just looked at her and stayed really quite for a moment before…

"_BERA….!_"

The servants had no idea why Buri was running so fast to her room.

Back in the room three more servants busted into the room worriedly asking the Prince what was wrong and Loki requested that they bring some more drinks for them and they did, but not before asking if Loki wanted still wanted his Bera and Loki said no that he would join them soon.

"So," Loki said to them after the servants left. "What makes us so special to the realm?"

"I'll show you!" Beil shouted and jumped up to grab a fruit seed that was laying on a plate. "Pot… pot… pot!"

Beil jumped down on to the chair, to the floor and ran to the pot that was currently holding a tree in it and started to dig. Once the hole was big enough both Loki and Gang joined him, Gang looked excited about whatever was going to happened.

"Now than…" Beil took a deep breath and began to sing. _"Come hear our voices sweet, the sun and water meet, the seed grown all around form our voices heard from up above the ground." _

Beil than set the seed into the ground. Covering it with the dirt and summoned some water and pouring it onto the seed. Within seconds the seed began to grow sprouting fast before growing into a full stock of fresh corn. **(Don't judge me it was the only thing I could think of at the moment.)**

Looking in awe, Loki touched the steam. "This is our power…?"

Nodding proudly Beil climbed up to the pot and touched the steam. "The songs we sing allow the food to grow much, much, much faster and it ensure our people do not starve."

"Yes," Gang said. "We sing for three weeks on all the seeds that have been brought to the festival from all over the realm. Once they return home with everyone the whole realm is fed for the year"

Smiling Loki looked at the plan. "So that's why were important… We bring life."

"And Family," Beil spoke.

"And love." Gang added.

After a long moment of silence the door opened. A female Joutn walked in carrying a some clothes in her arms and she was smiling.

"Alright you lot, it's time to get gong to the festival," She said. "Beil and Gang you should be with your families by now. Go on now."

"We shall see you tonight Prince Loki," Gang said and walked out the door with Beil who was had taken a few sweets with him.

The Jotun leaned down and smiled at him kindly. "I am Ali and I am a servant. I believe we met last time in the kitchen."

"Hello, Alie. I'm Loki."

Laughing softly she set the clothe out over her arm. "Yes, I know little Prince. Now than shall you ready or should your parents wait long?"

"I suppose not. I shall be ready in a moment." Loki took the clothes looking at them. "I do not wish to wear the middle piece."

Nodding she took it back. "Alright then."

Dressing quickly Loki whistled for Fenrir who showed up quickly. Climbing onto of the wolf's back Loki's thanked her and left the room as they went to the doors of the palace and was glad he was not the last of his family to show up.

"My child!" Fárbauti boomed. "There you are! When you did not come to our room I thought you had wondered off."

"He was only apart from us for eight hours," Laufey said pausing before looking up. "_Now_ you worry about one of our children but you didn't when you lost Helbindi."

"I wish I knew a spell to make you forget that." Fárbauti grumbled out before sighing deeply. "One time… one time Laufey, please let it go."

"Two hours."

"How did you even know it was two hours?! Who told you?!"

"You did."

They continued to bicker before Byleistr came down and laughed. "Still at it are you? Should we not be out with the others?"

"You know they like arguing," Helbindi said with a smile.

"Apparently about the same time." Loki added and Fenrir nodded. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes," Laufey said. "It is time."

* * *

Thor panted as he climbed out of the water once again. This was getting harder and harder to do but he was stubborn. Turning back to the ocean Thor took a deep breath and dove back into the water using Monjir to go further than before and with the strange time Tony attached to the hammer that glowed brought under the water he saw something moving along the floor.

Going after it Thor caught a tail and began to push forward with Monjir back up to the surface and burst through. Dragging the thing he thought was his nephew back to the shore and hearing talking from his friends he pulled it all the way onto the sand.

"Damn, so that's him?" Clint asked. "He's huge!"

"And somehow Shield has no idea about him." Tony laughed.

"It's not him." Thor said frowning. "Jormunge has green skin and gold eyes."

"Than…Who is that…?"

"I believe some mortals call her the Loch of Ness."

"WHAT?!" All of them gasped.

"I am sorry about that Lady Loch." Thor threw her back into the water. "I'll try not to bother you again!"

"Tony what is the hell…?" Tony gaped.

Thor walked back over to the water and dove back in.

Steve only nodded. "He's a good brother."

* * *

Laufey was walking around with his family as they enjoyed the sights. Right away Helbindi and Byleistr tried getting Loki to eat everything that was served at this time of the year. Of course Loki took a few bites of the food but settled down on some sweets.

Games were easy enough to play. Helbindi winning something for Buri who had refused to come out for the day. Soon they announced the races. Both of the brother left to join in with Loki following to see who would win.

All kinds of Jotun lined up on a long stretch of firmly patted snow. And older Jotun was talking about the rules of the race. Suddenly a loud horn was blown and all of them took off the standby crowed cheering and Loki found himself joining in.

"Go Helbindi! Go Byleistr!"

It was over soon with Helbindi the winner. Somehow Loki knew it was because his Brother was always training. Leaving the cheering crowed Loki set off to find something else to do. As he did he noticed Gang and his family playing some games having fun.

As he and Fenrir went onward looking around. Loki was excited to see it all. Even though all his memories were currently locked away he had a feeling this was the first time he was seeing all of the things the Jotun did.

Pausing Loki looked up. Before when he woke up his parents had told him that he needed to heal. That meant no memories because it was so serious, however Loki wondered what happened to him? Was there a reason for the dreams that would invade his mind at night and then leave suddenly when sleep left him.

"Loki?"

"Hm?" Loki looked up. "Bera…"

Leaning down a little Laufey looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I am not sure." Loki admitted. "I feel…Hm… I am not sure."

"Do you want to return home?"

"No." Loki stood up on Fenrir and let himself be lifted up to his Bera's shoulder. "We are you going to go Bera?"

"I was going to see where you've wondered off too. Now that I have found you shall we go see what your Father is up too?"

"Yes."

After searching for a while they found that Fárbauti wasn't in even in the festival but had gone off with other from the army to check out something along the borders of the realms near the bifrost bridge and had been gone for over an hour. Laufey sent a few more warriors to see about it and return and inform him of what was happening.

It was at that time Loki noticed just how tense his Bera was. What must it be like to have someone you love so much be in harm's way? To always know that at any time something may happen and you may never see them again? It was a horrible thought. Than he became worse as silly thoughts entered Loki's mind of his father possibly being found dead.

It frightened him. Such a thing could happen even if he willed it not too. So both of them waited for the others to return with an time ticking by much to slow.

"Fear not, Loki. Your Father is strong he will be fine."

Even though Laufey said it he was beginning to have panic rise within him making him want to run and see if his mate was fine. Just before Laufey could even start to head off the group came over the hill and into sight making him sigh in relief.

Fárbauti walked up to them and smiled. "Did I worry you?"

"Yes!" They both shouted.

Smiling Fárbauti chuckled. "It was nothing more than a pack of wild animals roaming around looking for food. We chased them back to their rightful forest."

"Next time tell me before you leave." Laufey glared at him.

"Yes, yes, of course." Rubbing his hands together Fárbauti grinned. "Now that shall began the seed growing ceremony?"

"Bera, can I sing too?" Loki asked.

"You know about that?"

"My friends told me about it."

Both Laufey and Fárbauti shared a look and Loki had a feeling that there was a reason they hadn't told him about the seed growing ceremony and the small borns. Finally they seemed to come to a silent agreement and took Loki off to the side were they could talk in private.

"Loki, you know how you are still healing?" Laufey asked.

"Yes,"

"If may be too much for you to do. It's a lot of power to do."

"You think I cannot do it?" Loki said slightly angry.

"Loki," Fárbauti said and took a out a seed and handed it to him. "Sing to it and put your power into it."

Loki did and right after he was done with was a suddenly burning heat on his lower back. Yelping in pain thinking it was fire Loki pulled off his wolf fur as Fárbauti grabbed him and placed his hand over his back and said a spell an the pain melted away leaving him slightly shocked.

"What happened?"

"If you did this with all the seeds you would have burned to death. Only once you're fully healed can you do such a thing."

"So I am useless?" Loki said hurtfully.

"No, of course not." Laufey said rubbing his back easing more of the pain away from the black markings that had yet to fade. "You just have to wait a little while longer…"

Loki said nothing more but it did hurt. Everyone seemed to be good at something, everyone had their place and job. Everyone was useful except Loki. Wondering just what was hidden in his memories Loki started to pull at them. Even one would give him at least a clue of what had happened before he had woken up.

The memory that suffered was one Loki wished he could quickly lock away again. Grabbing his head he began to fall but was caught.

"Loki? Loki what is wrong?"

"It hurts!" Loki screamed grabbing his head the images flashing back and forth.

"_-Nothing to be-"_

"_What's wrong-"_

"_-To build a wall around Asg-"_

"_-horse and lead him-"_

"_No! Please don't-"_

"_Brother, where are yo-"_

"_-Eight legged-"_

"_-Forbidnien to see Spl-"_

Loki gasped and held his stomach gasping as his eyes focused again. "I had a baby…"

The world went black.

* * *

**To SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: The reason why Odin wants Loki back is going to coming up soon. I shall tell you soon ;D**

**To jaquelinelittle: lol they do need a door like that! They just keep walking in like they own the place. **

**To Blackpantherwolf: Still waiting for that PM. Yes, they did basicly pimp out Loki for treaties. Baldr is one of my favorite and I hope they show him in the marvel movies soon.**

**To demonablackwolf: lol It's okay I was just like "What?" **

**To Kaisha Shiori: I feel bad foe Gang but it had to be done. **

**To fan girl 666: Baldur is going to have a bigger role in this story. I know he died young but since this is AU, anything is possible, but I want to keep it somewhat along the same story lines. **

**To BaraKiryuHuntress: Baldur is a son of Odin and he's… second born I think. Than came Loki. I can't remember which one it was. Thank you for the wonderful review! You made me so happy you have no idea! **

**To vincent1875: Because he's small. **


	14. Chapter 14

Baldur looked around for his amulet. He had had it a few days ago and now he had lost it. It was strange he was sure he hadn't taken it off. Looking on the bed, the dresser, under the bed, the closet, the sink, among anywhere else he had been in the last few days except…

"Oh no." Baldur realized just where the amulet must have fallen at some point.

Rushing out the door he ran down the halls trying not to think of his brothers as he passed their closed up bedroom doors. Running out of the palace he headed out to the city looking for the house which held Loki's best friend and banged on the door.

The door opened to a woman who was frowning. "Yes, Prince?"

"Srygin!" Baldur shouted without meaning too. "I need to go back to Jotunhime!"

"Hush your mouth." She scolded. "Less you want all of Asgard to hear you. Come inside."

Walking into the house he stood there. She walked over to a table filled with potions, herbs, vials, stones, things that made no sense to him, strange color liquids. She picked up a few things mixing them together smoothing and Baldur felt sadness remembering when he used to go see Loki who was often practicing his spells and potions.

How he missed his little brother.

"Back to the Jotunhime then? I thought you failed the last time I sent you."

"I lost my amulet."

"Then leave it be."

"It has my name on it."

"Why did you not just tell the whole realm who you were when you were there?!"

"Forgive me. I'll just go and return shortly."

"I wish you luck Baldur and if you see Loki… tell him hi to me."

Nodding Baldur took the small orb she handed him. "I will."

* * *

Gang and Beil waited for the Prince to join them for the seed growing festival. However no one seemed to know where the Prince was. Soon everyone noticed the very absence of the royal family. A royal guard had gone to see what was happening and returned saying the small Prince was not feeling well. It was disappointing since everyone wanted to see their lost prince.

All the bags and bags of seeds lined up together tied on so the magic would be sure to reach every last seed. Placing their hands on the bags they both began to sing and transferring their magic to the seeds. Once done both slumped to the ground their families picking them up. It was always exhausting to transfer so much magic.

However at least it was good to know that no one in their realm would go hungry.

Just two more weeks and six days to go until all the seeds were ready to plant.

* * *

Fenrir whimpered nudged his mother trying to get any response out of him but to no avail. Nudging him again Fenrir laid down next to him. Something had greatly upset his mother but what it was the wolf had no idea.

There was a noise that caught his ears. Jumping up Fenrir growled deeply and sniffed the air looking for the source. Turning back Fenrir sank his teeth into a pillow and pulled it over his mother hiding him before leaving the room to find out just who was in the palace that didn't belong.

Fárbauti could visibly see the stress that was overcoming Laufey. As much as Laufey wanted to be with this son they had to finish up the ceremonies before doing anything. Helbindi was busy making sure everyone was had their own bag of seeds and Byleistr was making sure that everything was still running smoothly.

As soon as it was over Laufey got up and left the room quickly, As much as Fárbauti wanted to follow he had to stay and take care of a few things first. After meeting with his army and telling them what to do, where to be and leaving Helbindi in charge Fárbautiwas finally able to leave.

Going to his bed chambers he found Laufey holding Loki. "How's he doing?"

"I found him under a pillow." Laufey said. "He hasn't awoken yet but I think some of the memories are coming back."

"Good." Fárbauti smiled and earned a glare. "It means he's finally healing."

"Then why are the black markings still there?" Laufey snapped.

"It takes time Laufey. He will be able to get over this himself. Loki is strong."

Sighing Laufey went back to thinking. That was something that Fárbauti always wondered about. Ever since they meet when Laufey would going into this sort of thinking there was no one in the whole realm who knew just what he was thinking. Some guessed and always ended up wrong. The only person to ever understand was himself. After all Laufey was his mate and what kind of lover would he be if h didn't understand his beloved?

Sitting next to them it stayed in silence for a while. Soon enough Loki woke up blinking slowly and moved a bit and rubbed his head.

"What happened?"

"Do you not remember?"

Sighing Loki rubbing his temples. "A little. I have a headache."'

"Here, let me fix that for you." Fárbauti muttered a quick spell. "How do you feel now?"

"Much better." Loki smiled. "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome."

"Do you want to rest more?" Laufey asked. 'Something's not right,'

"No." Loki smiled again sweetly. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"Good idea," Fárbauti said. "Why don't we all go for a walk?"

"No, I think I'll go on my own… with Fenrir of course. Just around and I won't be gone long."

Laufey didn't like it. Something was really wrong here but he could place it. Loki whistled and Fenrir came running in wagging his tail happily licking Loki's face. Laughing Loki climbed onto his back and waved to his parents as they trotted off.

"What's is it, love?"

"Something's wrong."

Fárbauti watch his son leave before sighing deeply. "I'll follow him- I won't lose him!"

Laufey closed his mouth trying hard not to smirk.

* * *

Gang felt like crying but he didn't Instead he stayed as still as he could as he heard someone going through things on the floor. Earlier he had peeked over to see if it was Beil playing a prank and saw it was that Aesir Prince was once again in his room looking for something and that something was in his hand.

Closing his eyes tight he willed the Aesir away hoping it was just a night terror but somehow he knew it wasn't. Taking in a deep breath he held it than tensed horribly as he felt the Odinson jump onto the bed and gulped.

Heart pounding so hard in his chest Gang thought surely this was the end. Right before he could called out to his Bera with the bond a hand touched his shoulder gently.

"Excuse me…. Um, small giant? Wake up?"

Going stiff Gang shook horribly whimpering.

"I mean you no harm… I lost something here last time. I need it back-"

Bam! Something hit Baldur square in the face making the Prince groan in pain and looked down at what had hit him and saw it was his amulet. Grinning he jumped up laughing. Putting it away he looked down at the small giant.

"Thank you. Sorry about scaring you but I did not know you could feel such a thing."

Waiting for a reply Baldur received none. Frowning he wondered if this runt was abused and leaned closer to the shaking sheet and tugged at it. How badly were runts treated here? Even after the news of hearing about Loki being a Frost Giant he had fear that they would kill his brother right away. Thor had assured him that was not the case.

Wait a minute… Loki!

"Uh, do you know where Loki is?"

"…er…"

"What? I didn't hear you…"

"_MONSTER_….!"

"Where?!"

"Where?! You, you idiot! Bera! Father! Guards!"

"What?! I am not a monster! Frost Giants are!"

"No we are not! You Aesir are! You eat children and cut off others bones to use as soup ingredients!"

"What in the nine realms are you talking about?!"

There was pounding footsteps coming and both looked at the door. Baldur cursed and jumped off the bed trying to open the portal but failed since he didn't have time to take the orb so he hid in the closet and threw out some exploding powder so it seemed he had gone.

Guards ran into the room with Gang's parents shortly behind. "Gang, what is wrong?!"

"Bera…" Gang cried out in relief rushing to cling to him.

"Are you well? What has happened?"

"I dreamt of the Aesir again… I am sorry I awoken you…"

"It is alright," Gang's Bera said soothingly as the guards took their leave. "They have been coming more often. Perhaps we should take our leave early."

"No… Oh, no please I wish to stay and continue helping with the seed ceremony."

"Are you sure my child?" Gang's Father said. "Something has been happening to bring up the old memories."

'Old memories?' Baldur thought as he watched from the ajar door. It was so strange to see the Jotuns act so much like a normally family. For a while he watched them in awed shock. After a while he thought for sure that they would leave but all three of them ended up talking and before long fell asleep on the bed.

Sighing Baldur reached for the orb to take him back home. Sadly he landed on Srygin's flower bed.

* * *

Loki was well aware of his Father following him. It wasn't like his Father saw the need to hid himself and so they continued on their walk in silence around the outside of the palace. At one point Loki decided to test his boundaries by walking right out of the gates.

Fenrir had wandered off looking for food a short time ago.

His Father simply followed along whistling lightly about something. Walking faster which made no sense because it was clear that his father didn't need to speed up. So intentionally Loki walked slow to test out what his Father would say.

In his mind Loki kept feeling like his Father should be yelling at him or scolding or even punishing him for some reason. Blurs and voices would enter his mind about someone, someone that was his Father but now he wasn't anymore. It confused Loki greatly.

Suddenly Loki yelped when he was snatched up. Gasping he was barely able to catch of a glimpse of a giant white polar bear, or perhaps it was normal size, and a sword went right through its head killing the animal instantly.

"Are you alright?"

Looking up at his Father Loki nodded.

"Good." Fárbauti set Loki on a rock. "Strange though. They don't usually come this far into the forest."

"How did it sneak up on us?"

"It was pretty old, has lot of experiences. Come my child, I think we shall skin this creature and eat. After all it is a nice day here."

Still not feeling well Loki helped out best he could. Which was embarrassing when gather firewood. Dragging what should have been stick to him to a pit was not exactly the best way to feel better and the worst part was when they skinned the bear Loki could only sit and watch. When it came time to gut and clean the animal Loki had to wait. To put in on the spike to roast, Loki had to wait. Seasoning? Wait. Turning the kill? Wait.

Was Loki really that useless?

"Useless? What in the realm are you talking about?"

Looking shocked Loki flushed and hid his face. "I did not mean to say that aloud…"

"My child you are not useless. Do not think in such ways."

"I do nothing to help out the realm. I just roam around like… like…"

"Like you should." Fárbauti used magic to make sure the kill kept spinning. "Come here, my child. I will tell a story about your Bera."

Walking over Loki took a seat next to his Father and leaned against him getting comfortable. When his Father said a story they were never short.

"You know how sometimes your Bera has pain in his stomach?"

"Yes. Everyone says it is stress."

Nodding Fárbauti leaned back against the tree. "I see, so that's what is what everyone thinks."

"What do you mean? What do you think they thought it was?"

"That I knocked up my mate."

"Father!"

Laughing loudly Fárbauti patted his son's head. "No, no. What happened was an injury. I will tell you but you must not tell anyone. Only four know so far and all of which is your family. Also it will lead up to how your Bera found you again. Also my child please note that I am leaving gout certain things and I will tell you of who had you before. Now than do you swear?"

"I will not tell a soul."

"Wonderful. Now than… where to begin… Ah, it happened upon last night of the Winter Festival when your brothers were only small children."

**(Many years ago at the end of the Winter Festival) **

The night was grab and crisp with cool airing blowing across the land. Tonight was the end of the Festival and things were running smoothly. Many gathered for the last of seed ceremony. The only small born in the realm was currently resting since she had used all her powers to give the last of the seeds. She was in her bera's arms worn out. There had been another small born but he had passed on a few years ago.

Many set up tables with food for everyone. The children running around having fun. Fárbauti was talking with a few others about things. There had been two small borns birthed earlier this year, one named Gang and the other Beil. Both too young to travel or perform. However it was grand to know that they had been born.

The present small born had been excited that in so many years she would have help as she worked so hard trying to get every last seeds infused with the magic. Walking over Fárbauti thanked the family once again for bring her and thanked her too even though she was out cold and probably wouldn't wake until the next day.

Soon everyone stood as the King came in carrying his youngest child, Byleistr on his hip. They bowed and the King announced to go about their business. Fárbauti joined them taking his son and setting him down and Byleistr took off running to join the other children in playing. Helbindi the older of the two stood there arms folded keeping his eye on the small children. After all Helbindi had a thing for small cute things and now he was old enough to be a watcher**. (Let's say he looks like ten years old in midgardian years.) **

"I was holding him." Laufey growled.

Smiling Fárbauti lead Laufey to his seat. "I know but come now Laufey, he just wants to play. I know you miss when he needed to be held all the time."

Sighing Laufey sat down at his seat. "They grow too fast… where is the small born?"

"She's sleeping. Is it not strange? That we grow normally, children grown too fast and the small borns grow slowly."

"Yes," Laufey leaned back. "What is the news on the two new small borns?"

"Their healthy. I shall travel soon to see them myself and when they are old enough both families will visit us. Now than love, how are you doing? Each time a small born is mentioned…"

Laufey said nothing after that save for the announcements at the end and the last of the festivities and as the time began to dwindling down there was a loud explosion causing a gaping hole in the side of the wall of the palace.

Soon Jotuns who had been sided on Laufey's Father's side during the wars stormed in. All chaos broke out everyone scattering grabbing their children and trying to make a run for it as the guards and warriors charged the intruders.

"Helbindi! Byleistr!" Laufey cried scanning for them.

Jumping into battle Fárbauti fought striking them down like nothing more than stuffed dolls. Roaring in anger that these fools had somehow gotten through into the palace, Fárbauti struck down another. From the side he saw his son, Helbindi running carrying two children under his arms and it was clear that his son was trying to save them.

Looking he saw his mate also fighting only stopping for a moment to grab their youngest and handing him to a servant who fled taking the child to safety. The screaming and confusion continued until only a few stood, captured.

Furious Laufey stepped forward. "You dare attack my people in my home?"

The leaded of this rouge group laughed. "You are not the true King. Your elder brother is."

"My elder brother is dead thanks to his foolishness in trying to take over Midgard. Now state why you came here."

"Just to do this." The leader suddenly threw ice shard. "Say goodbye to the small born."

Without thinking Laufey threw himself in harm's way the shard hitting him in the stomach but he saved the small born who had been trying to escape since she had been separated form her family during the invasion. Laufey hissed but nothing more and Fárbauti swung his sword down cutting off the Jotun's arms enraged.

More chaos broke out as healers rushed to the King. The shard was small. Just enough to kill a small born but what none of them knew until later was that it had released poison into the Laufey. Standing they healed the wound and the small born had been so terrified that she couldn't even stand up right. Soon they reunited her with her family.

"Laufey?"

"I am alright." Laufey said standing and paused. "I need to lay down."

"Of course. Captain, can you handle the rest here?"

"Yes, sir. You go with your mate and I will make sure these things are punished."

Nodding Fárbauti lead Luafey out of the room. They stopped by their children's room, where both were well and fine. They hadn't seemed too upset as Byleistr was playing with toys, Helbindi was looking out the window, but seemed relaxed. Then again Helbindi was observant about things.

Once they made sure everything was settled Laufey laid down on his bed trying to shake off whatever was happening to his body. Fárbauti on the other hand didn't like the situation. His mate would have stayed and taken care of things.

It was when Laufey broke out into a fever and preparation started to form that Fárbauti had a gut feeling something was extremely wrong. Turning Laufey over onto his back Fárbauti ran his hand over his lover stomach checking it where the wound had been.

"What is it?" Laufey asked softly.

"Something's wrong." Fárbauti took out a small dagger. "I'm sorry love this is going to hurt."

Handing Laufey a leather cloth his mate bit down on it bracing for the pain and bite down harder as the dagger pressed into his skin cutting in half an inch. Closing his eyes he felt Fárbauti working on him, making small cuts, using magic to pull out liquid. It went on to a few hours before it was over and the healing began closing up the wounds.

Pushing the cloth out of his mouth Laufey didn't open his eyes. "Poison?"

"Yes."

"What more than that?"

"…"Fárbauti stood up and wiped the small knife clean. "There might not be anymore… children."

No one really knew why the Laufey never bore anymore children. For a while everyone assumed that maybe the two had fought or hadn't agreed on something but their time together and rarely out of each other sight was clear that was not the case.

Some thought maybe that the two had simply taken a break on having children. However the two sons grew up, trained, battled, Helbindi ended up training the armies, Blyster was also a warrior but take up the politics of the realm, both highly praised who their hard work and yet still not more children form the King.

The two small borns soon began to learn how to transform magic to the seeds at the Festivals. The female small born died only a few years after they had started. She had been killed by an Aesir when she had strayed too far near the bifrost. A great loss and a sorrowful day for her family. Laufey had felt horrible for them and let them live in the inner city.

Years passed once again with no signs of any children, no matter what was tried. Now the time was coming at the time when the most powerful of the Jotun would go to the ruins and perform a powerful spell that would last the next year to hide their sigh from the gate keeper. As it had always been and besides why should an Aesir watching them like prisoners?

So they began the spell, the markings on their bodies markings glowing white as ice formed over them making the ice ridged over their markings as the spell continued to pour through renewing the spell as the hours ticked by before it was complete.

Lingering in the moments after Laufey signed deeply, Fárbauti placed his hand over his and squeezed it letting his mate know he was there for him. It hadn't been easy over the years for Laufey. What with the death of their first born, Lofi, hunting down the rouge killers that still followed the dead King's orders, not being able to bare any more children.

An hour later Fárbauti left the ruins as he heard of more jotuns causing problems and would return within a week. What would happen from there no one could have seen coming.

There was a flash at the bifrost and the Odinsons, a lady warrior and the Warriors Three came walking into the ruins of the places. Talking about how they didn't see any of the Giants. The oldest son, Thor Odinson called them cowards. For a while now Laufey had been feeling useless since he could no long bear any children and so he came out too see the Asgaridans.

The ice had yet to melt off of the Jotuns from the spell. Laufey looked at them and noticed the one that had such a similar name to his dead child. When the oldest Odinson said something about the All Father Laufey lingers in thought for a moment.

"Your father is a liar and a thief." Laufey frowned. "Leave while you still have your lives."

"We thank you for your most gracious offer." The black haired son said. "Come away, brother."

As hey turned around a young Jotun spoke. "Run home princess."

"Damn…"

Suddenly there was a fight and Laufey watched. He could have stepped in but to be honest he wanted Odin's pride and joy son, Thor to die. A son for a son, which sounded fair. But then something happened that shocked him so that it didn't register right away.

A Jotun grabbed the youngest of the Odinson's arm braking the armor and surely the skin should have turned black but instead blue rushed up the young one's arm along with very distinct royal markings and the shock on the boy's face was clear he had no idea what was happening and the jotun also looked shocked.

Before anything else could happen there was a flash of light and the All Father stood there. Eyes glowing red Laufey rushed up to him.

"Odin All Father."

"Laufey." Odin said simply. "I came to retrieve my sons,"

"I will have words with you." Laufey growled angrily glancing at his lost son who was still looking at his now pink arm in shock.

"Very well. But first," Odin hit his staff on the floor the little band of Aesir were gone. "Now, than about our treaty?"

"It long longer stands. However I will now willed war on Asgard if you return what belongs to me."

"I will not give you the Casket."

"Oh, I am not talking about the casket… I'm talking about my child you stole from me."

Odin one eye widen slightly. "I see. You know about that."

"You will return him to me or face war."

Standing off to the side Hlebindi wrote a quick letter to his Father and sent it one a snow falcon informing him of the new shocking events. Laufey argued with the All Father for hours but eventually with the Odin sleep taking a hold.

A day later Laufey and his sons waited for the lost Prince to return and in a blind little a small shaking Jotun stood there and made a run for it and Helbindi jumped from his beast and gave chase.

**(End of story) **

"And that is how you came to be with us once more."

"I was… livng with those monsters?" Loki said in shocked.

"Yes. Now your back with us."

"But… what about…" Loki frowned racking his mind. "Did I not have a baby…?"

"You did. However we shan't talk about it right now."

Loki looked at his Father who smiled back and pulled him up giving him a tight hug. "You are already on your way to healing and as you do I shall return the rest of the lost memories. For now I think we should take it slow and by this time next year you shall help out in the festival. Agreed?"

"Yes." Loki smiled. "Father?"

"Yes, my child?"

Snuggling closer Loki felt at peace knowing his Father would be there. "I love you."

"I love you as well."

There was a a good amount of time of content there before they moved to eat some of the meat of the bear and packing the rest in ice to take it back to the palace. Once that was done both of them worked on bear soft fur to make it into a nice fur to give to Bera as a gift.

As they walked back into the town they saw it in panic and the savant Jotun Ali came screaming. "Odin had captured Laufey!"

Fárbauti's heart dropped.

* * *

**To: SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: Maybe he will maybe he won't, ;D**

**To BaraKiryuHuntress: Yep, I read it in a myth about Odin's sons. I know that Odina had many kids but mostly famous ones where Thor, Baldur and Vail. **

**To onlymydreams: Nessy is always a great thing lol**

**To Kaisha-Shiori: I liked the idea of Buri being rude and mean but who Helbindi ends up with is up to him-Oh wait it's up to me. I love Nessy **

**To demonablackwolf: He dropped it my mistake. 8D**

**To jaquelinelittle: lol he should have asked her! XD She must have known where he was. No, Baldur just went to Srygin because she can use magic. That's why Small borns are good omens because they can keep the realm from struggling with food. **

**To fan girll 666: Loki is so cute when he's causing mischief, ;D and Yes, the ppor Loki feels! However Loki can handle them, hopefully. **

**To Dark-Angel-Princess-01: Here's your update 8D**

**To waterthemoongarden2: Thank you for the love! Feels! **

**To SoulMore: YAY! **


	15. Chapter 15

It was horribly hot.

The heat of the Golden Realm was nearly unbearable. Sweat rolled down Laufey's face as he panted heavily. His arms string up in chairs from two pillars in this prison. The chains enchanted to hold him tight, the metal just as hot as the room. The Jotuns lungs felt as if something was pressed heavily against his chest making it hard to breath.

Shaking his head Laufey managed to get the helmet to fall off. It was slight relief with the metal off his head but now his hair was down and covering his neck and part of his face and stopping his mid back. Closing his eyes he tried to summon some ice magic to cool himself off and only managed to breathe a little more.

Every bone was sore, as if great pressure had been on them. Moving slightly Laufey groaned in pain as his joints burned. How he longed to sit or lay down but he could only bend his knees slightly and it was only enough to be in an uncomfortable position. Scanning the insufferable place he noted that runes had been carved into the walls.

It explained the lack of magic however it shouldn't have been enough to keep him there. Something more than that was it? Looking around again he tried to focus and ignore the ever suffocating heat. Something was very off here and Laufey knew it. What could it be? Something in plain sight… yet well hidden…but what was it?

Testing the chains again he felt little ease in the pain shooting through his body causing him to sweat once again and panting more heavily. He would have to wait. If not he might die of heat exhaustion. Staying still as he possibly could Laufey racked his mind to think straight. There had to be a way out of this situation.

The sound of the doors opening made Laufey look up at to see the All Father there and Luafey paused and then smirked glaring at him. Odain walked over to him and they were eye level. Something that could never happen under normal circumstances, however it made sense now to Laufey on why his bones were so sore.

The All Liar had his put a spell on him to shrink him down to that of a normal Aesir.

"I see… so that's how you managed to keep me in chains." Laufey chuckled. "I am shocked you do not just kill me."

Odin glared at him slightly. "If I killed you than I would have nothing to trade."

"My family will not give up, Loki." Laufey said still feeling sweat pouring down.

"What makes you so sure that they will not trade a runt for their King?" Odin prodded Laufey's chest with the bottom of his spear. "I am sure they rather much have their King back."

"My son Helbindi will take over and Loki will remain with them. I see not why having Loki back is so important to you."

"It is Easy politics and things go more smoothly.

"Easy polices having Loki laying on a bed? You Aesirs disgust my people and I." Laufey growled as he was prodded again. "Either case you might as well kill me. For them giving up Loki will never come to pass."

"Oh I am not going to kill you. I once had a relic living here in my halls and now that he's gone I might as well have a replacement."

"You'll have no luck with me as a replacement." Laufey hissed.

"I'll take my chances- STOP!"

Laufey opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out ready to bite it off and bleed to death. It was better than being stuck here in this forsaken hell, without his beloved mate Fárbauti, his sons, and his precious little Loki. Between here and death it was clear that death would be a better choice.

Before he could even feel his teeth touch his tongue something flew out stopping him from doing so. Hissing in anger Laufey knew it was a gag. It was metal, something that horses wore in the Golden Realm only it was fasted with magic to fit a person's mouth, pulling harshly back and clasping at the back of the head. It was also horribly to warm making Laufey want to cry in add pain but kept quiet.

"There will be none of that." Odin turned around walking over to the door. "Now let's see just what can break a Jotun King."

Laufey yearned for Fárbauti

* * *

Thor climbed out of the see gasping for air and slumping on the floor. Jane and the Avengers rushed over to him to see if he was okay. Sitting up Thor frowned.

"I found my nephew."

"Great!" Jane said. "When is he coming out of the sea?"

"By midday tomorrow. He said he was busy."

"Busy?" Tony laughed. "Busy doing what?"

"Busy eating."

"What's a giant snake like that eat?"

"Those giant fish that are always jumping in the water."

"Whales?" Jane guessed.

"Aye."

* * *

The Kingdom was on edge. Their King had been missing for three days with no sign of a message from Asgard. Helbindi was announced the temporary King until further notice. All the army was preparing for battle with the head of their army, Fárbauti, gathering all and planning paths ways, battle lines, plans, making sure everyone had their armor up to code.

Inwardly Fárbauti couldn't stop the fearing filling him that he might never see his mate again. The only reason he knew that Laufey was even alive was because of their mating bond. If Laufey died he would have felt it. Still he had a feeling that something was wrong. Growling Fárbauti glared at the bifrost.

The only thing keep him back was that damn barrier.

"Father."

Looking back he saw his youngest standing there. "Yes?"

"We are ready."

"Good. Helbindi?"

"He had sent the message."

"What of Loki?"

"The other small borns are trying to comfort him and Loki feels as if it was his fault and still wishes you to trade him for Bera."

Turning back Fárbauti slammed his hands on the table. It was his job to protect his family. Tht's what he had sworn to do when he took Laufey as his mate and also swore when he became head of the army long ago. It almost seemed like a dream thinking about how they met and now all these years later when his lover in the hands of the worst enemy and the most evil was terrifying.

There was little Fárbauti was afraid but losing his mate… No. No he would get him back no matter what the coast.

"Father?"

"Loki is not to blame. Odin is the only one to blame since he is the one who captured…"

Looking down grimly Blyster nodded. "Bera is strong. We shall get him back."

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

Both Gang and Beil parents lingered in the room as they tried comforting the small Prince. The small Prince was just laying there on his bed eyes puffy from crying. the small frame shaking blaming himself for his Bera's capture.

"Is it not your fault!" Beil said. "The monsters did it and if you had been here with your Bera they would have taken or killed you."

"Beil is right, Loki. Do not worry… I am sure that King Laufey will be home soon."

Breath shaky Loki shook his head. "Not form Odin…. He is evil…. You know not."

Both started rubbing Loki's back they continued their attempts to calm him down a little. This was how Jotuns passed on comfort. Touch was the best way to help heal anyone and just letting them know that you cared. However the tension was in the air.

Ali walked into the door passed both sets of parents with a bowl of could water. She set it down on the night stand. Looking at the small borns she sighed slightly and looked at the other Jotuns she folding her arms.

"King Helbindi wants the families to go into the hiding room in case the Aesir fight us here."

Gang stood up slowly Gang tried to pull up Loki but he refused. "Come on… we need to go."

"Leave me be,"

Beil tried to pull up Loki as well. "We have to go. We need to be safe."

"No! Ali make them leave me!"

"Yes, Prince Loki. Come on you two… I will watch over him."

Both Bera's came forward to take their children although both of the small borns worried deeply about their friend. However they had to be hidden. Gang and Beil both said goodbye to their Fathers since they would be joining the fight. Gang cried a little begging his Father to return to them.

Pulling the Prince up so he was sitting Ali got a wash cloth and put it in the cold water. Loki slumped as he was sitting and looked up at her as she rang out the cloth. Than she smiled at him sadly and wiped away his tears and pressed the other side of the cloth over his eyes. The coolness reducing the puffiness and somehow soothing.

"There, there young Prince." Ali said gently. "You must calm yourself or you shall end up sick."

"Ali, my Bera is with those monsters and… and I cannot feel the bond…" Loki cried more. "My Father and brothers can and I cannot even… not one bit…"

Saddened by that Ali picked him up and hugged him. "I know… I know…Do not worry little one I will not leave you until your Bera is back…"

Closed his eyes and hugged her back. He wished she was his Bera. There was no bond there to connect to, nothing at all to pull comfort from. Letting himself cry out everything Loki passed out. Ali stood up and headed down the halls to hide the small Prince.

What she didn't know was that thanks to the events that had happened the locked memories were slowly seeping through. Ali set the prince down on a bed next to a few children. These room had bene designed to hide the Jotuns in case of an attack or war. Turning back she helped one of the old servants into a comfortable chair and when she went back she gasped seeing that Loki was gone.

Not only that it was clear he left a note telling her to tell his family he was sorry.

* * *

Thor carefully attached the smaller cube to his hammer. Both his friend Tony and Bruce had mange to transfer an amazing amount of power from the cube into a two by two inch mini look alike cube. It would allow Thor to travel through the realms now that the Thunder God had managed to figure out to go to certain places.

"Okay, Thor are you ready?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I wish you well friends. I shall return as soon as I have my brother."

"Thor." Steve said. "Be careful."

"I shall captain."

Using the mini cube Thor vanished in the blinding blue light and as soon he focused his mind he landed in Asgard. Close enough He had words with his Father and this time Odin could not send cast him out, which Thor was glad of.

Using Monjir he flew towards the Palace landing outside the door. Running to the Throne room he was shocked to see it empty. Frowning he looked around. Where were the guards? Turning he ran towards where he could find his mother. She would most likely know where his Father was. Passing a servant he demanded that she tell him where Frigga was.

After learning that she was currently garden he rushed there and stood before her. "What is he?"

Frigga had been deep in thought and looked up gasping softly. "Thor… my son…"

"Where is the All Father?" Thor growled out.

Her lips thinned as she folded her hands in her lap. "Busy with a matter."

"What matter?! Tell me where he is!"

Looking away she took a deep breath. She was hiding something. There was something there that she didn''t want him to know. It wasn't like her to let something slide which made Thor very uneasy and he looked around before looking at her.

"Is it Loki? Is he back here?"

"No."

"You did something!" Thor suddenly shouted causing her to jump. "What was it?!"

"Do not yell at me-!"

"SILENCE!" Thor walked right up to her looking his mother right in the eye. "Where. Is. Odin?"

"… In the city square." She lied.

Thor turned leaving here there heading for the city.

* * *

When the lightening hit his chest Laufey screamed through the gag. The pain form the lighting sending rolls of pain throughout his whole body jolting before slumping in pain. That was the second time Odin thought it fun to strike him with lightening. It was adding up to already unbearable pain and surely if it happened once more it would be the end.

There was a loud bang and a guard came rushing it. Whatever it was it was enough to get Odin to leave him in peace if only for a short while. Trying to take in deep breaths Laufey swallowed best he could what with his mouth and throat almost completely dry. Pulling a little on the chains he had hoped that maybe by some chance they had become loose.

"Hey!" A guard yelled. "Stop moving monster!"

Another guard came forward hitting him hard. "Stop that!"

The first guard picked up a bucket of water and threw it at him. Oh if only Laufey could smirk at the time and forced what little magic he had left and turned the water to ice shards and willed them into fly right into both guards' necks killing them. Glaring he willed the water towards him and drink what little he could get down his throat and the rest let it fall on him to ease the burning of his skin.

When Odin return ed he saw the dead bodies. "Unwise move."

Laufey growled.

"Do you remember what happened to my mother Bestla?" Odin said walking up to him. "The stories of old say that she died long ago in her sleep. The fact she did not."

Just glaring Laufey snorted.

"I believe you remember the ancient ritual of the Norns? The one to gain even more power? As it is true that I did partake of the Water of Wisdom I also sought to add to that and to do that I need to sacrifice someone and that was my Mother. As you know that power only last so long and another must be offered up after so many eons."

Laufey was allowed to speak when the gag was removed. "So you plan on sacrificing Loki to renew your powers?"

"That was the original plan yes."

"Was?"

"Yes. Now I am going to sacrifice you. The only reason you realm still stands if because the only race that the Nrons take is those of royal Jotun. What a prize they shall have with the King of them. Oh, and just to teach your little family and realm a lesson about not giving me what I wasn't… I arranged a wonderful viewing of it."

"Bastard!"

Smiling coldly Odin looked right into his eyes. "That's right Laufey… your entire realm and family will watch as are you are killed."

* * *

What Odin didn't know was that somewhere in the city an Aesir Prince with a hammer just run right into… A Jotun Prince in a wolf's fur.

* * *

**To SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: Odin is so evil in this story. TO be honest I see a lot of stories where it's the frost giants that are horrible but really what do any Aesir know about them? I think Odin needs a smack with Monjir**

**To Dark-Angel-Princess-01: Here it is **

**To BaraKiryuHuntress: Odin just can't take no for an answer. Yay! GO read them! 8D**

**To SoulMore: 8D**

**To jaquelinelittle: The Asgardians thing they can do whatever they so well please. D: Lol that metal image made me laugh! XD**

**To Kaisha Shiori: I had to add some parts of the movie into the mix. Thanks you, lol**

**To fan girl 666: I feel bad for Laufey too. Odin is really bad and it is sending a bad message to the other realms. **

**To demonablackwolf: I will try harder and do my best and thanks for reading **

**To cool: I shall **

**To Sonya-Valentine: You have more and just as you requested they have met again! Dialogue in next chapter. **

**To Daku-DarkNess316: Yeah, Odin, to me that is, is cruel and controlling. I never seen him as the good guy to be honest. **


	16. Chapter 16

Slipping passed the Gate Keeper and the Golden realm was easier than the first time Loki had done it and it was also for a new reason. To be honest the patches of memories were helping but not much. All of them were great spaces of time ripped between them making Loki confused of what was happening now and what was had already happened.

Carefully hiding in the shadows Loki made his way around slowly heading towards the Palace. A wave hit him making Loki stumbled a little having to hold onto the wall. The memories where come back way too fast. It was clear he would have to find a place to sit down until all the memories stopped flying into his find.

Sneaking into an old house, one most likely deserted given it's condition, Loki made his way to the basement where is was nice and cool. Sitting down he breathed slowly. This realm was much too hot for a Jotun. Looking around he stared at the basement for a short while before hearing foot steps outside on the streets.

Peeking out of the small window there he watched a some Warriors marching. They must have been heading towards the palace. Pulling as much magic as he could Loki took the form of a cat and slipped out of the window following them as quietly as he could dangerous since he had used much too hastily moved from one realm to another.

Another wave hit making him fall nearly fainting at a rather painful memory. Trying not to think on it Loki forced himself up to continue following. Swallowing Loki picked up speed and once he got to a road he knew he left the Warriors heading his own way. Finding the square empty Loki got out of the cat form unable to kept it anymore. Now if he remembered correctly there was a house not too far from here that belong to him. Just had to run there quickly and-

Bam!

Loki had ran right into someone and they had hit hard knocking them both to the ground. Hitting hard and knocking the breath out of him Loki gasped for air and the suddenly realization that an Aesir saw him and he jumped up and took out a dagger ready to attack.

"Loki!"

"Thor?!"

"Brother!"

"Gaah! Thor… cannot… breath."

Thor quickly let go of his Brother no realizing that he was crushing him. "Apologizes… Tis good to see you!"

Loki was pulled back into another hug but not as crushing as it was before. Hugging back Loki closed his eyes as memories of his brother slipped more into place reminding him of the bond they had. Relaxing in the hold Loki was remind of when they were children and he had fallen off a tree landing hard and Thor had been there to comfort him.

The sweet moment was short lived when someone screamed. "It's Prince Loki!"

What?

Loki pulled back and nearly had a heart attack. "My skin! It's changed!"

"It back to normal. I mean, back to that of Aesir."

"It's disgusting." Loki frowned rubbing his arms. "I don't like it but at least it's not as hot anymore…."

Just than guards started coming near them and Thor grabbed onto Loki telling him to hold on and used Monjir to fly them into the sky and away from the guards and landed them on a roof top. Thor let go to look around Asgard. It almost completely empty.

"This is bad," Loki said still rubbing his arms. "Where is everyone?"

"I do not know, brother. I have just gotten back from Midgard."

"Thor, I don't remember everything but I do know I can trust you. Where is my Bera?"

Turning back to his brother Thor frowned. "What?"

Sighing Loki stopped rubbing his arms. "Odin had taken King Laufey captive and I am here to get him back."

"Laufey?" Thor frowned deeply. "He is here?"

"You did not know?" Loki asked confused.

"Loki,,, Hurry me must get to the palace!" Thor reach over and grabbed him hold on!"

"Thor…!" Loki screamed as they shot of into the sky. "Do not drop me or I shall skin you like a beilsnaipe!"

"I have missed you too, Brother!"

"Watch out for that building you olf!"

* * *

The cup that they were constantly pressing against his lips was tempting but Laufey kept refusing to drink and it angered the healer. It was the main on Eir. It was Odin's second in command of the healing arts. Odin's daughter from another woman. Laufey didn't want to drink the water. He knew there was something in it, however the burning pain in his throat was wearing him down.

She continue dot press the cup against his lips. "It would be easier for you to drink this."

Laufey said nothing. He knew very well what she wanted. She wanted him to open his mouth when he talked. However it had been at it for an hour and the more she stayed the more tempted Laufey was to drink the water. Also he mused at Odin's choice of picking this one child.

Everyone knew that Odin had children out of the marriage. All Daughters from common women around Asgard. Of course Odin didn't' claim them as his own. That would be allowing them into the royal family and also that all would know that he was disloyal to the Queen. However all knew that the Queen did know about it, so Odin would bring them in to work around the palace.

"Come on, now." She said. "It is just water."

Laufey ignored her trying to focus on anything else. Mostly his family. How he missed them greatly and hoped they were well. Also Laufey hoped they wouldn't see him get sacrificed. Thinking about it he looked at the water. He could possibly use the water but he had to be careful. One wrong move and it could be all over.

Opening his mouth slowly he took in some water seeing her smirking than spit it out quickly turning them into small shards hitting her in the face successfully blinding her. She screamed dropping the cup. Summoning up the water he shaped them into fine ice sharpened blades and flew them forward cutting off the chains. Falling to the floor Lafey forced himself up.

There was only a few minutes to get out of there. Running to a door off to the side that the woman had come from She left it open. Where all of Odin's children fools? Running into it he closed the door locked it and looked around seeing it was a storage room. Walking over to another door he listened for anything on the other side. Nothing.

Opening it he saw a set of stairs. Rushing up them Laufey stopped when he heard a familiar sound of water. Leaning against the way he heard the floor. Standing back he pause before pulled forth the water from the water surrounded himself in the cool water relived and gulped down coolness feeling a great weight lift off of him.

Though shortly lived Laufey pulled the water compacting it into a tight median ball. A good thousand gallons held within the ball. Running up the stairs he broke the door opened with a lash of water. Running down the hall he killed some guards along the way. Politics? After what Odin done it was as good a war.

As he ran Laufey cursed his new height. It would take time for the spell to ware off. However if he got back to Jotunhime Frabuti would easily remove it. This spell wasn't meant to keep him locked this way and each movement made his bones ache contently. And at this height he couldn't move faster than he should have been able to.

Someone jumped in front of him causing him to pause. "Bladur Odinson-"

"LOKI…!"

"Unhand me fool!" Laufey blasted him with water sending him flying.

Baldur landed on his feet. "Why did you do that, Loki? That hurt!"

" Idiot." Laufey snorted and turned down a corridor. There had to be another way out of this place.

Just tan five Worriors came towards him. Summoning up the water he shot at them as they charges. Using the water as whips he knocked some of them downa dn other he tossed them out the windows. He couldn't get to close the way he was. The heat was still bearing down him and to be honest Laufey was amazed he could use this much ice magic let alone any at all. Before he could gather more out of the water ball something came down hitting him hard on the arm, luckily not breaking it but there was going to be heavy bruising.

Yelling in pain as he fell to the floor Laufey cursed Odin thinking this was it when a massive axe came down on a Warrior. Shocked he looked to see who it was. To add to the shock it was Baldur Odinson and Laufey frowned.

'Do not tell me he still thinks that I am-'

"Run, Loki!"

'-Curse my life.' Laufey finished standing and took off. 'Best not waste this.'

* * *

"Are you mad?!" Buri screamed. "That kind of magic would revile all of us!"

Helbindi stood there near the ruins. Not close enough for the Gate Keeper to see nor hear them but close enough as he was making his finally decision. There was huge one to be made. One that was disable the spell that kept the Gate Keeper from seeing their land.

The only way they could cross the bifrost was to disable it, use its power to force open the bridge and march into Asgard and take back their stole King. It was risky but Helbindi was sure it was the right thing to do. However with Buri telling him it wasn't he began to doubt.

"It is needed to be done."

"No. You would risk our whole realm!"

"I am protecting the realm!"

"No you are not!" Buri threw he hands up. "You would risk us all! Not only would the King forbid this and you know he would, but you insist on ricking everything for a small born Jotun raised as an Aesir!"

There was a stun silence from the crowd that was waiting. Luckily Frabuti was nowhere in sight as he was near the bifrost gate with an army. However Helbindi was at lost for word. Before he could say anything Ali came forward swiftly and brought her fists up and bring them down on Buri knocking her out.

"Ail!"

"I'm sorry, Helbindi!" Alie said but stood firm. "However you must do what you know is right! Family is valued above all else in Jotunhime and as the King it is your duty not onlt to the realm but your family to bring both of them back home safely."

Helbindi looked at her for a moment before nodding. "You are right, Ali. Thank you."

Smiling softly Ali nodded. "You welcome, My King. I shall return and watch over the others."

"Ali!"

She turned back around wondering what he wanted.

"Thank you."

Ali smiled.

* * *

"Stop right there!"

A whip of water silenced the Warrior as he came forth. Ten more around, four more advancing. Too many at one time and not enough water left. Laufey knew he would have to find some more so or it would be back to the prison.

More water, more time, something he had neither of. Time was running out.

There was a loud rumble of thunder and Laufey cursed and turned to see Odin standing there. 'Damn.'

"Did you think you would get away? Today is the day you die."

Laufey was trapped.

* * *

**To Dark-Angel-Princess-01: I'm glad you liked it and yes, we are all hating him right now. **

**To Daku-DarkNess316: Yay, all the loves! **

**To SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: Odin is an ass in this story. **

**To I-Know-Love-Hurts-2010: Laufey may or may not be saved. D8**

**To Ireland-Ranger: lol **

**To Thay-Logyn: XoxO**

**To fan girl 666: Laufey is strong. Some people seem to think he's weak for some odd reason. **

**To jaquelinelittle: All Thor needs to do is try and think of where he wants to be. That's all. Lol quantum physic would take to long to learn and besides the Avengers would be dead by then. **

**To Sonya-Valentine: Randomly, and some of them painfully. **

**To demonablackwolf: The kids will come into play later on in the story. However, in this one I'm sticking with the four most known of the kids. So, four. **

**To Soul More: lol**


	17. Chapter 17

"I find is amusing that you tried escaping." Odin spoke.

"And I find it amusing that you thought I would not get away." Laufey smiled. "I find it amusing that you also somehow knew to bring me down to this size. As my powers are limited, which lucky for you because one should know that when-"

The wall between them exploded, gold, pipes water came spilling out and out stepped the second Odinson, Baldur.

"Father! Stop this at once and let Loki be!"

Shocked Odin glared. "You fool!"

Smirking Laufey pulled as much water as he could towards him. "Thank you for the water, Odinson."

"Baldur, get down!" Odin yelled.

"_Nominative sylfum arwena!_" Laufey summoned a waterfall of arrows.

Odin shot them down. Looking at the broken pipes he cursed them for holding so much water and then jumped away seeing as ice blades came shooting at him. Easily evading them he noticed how worn down Laufey looked. What with the spell, the heat of Asgard, and the movements causing him to weaken Odin deemed this a easy fight.

Aiming his spear at the pipes just as Laufey took a chance to move he struck. It would be enough to knock Laufey out. It hit its target sending lighting coursing through Laufey's body causing him to scream and it was cut short as the Jotun King fell onto the floor. Standing Odin walked towards the fallen ruler when someone hit him sending him flying back.

Landing on the floor on one knee Odin had expected to see Thor, but instead he saw Baldur leaning down over the Jotun.

"Baldur, stop! That is not who you think it is!"

It was too late because Baldur scooped up Laufey still convinced ti was Loki and jumped out of the broken window and with the dust of the rumble no one saw where he went. Except the Gate Keeper and that's where Odin need to go.

* * *

Syrgin was in the middle of mixing herbs when the door of her house flew open and in came Baldur running as fast as he could passed her holding someone. Someone who was blue. Standing up right away she ran after him thinking it was Loki.

She found Baldur laying the unconscious one in the tub before running out of the room and brought back a bucket of ice and poured into the tub before turning on the cold water. Syrgin rushed to help but paused looking at the person.

'Not Loki.' She thought but continued to help. "Baldur, make sure his head stays above the water. I will be right back."

* * *

Thor and Loki landed on the near the palce and Loki yelped grabbing his head. Thor quickly grabbed Loki around the waist and lead him into a house that was oddly empty and helped him sit down. Rushing to grab a cold wet cloth he offered it to Loki who pressed it against his forehead.

"What is it, Brother?"

Loki whimpered gritting his teeth. "To many… to many memories at once… My head feels like Monjir is laying on it…"

"Should you lay for a while?"

"Yes… Go find out what you can." Loki started to sweat. "Ahh… my head…!"

"Loki!" Thor helped him lay down. "I shall stay with you until it pass."

"No… you have to go." Loki grabbed at his head. "Hurry and I will be here when you return. I am cloaked in magic, I swear no one knows where I am."

Hesitant Thor left to find Odin once again.

Meanwhile Loki concentrated on healing himself but the second he got rid of the pain it would return and slam into his mind. Laying there as memories filled his mind now at every second Loki was basically forced to relive his entire life.

It was painful most of the memories. Beating around like drum and Loki realized it was his heart beating so fast that he could hear it in his ears. Crying out as practically painful memories washed over him Loki bit down on his arm to keep from screaming.

_Loki Odinson- No, Loki Laufey? Yes. Prince of Asgard-No! Prince of Jotunhine! Yes, no yes, no?! Ice-fire? Treaty. Shame. Father. Thor. Fates. Ice. Wolf. Fenrir? His son! Swollen belly? Lost child… no, yes, Cold, fear, panic. _

"Stop… stop it…Aaahhh!" Loki grabbed at his head before falling into darkness his body going limp.

* * *

Laufey held the hood tightly over himself as he snuck out of the house, the two occupants had been arguing giving him a perfect chance to sneak away. Walking around was easy since all the people in Asgard where gathering near the palace since there was pending war. Still it didn't hurt to have the cloak over himself. All he had to do was get to the gate.

If he could convince the Keeper the realm was endanger of maybe he would open the gate. It was risky but it was better than staying in this forsaken hell. Far to hot. All Laufey wanted to do was lay in a patch of snow. Laufey even had to steal some shoes because he couldn't form any ice to protect his feet and the hot roads burned them.

As he got closer he heard thunder and narrowed his eyes. Rushing to the shadows Laufey looked around as the thunder got closer. Damn Odin. Closing his eyes he stilled and relaxed as much as he could. If the enemy could sense panic or fear the best thing was to relax and not give off any auras that could be traced.

Just wait.

The pressure of the All Father's aura was felt but it would pass. It was when the pressure continued to press against him and a feeling of the difference in the aura. Frowning he hoped his new plan worked or this might be the last time he was alive.

'Damn.'

* * *

**YOU GUYS…. I'M…. I'M OUT OF IDEAS…. _HELP_….**

**TT_TT Please tell me if you have anything or something that might inspire me because I've been staring at this page for TEN DAYS and nothing! **

**Your help would be greatly appreciated **


	18. Chapter 18

It was the bond.

Loki could feel it. Like a heartbeat.

Something… there was something there… something more than a memory. What was it? What was the secret that lay hidden? Something far away burning away in like a dying fire. Loki summoning his magic Loki went deeper searching for that memory.

What memory it was he was unsure but Loki knew it wasn't his memory. It was someone else's. Long forgotten or hidden away Loki wasn't sure. However it was a powerful one. Something that happened long ago, something hidden very well but Loki wanted to know what it was.

Pulling at the memory Loki suddenly found himself standing in a field on top of some mountains. None like the ones on either Asgard or Jutonhime. No this was…

"_Midgard… it is far more stunning than I thought, Fárbauti." _

Whipping around Loki saw something that stunned him. His Father and Bera standing there together, both at that of a normal Asgardian size, their bodies and faces young, full of youthful confidant. It hit Loki they were in their prime. Young, maybe before there mated to each other.

Closing his eyes Loki fused with the memory.

* * *

Frigga felt horrible when he used her magic to knock out Laufey. To be honest she didn't even know how the Jotun was still alive. The sun was too hot for their kind. Odin thanked her but they both looked surprised when Laufey's eyes opened so suddenly but they were no long red they were…

"Gold." Odin spat with a growl.

"You remember these eyes do you not?" Laufey smirked even though he could barely see. "The first time our paths crossed all those centuries ago?"

"What doth he speak of, Husband?" Frigga asked as she took a step back.

Odin said nothing. However he lifted his staff but before he could strike down something of magic came out of nowhere but the traces of magic were clear of who's magic it was. However it effected more than just them, it reached out to the strongest of bonds, that of Frabuti, Thor, Bauldr, and Frigga as the light sent them into a coursing memory of something of the past.

Loki's magic grasped upon the memory taking hold of them tightly.

* * *

**[Memory of the Past]**

"We should return soon." Fárbauti said to his potential mate. "The festival shall begin soon."

Laufey looked around the fresh snowed mountainse3ed. "Yes, that would be good. You go first and I'll go straight to the palace."

"I shall see you when the sun rises again."

With that Fárbauti was gone on his way back to Jotunhime. Laufey smiled and used his magic to shrink down to that of a normal human, skin changing, eyes turning gold. Smiling he walked up towards a river crossing it easily by walking on the ice that formed with each step heading towards the mountains.

Laufey took time to go over the details the mountainside before starting to climb up the side until he got to the middle of the side before finding a path and following it as soft snow fall began. He came upon a small hidden forest with beautiful trees.

Walking through the trees Laufey admired it. Completely happy that he had managed to spend time on this place without anyone around. Walking through some more trees the smell of fresh snow lite and sweet as Laufey continued onward as he paused here and there to enjoy the view.

Suddenly there was a presence in the walk and Laufey turned around frowning at the person who had somehow followed him. Walking a little faster but still with grace Laufey stayed calm. He was in the form of a mortal. However his eyes still shined deep gold.

Going passed an old wooden bridge tat must have been crafted many years before from someone greatly skilled for it was still standing, the Jotun Prince continued gracefully sure he could handle any human that came his way. It was in the middle of the bridge that the young Prince felt the difference in what was mortal and what was not.

Eyes trailing to the floor for a moment Laufey pressed himself on with the feeling on being hunted something that made him angry but he kept it to a simmer. Going into a field he wondered around to see it the follower could, in the slightest possibilities, that whoever was simply going the same way. It was just that the way other was following was clear that there was none.

So Laufey turned to go deeper into the woods vanishing into the snow when he used his magic to summon a small snow storm to give him a fast get a way. Once a good five miles away the Prince felt relief that he had lost the stalker.

Now at least he could enjoy he time alone enjoying the fresh snow once again. Finding the start a mountain Laufey felt the need to climb it. It seemed easy for a Jotun who had trained since he was child to climb it as easy as he did. After all walking in the mountains on his homeland was something he often enjoyed.

Once over the side he found a nice spacious field that had lite golden grass scatted around. After all it was winter here however Laufey preferred his snowbound home. Not that anyone thought it was nice just just as the Elven enjoyed their ever springtime land and the Asgardians enjoyed their sun basked land the Jotun loved their cold.

The moment he was half way over the part Laufrey felt the presence again. It was chasing him. Looking over his shoulder a little he saw someone jump over the side, their stance clear that they were done following.

Moving around a little to stand sideways but facing this new foe who had their sword out looking for a fight, his eyes looking right at him and Laufey knew that the man or rather god, know just who he was so he left his skin go from pale to his natural color but kept his eyes the same gold.

Unlike the other he could see just fine in any eye color.

No word where spoken when the Son of Borr charged after him. Laufey raised his sword running into the battler. He kept his small size. A snow bound battle was his perfect setting but that meant nothing if he let his guard down.

Swords clashed harshly enough to send a rumble through the mountain as they side stepped clashing the swords again. Laufey crouched down more seeing it more effective than just going after the God than standing up all the way up straight.

The Son of Borr managed to push back Laufey. "Is that all you have, _Giant_?"

"I was not the one who came prowling for a battle." Laufey repied carefully taking steps to the side eyes never leaving the other's stance. "What doth the ever favored Odin wish from chasing a Jotun?"

"I know who you are Jotun. Laufey the middle Price of King of the Jotun's."

Eyes narrowing slightly Laufey rushed forewed their swords clanging once again before he manged to push Odin back a good ten feet much to the other's anger. Smiling a bite Laufet lunged again this time nicking Odin's shoulder clothing but did not draw blood.

Odin seemed shocked that Laufey could so close. Suddenly Odin charged and Laufey made a swift move knocking Odin to the ground sword point at his neck. Everything froze in time for the briefest of moments before Laufey pulled back. With that shock there on Odin's face Laufey stepped back before walking away putting away his sword clasping his hands together murmuring a spell in ancient times before vanishing.

The last thing he saw was the pure hate of Odin glaring into his eyes and reflected in them was Laufey smirking Golden eyes shining more than anything before he was gone.

**[End of Past Memory]**

* * *

Loki's eyes snapped open his voice hissed. "What more than that Odin? What more doth you and my Bera hold?"

Of course no one answered him. However that was fine. Sitting up Loki calmly brushed off his clothes, smoothed out wrinkles that dared form, pushed his hair back letting out long cold breath letting his true form wash over him, clothes melting back into that of a royal Jotun Prince.

The heat of course was terrible but an s spell he quickly put together with the use of a few other spells his skin cooled down.

Opening his eyes Loki lifted his hands as ice and fire rose up to meet him.

"I think it's time for a Family Reunion."

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews, messages, comments, and a special thanks to demonablackwolf for messaging me back and forth all this time helping me get out of my long lack of ideas and into fresh new ones!**

**Also sorry for the long wait, I really needed to shred that chapter and than ended up putting back some old pieces that i liked. **

**E.A.S (Ever After Sight)**


End file.
